Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, Sueños Resplandecientes
by Terry Wolles
Summary: ¡Únete a Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Brock en la mayor aventura Pokémon hasta la fecha! Descubre junto a nuestros héroes la región de Pirenia, llena de misterios y sorpresas. Un viaje único e irrepetible que culminará en la liga más espectacular jamás celebrada: el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. ¡Viejos amigos, nuevos rivales, Amourshipping y mucho más para celebrar los 20 años de Pokémon!
1. Ruta 1: Pirenia, empieza la odisea

**Bienvenidos a "Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams", el fanfic que conmemora mi quinto aniversario en FanFiction, que se cumple hoy, viernes 13 de mayo de 2016. Aviso a navegantes: este fanfic tiene un prólogo ya publicado de seis capítulos. Recomiendo a los nuevos lectores que miréis el prólogo antes de empezar con este episodio, así estaréis mejor situados en el contexto de la historia. Lo encontraréis en mi perfil bajo el nombre de "Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams - Prólogo". Para resumirlo de forma rápida, este es mi homenaje a la saga de Pokémon por su vigésimo aniversario, un fanfic concebido como el anime especial de los 20 años, después de XY &Z y antes de Sol y Luna. Aquí, los personajes principales (Ash y Serena, por ejemplo) tendrán entre 16 y 17 años, mientras que Bonnie y similares tienen 8 años. Clasificado T debido a la temática ligeramente más adulta y seria, posibles conflictos y confrontaciones violentas, lenguaje soez e insinuaciones. Como añadido, al final del capítulo de hoy haré una ronda de noticias comentando todo lo relacionado con Pokémon Sol y Luna, el anime y cómo puede afectar al Amourshipping (pairing muy defendido por un servidor). Sin nada más que añadir por mi parte, comencemos.**

* * *

 **POKÉMON: SPARKLING DREAMS, SUEÑOS RESPLANDECIENTES**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Terry Wolles.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a la memoria de Pablo Jesús Flores Córdova, FandeSerena91. Descansa en paz, compañero.**

* * *

 **RUTA 1: Pirenia, empieza la odisea**

Bahía Cristalina. La primera parada de todos los entrenadores invitados al Campeonato Mundial Pokémon de Pirenia. Era un pueblo costero situado al norte de la región, y era una de las joyas de ese territorio. Era una población medianamente pequeña, pero con mucho por ver. En el extremo oeste del pueblo se encontraba el Puerto Cristalino, lugar de destino y procedencia de la mayoría de ferris en Pirenia. Desde ahí, y de oeste a este, un espectacular paseo marítimo se extendía hasta el horizonte, con una hermosa playa en frente del mismo. Tiendas, bares, puestos de suvenires, y demás ocupaban la mayor parte del paseo, que también era bastante ancho para poder caminar sin problemas entre la multitud. Al fondo del paseo, en el extremo este de la Bahía, se podía apreciar una enorme escalinata de piedra que conducía a un imponente edificio: la Iglesia Cristalina. Esta iglesia tenía una torre con campanario a su izquierda, y la parte derecha la ocupaba una preciosa cúpula. Todo el edificio tenía un tono ocre y amarillento, especialmente dada esa hora del día, cerca del atardecer. Ya adentrándose en el pueblo, lo más destacable era una gran torre que sobresalía por encima del resto de edificios: el Registro del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. Aquel era el punto de partida, el inicio de la mayor aventura imaginable para Ash Ketchum.

* * *

El sol ya empezaba a ponerse cuando el ferry San Lorenzo por fin llegó al Puerto Cristalino. Los cientos de entrenadores invitados al torneo comenzaron a bajar de forma ordenada del barco, dando una estampa similar a la de una serpiente multicolor. Entre toda esa multitud de jóvenes con un sueño que cumplir, se encontraban nuestros héroes: Ash y su inseparable Pikachu, su novia y Reina de Kalos Serena, su amigo Brock y la pequeña Bonnie. Una vez tuvieron los pies en tierra firme, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que contemplar maravillados el escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Por fin estaban en Pirenia: una nueva región, una nueva aventura, un nuevo sueño que cumplir. Esta vez el sueño era más ambicioso y la aventura quizás la más exigente y complicada a la que Ash se hubiera enfrentado en su vida. Pero él sabía que con el apoyo su familia, sus amigos y especialmente su novia, nada ni nadie podrían detenerle en su odisea para convertirse en Campeón del Mundo Pokémon. Tras abandonar el puerto, los cuatro entrenadores se encontraron al principio del paseo marítimo de Bahía Cristalina, y todo lo que podían ver a su alrededor eran entrenadores y más entrenadores con sus Pokémon.

— ¡Madre mía, cuánta gente hay aquí! —exclamó Bonnie, muy sorprendida.

— Y que lo digas... —soltó Serena, después de un silbido— ¿Y de verdad todos estos entrenadores también están invitados al torneo?

— Es lo más probable. —comentó Brock— Lo que no me esperaba que fueran tantos. Es posible que haya el doble o incluso el triple de gente que para una Liga Pokémon.

Ash no escuchaba ninguna palabra de lo que decían sus amigos. Estaba observando aquella legión de entrenadores, que se presentaban con los Pokémon más variopintos posibles: Pyroar, Ludicolo, Scrafty, Konkeldurr, Hitmonlee... había suficientes como para montar un safari Pokémon en medio del paseo marítimo.

— ¡Ash, que te embobas! —le gritó Bonnie en la oreja.

El susto provocado por el berrido estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibro. El chico no cayó, pero Pikachu se vio obligado a saltar de su hombro al suelo. Su entrenador miró a los tres jóvenes con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— Madre mía, este chico no cambiará nunca. —dijo la niña rubia, mirando a su Dedenne mientras este le respondía con una expresión similar.

— Le conozco de hace años, ten por seguro que Ash nunca perderá sus ansias de combatir. —comentó Brock, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

— Es lo que le hace tan especial... —hizo Serena, acercándose a su novio para abrazarse a su brazo izquierdo— Y no quiero que lo cambies nunca.

Y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla. El nativo de Kanto se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras sus compañeros reían de forma amigable. Pikachu se volvió a subir al hombro de su amigo antes de dedicarle un sonido de aprobación.

— Muy bien. Aquí comienza nuestra nueva aventura. Tengo que el presentimiento de que va a ser algo memorable. —dijo Ash, apuntando hacia la torre del Registro— Vamos, que tenemos un torneo al que registrarnos.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron los otros tres, levantando el puño.

Y pusieron rumbo al Registro del Campeonato Mundial. Durante su caminata hacia la descomunal torre, el cuarteto se cruzó con muchos más entrenadores y más Pokémon, lo que dejaba a Ash más boquiabierto por momentos. Serena no podía dejar de mirar a su novio con admiración. Sentía la misma ilusión que él con el hecho de iniciar de este nuevo viaje, además que sería el primero que hacían oficialmente como una pareja. Ella sabía que tenía que estar a su lado para darle apoyo y cariño siempre que lo necesitara, cómo la noche anterior por el teléfono holomisor. Estaba convencida que con sus ánimos, los de Brock y los de Bonnie, Ash se sentiría reconfortado y podría llegar muy lejos en el campeonato. Las calles interiores de Bahía Cristalina eran un poco estrechas, pero permitían colocar alguna terraza para las cafeterías. También se podían ver muchas paradas de suvenires y recuerdos, al igual que en el paseo. Era evidente que se trataba de una población costera muy enfocada al turismo. Después de unos cuantos minutos más de caminata, nuestros héroes llegaron al pie de la Torre del Registro. Era un gran edificio de forma cilíndrica que se elevaba por encima del resto de casas, tiendas y demás que estaban a nivel de mar. Era como contemplar un enorme tubo de cristal negro, del que entraba y salía un montón de gente, niños y adultos por igual. Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos con el aspecto del edificio, especialmente con el contraste que ofrecía respecto al resto del pueblo.

— Madre mía, desentona completamente con el resto de la Bahía... —suspiró Bonnie, mientras miraba desconcertada.

— Sí, es como si colocaras la Torre Prisma de Ciudad Luminalia en medio de Pueblo Paleta. —comparó Ash, aunque el símil dejó al resto un tanto descolocados.

— Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… —replicó la rubia, avanzando hacia la entrada— Bueno, ¿vamos o qué?

La pequeña también estaba entusiasmada con el Campeonato Mundial. Era la primera vez en su vida que viajaba fuera de Kalos, y encima era para iniciar su viaje como Entrenadora Pokémon junto a sus amigos Ash y Serena. Tenía la esperanza de, por lo menos, ganar uno o dos combates en la fase previa antes de que la devolvieran a la realidad. Pero solamente con Dedenne no había mucho que hacer... Era probable que tuviera que capturar a algún Pokémon, con la ayuda de Ash, obviamente. La idea de tener a más de un Pokémon en su equipo le hizo recordar a su querido Blandín. Ay, Blandín… aquella pequeña criatura verde que al final resultó ser una de las formas del Legendario Zygarde. Sólo Arceus sabía dónde estaría ahora mismo, tras las macabras acciones del filántropo de Kalos Lysson, que desembocaron en…

— Bonnie, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Serena, que se había arrodillado a la altura de la niña.

La pequeña rubia salió del trance instantáneamente. Se había quedado parada en medio de la puerta de entrada a la torre. Dedenne acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amiga para reconfortarla. Bonnie agradeció el gesto rascándole la barbita al Pokémon, que soltó un pequeño chirrido del gustito.

— Sí, tranquila. —contestó la niña, sonriendo a su amiga.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dio la mano antes de que todos entraran al Registro. El interior del edificio se dividía en tres secciones diferentes: en el ala izquierda se encontraba el mostrador del Centro Pokémon, con la Enfermera Joy atendiendo a algunos entrenadores y sus Pokémon cansados. El ala derecha estaba destinada a una especie de cafetería, con sofás incluso. Y la zona central era la que estaba más poblada, ya que allí estaban los mostradores para registrarse en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. Había dos grandes colas, y al frente de ellas dos mujeres encargadas de controlar todo aquel que confirmara su participación en torneo. Ash estaba listo para situarse en la cola, pero sintió una sensación muy incómoda. Una fuerza oscura y tenebrosa que tenía muy, pero que muy cerca. El nativo de Kanto giró su cabeza lentamente para tratar de descubrir qué o quién era, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Y su instinto no le falló. Era Brock.

El joven aspirante a Doctor Pokémon se había quedado petrificado, mirando atentamente al mostrador del Centro Pokémon. Su respiración era tensa, pero acompasada. Sus ojos, por muy entrecerrados que estuvieran, tenían su objetivo perfectamente fijado: la enfermera Joy. Aquella mujer con el uniforme blanco impoluto, el cabello rosado con dos coletas redondas, los ojos azules y su sonrisa de dentista. Ash conocía aquella mirada, no era la primera vez que la veía. Y en el fondo sabía que esa mirada lo único que iba a traer no eran más que problemas y una reacción de sorpresa muy negativa por parte de su novia y la pequeña Bonnie. El pelo pincho tenía que actuar rápido sino quería que la situación se desmadrara. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Pikachu, que obedeció y se dispuso a detener a Brock. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El joven de piel oscura había apartado a unas cuántas personas a empujones a una velocidad asombrosa, y se encontraba a dos centímetros de la enfermera Joy. Le sujetaba las manos delicadamente, y ya le debía estar soltando una de sus frases de ligue baratas, provocándole un ligero sonrojo a la enfermera.

— Ya estamos como siempre… —soltó Ash en un suspiro de frustración, mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador— Esperaba nunca tener que hacer esto, pero es lo que hay.

Serena y Bonnie miraron desde la cola del registro y con curiosidad que había ocurrido con sus dos acompañantes. Más se sorprendieron aún al ver que Ash se llevaba a Brock de allí de un buen tirón en la oreja.

— Lo siento mucho, Enfermera Joy, mi amigo todavía está un poco afectado por el jet lag…

Esta fue la excusa que dio el nativo de Kanto a la doctora, apretando los dientes mientras estiraba a Brock de vuelta a la cola. El joven aspirante a doctor se quejaba del dolor, pero Ash hizo caso omiso. El entrenador de Pikachu lo arrastró por el suelo de la oreja hasta llevarlo de nuevo junto con Serena y Bonnie.

— ¡Ash! ¡Para ya, por favor! ¡Que me haces daño! —exclamaba el chico de Ciudad Plateada, gesticulando animadamente.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó Serena, escandalizada.

— Le conozco mejor que nadie, es la única opción que tenía. —comentó Ash, soltándole la oreja— Cuando ve a la enfermera Joy, la agente Mara o a cualquier otra mujer, se descontrola. Lo único que le detiene es un buen estirón de orejas. Más vale prevenir que curar.

— Jolín… Primero Misty, luego Max, después Croagunk, ¿y ahora tú, Ash? —preguntó Brock, tapándose la oreja adolorida— Deberías darme alguna oportunidad, amigo…

— Tiene razón, Ash. No creo que sea para tanto. —dijo Serena, ayudando a Brock a levantarse.

— Le he visto ligar con miles de mujeres en cuatro regiones diferentes. Sé de lo que hablo. —replicó Ash, cruzando los brazos.

— Pues yo creo que Ash tiene razón… —añadió Bonnie, señalando hacia el final de la cola del registro.

Allí estaba Brock, tras repetir los mismos movimientos que en el mostrador del Centro Pokémon. Y es que la persona encargada de registrar a los participantes del Campeonato Mundial era una mujer. Y no una mujer cualquiera, sino una auténtica belleza, incluso desde los ojos de Serena y Bonnie. Tenía una larga melena lisa y ojos azulados, y llevaba un uniforme similar al de las azafatas de vuelo, con una insignia de una PokéBall dorada en la solapa izquierda del pecho. Brock había perdido el control, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían ahora dos corazones gigantes, mientras le sujetaba la mano derecha a la registradora y decía otra de sus muchas frases cutres para ligar:

— Nunca sabes de donde vienen ni lo que te vas a encontrar, pero lo que yo he descubierto es a la chica de mis sueños.

Ash y compañía salieron a toda prisa para detener a su colega enamoradizo, pero una vez llegaron allí, lo que ocurrió fue bastante inesperado. A pocos metros de llegar al entrenador de Ciudad Plateada, Dedenne saltó del hombro de Bonnie y se amarró al chaleco de Brock, antes de soltarle una tremenda descarga eléctrica. El joven cuidador Pokémon se puso a temblar, mientras sus amigos miraban perplejos la escena. Ash tuvo la sensación de que había encontrado en Dedenne al perfecto sustituto de Croagunk para parar al alocado ligón. Casi un minuto después, el pequeño ratón eléctrico detuvo su ofensiva sobre el compañero de Kanto, y este cayó redondo al suelo, bien chamuscado. La chica del registro quedó bien aturdida, ya que no esperaba para nada aquél desenlace, de la misma forma que los demás.

— ¡Dene! —exclamó el Pokémon, antes de volver a hombros de su propietaria.

— Erm… Buen trabajo, Dedenne… Creo. —dijo Bonnie, todavía sin saber del todo de qué forma posicionarse.

Por una parte, le daba un poco de pena ver al aspirante a Médico Pokémon en el suelo, requemado. Pero por otro lado, Ash tenía razón. Ese hombre era un auténtico mujeriego, un peligro andante por así decirlo, por lo que había que pararle los pies. Además, no era la primera vez que Dedenne hacía un buen trabajo electrocutando a alguien. La pequeña rubia todavía recuerda la descarga que le soltó a Lillia, aquella chica que intentó casarse con su hermano un tiempo atrás. Brock seguía echando humo por los cuatro costados, mientras Ash y Serena le ayudaban a levantarse. La chica del registro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero, ya que el resto de personas de la cola habían "ofrecido su sitio amablemente" a Ash, Brock y compañía, empezó con el saludo protocolario.

— Bienvenidos al Registro del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon en Bahía Cristalina. Mi nombre es Dalena, y soy la encargada de formalizar vuestra inscripción en el torneo. ¿Tenéis alguna duda antes de que proceda?

— Yo tengo una. —comentó Serena— ¿Cómo es que tenemos que inscribirnos en la Liga antes incluso de luchar en el primer gimnasio? En cualquier otra región el procedimiento es diferente…

— Me alegra que hagas esta pregunta. —contestó Dalena— Y es que el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon de Pirenia no es como el de cualquier otra región del mundo. Este territorio es conocido por ser uno de los mejores para entrenar y hacer más fuertes a los Pokémon, por eso cada año muchísima gente viaja aquí con el único objetivo de fortalecerse y descubrir esta magnífica región. Nuestra Liga tiene los mismos estandartes de exigencia, incluso desde el primer gimnasio oficial. Es por eso que desde el momento en que se instauró el Campeonato Mundial, se incluyó una norma especial para sus participantes: la vida única.

— ¿Vida única? —preguntaron los cuatro jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

— Exacto. En el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon ocurre lo mismo que en los videojuegos con opción de muerte permanente: pierdes un solo combate oficial y vuelves a tu casa. Da igual si es en el primer gimnasio, en el tercero, en el octavo o en la fase final. No hay repescas, no hay segundas oportunidades. En Pirenia la derrota significa la eliminación automática del torneo.

Ash y sus amigos quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras de Dalena. Ahí Ash, Serena y Brock entendieron las palabras del profesor Oak, diciendo que el torneo de Pirenia no era uno cualquiera. Aquél era el giro de tuerca a la dificultad de cualquier aventura anterior: la pérdida de la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad. Allí aquello no existía, no había un posible intento de revancha. Perder cualquier combate de gimnasio antes de la fase final significaría el final de la odisea, el fin del juego, todo habría terminado.

— Entiendo que pueda ser una condición muy dura, pero tiene una razón de ser. —continuó Dalena— En el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon sólo pueden y sólo deberían participar los mejores entrenadores del planeta. Pero que esto quede entre vosotros y yo...

Entonces, la chica del pelo azul les hizo señas para que acercaran la oreja. Los entrenadores asintieron y se aproximaron hacia Dalena, que les habló a susurros.

— Este año han invitado a una cantidad descomunal de participantes, he escuchado por ahí que hay más de mil invitados, por lo que se necesita alguna manera de establecer el corte. La norma de la vida única ha existido desde la creación del torneo, y habido ocasiones en las que esto ha causado que en la fase final compitieran menos de diez entrenadores. Y claramente esos entrenadores merecieron participar en la fase final, ya que eran considerados los mejores de todo el mundo Pokémon. Pero es que este año es el primero en el que hay tanta gente invitada al campeonato, por lo que es posible que la criba en los gimnasios sea más salvaje que nunca.

— Menuda locura... —susurró Ash, mientras Serena le daba la mano y se la estrujaba con fuerza— Esto significa que el margen de error es nulo, y si fallamos ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— Pero no entiendo que haya tantos participantes. ¿Qué pretenden llenando un torneo tan prestigioso de gente sin control? —preguntó Bonnie.

— Si os digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea, pero supongo que quisieron ampliar las fronteras del campeonato y se han excedido. —contestó Dalena.

La preocupación invadió el espíritu de los cuatros jóvenes. En primer lugar, estaba la fatal regla de vida única, que podía acabar con el sueño de Ash de una sola derrota. Y segundo, el número de aspirantes a convertirse en Campeón del Mundo podía ser un obstáculo gigantesco si llegaran a una hipotética fase final.

— Bueno, basta de preocupaciones, que tenéis un largo camino por delante. —comentó la azafata— Procedamos con la inscripción. ¿Competís individualmente o en grupo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Ash, con la misma cara de curiosidad que sus compañeros.

— En este Campeonato hay dos tipos de inscripciones: individual o en grupo. Esta última se puede realizar si dos o más personas quieren competir en la fase previa de forma conjunta. Competirías por las ocho medallas como si fuerais un solo entrenador. La victoria de uno en un gimnasio es una victoria para todos, además de ser un proceso más ágil al no tener que batallar los cuatro obligatoriamente contra el líder. Pero hay un par de condiciones: la primera, los cuatro tendríais que combatir contra al menos un líder de gimnasio. La segunda, es que la regla de vida única sigue siendo válida, y la derrota de uno manda a todo el grupo para casa.

Ash, Serena, Brock y Bonnie se juntaron e hicieron una pequeña piña para discutir cómo se inscribirían. La opción grupal tenía sus pros y sus contras. Por una parte, podía repartir entre los cuatro la tarea de conseguir las ocho medallas, y así podían gestionar mejor la fatiga y el cansancio de los combates. Pero por otro lado, a la mínima que perdieran en un gimnasio quedarían todos eliminados, sin posibilidad de revancha. Aquello complicaba las posibilidades tanto para Serena como para Bonnie. La primera porque los combates Pokémon seguían siendo su punto débil, por mucho que hubiera entrenado los días anteriores; y la segunda porque ni siquiera tenía experiencia como entrenadora.

— ¿Creéis que es una buena idea? —preguntó el de Kanto— Yo le veo varias pegas...

— Ash, yo prefiero la inscripción grupal. —dijo Serena, convencida— Sé que no soy muy buena en las batallas, pero prometí que te ayudaría en todo lo posible para que ganaras este torneo. Y si eso implica meterme en combates contra líderes de gimnasio, da por seguro que lo haré. Ash, yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y a darlo todo por ti.

— ¡Yo también! —exclamó Bonnie— Quizá no haya luchado nunca en un combate Pokémon, pero me esforzaré y me haré muy fuerte para ayudarte. ¡Dedenne está listo para dejarse el pellejo para llegar a la fase final! ¡Y si con Dedenne no hay suficiente, capturaremos a más Pokémon y los haré invencibles!

— Estoy de acuerdo. —añadió Brock— Ash, hemos venido hasta aquí para llegar juntos a la fase final, y todo lo que sea ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon y ganar el campeonato mundial, no dudes ni un solo segundo que lo haremos.

Ash miró a todos sus compañeros con un brillo especial en los ojos. El simple hecho de que se hubieran unido a la aventura para pasarlo en grande ya era digno de admirar, pero que además estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarle a cumplir su sueño y redimirse… aquello le dejaba sin palabras. Su sonrisa era una clara muestra de ello, parecía que incluso estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

— Muchísimas gracias, chicos. No sabéis cuánto os aprecio… Sois los mejores.

— No, tú eres el mejor, Ash. Y sabemos que lo vas a demostrar aquí en Pirenia. —dijo Serena, rompiendo la piña y besando los labios de su novio dulcemente.

Ash cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel pequeño instante. Los pocos besos que le había dado su novia desde que habían empezado a salir siempre le habían ayudado a despejar su mente. Eran lo mejor para limpiar su consciencia de malos recuerdos y pensar en positivo. Una vez separaron sus labios, Ash, Serena y compañía volvieron ante Dalena y le confirmaron que se inscribirían como grupo en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. La azafata se mostró encantada con su decisión, y procedió a darles varios formularios. No eran nada del otro mundo: debían rellenarlos con su nombre, edad, lugar de origen, Pokémon con los que iniciarían la fase de gimnasios, etcétera. Un procedimiento de lo más rutinario, incluso un poco aburrido para algunos. Como Bonnie, no acostumbrada a estos procesos burocráticos, que soltó más de un suspiro mientras escribía. El último formulario era para el registro del grupo en sí, con los nombres de sus miembros y un nombre concreto para este. Serena no se lo pensó dos veces y, antes de que Ash y los demás tuvieran tiempo de decir algún nombre, cogió el bolígrafo y apuntó dos simples palabras: _Sparkling Dreams_.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Ash.

— _Sparkling Dreams_. Sueños resplandecientes, sueños brillantes, nuestros sueños. —dijo Serena, de forma ciertamente solemne— El sueño de Bonnie de convertirse en Entrenadora Pokémon. El de Brock, ser Médico Pokémon. El tuyo, Ash, llegar a convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. Y el mío… estar siempre contigo, cielo.

Aquella última frase sonrojó a la pareja de tórtolos, antes de que la pelimiel continuara.

— Estos son nuestros deseos más brillantes, más resplandecientes, los que más queremos que se hagan realidad. Los veo cada noche, cuando levanto la vista al cielo y veo todas esas estrellas brillando. Allí están nuestros cuatro sueños. Y se van a acabar cumpliendo. Estoy segura.

Bonnie, Brock y Ash sonrieron con ternura. Era una buena manera de verlo, cuatro sueños por cumplir, y el primero de ellos podía ser el de Ash. No tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar el nombre del grupo como Sparkling Dreams. Dalena recogió todos los documentos y los selló uno a uno, antes de darle una pequeña caja a Ash.

— Perfecto. Con esto ya estáis oficialmente inscritos en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. Aquí tenéis el medallero, espero que consigáis las ocho medallas sin ningún problema. Ah, y antes de que me olvides, también necesitaréis unas PokéDex.

Y de debajo del mostrador, la azafata les enseñó los cuatro dispositivos que llevarían encima. Era un aparato rectangular de color rojo y de bordes redondeados, con una gran pantalla y un único botón, con el diseño de una PokéBall.

— En Pirenia la Pokédex es literalmente un teléfono multifunción, alberga multitud de facilidades para los entrenadores. Desde un registro completo de las más de setecientas especies de Pokémon repartidas por el mundo, un mapa de la región y, como ya he dicho, funciones de telefonía para mantener el contacto con vuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos. Hay una buena cobertura más allá de las ciudades y pueblos, así que no debería haber ninguna dificultad. Espero que podáis llegar a verlos todos sin problema…

— No te preocupes. Ya verás cómo recorremos toda la región y llegamos invictos a la fase final. —soltó Ash, entusiasmado.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! —exclamó la azafata— Ahora ya lo tenéis todo listo para ir al primer gimnasio de Pirenia, en Ciudad Sólica. Está al sur de Bahía Cristalina, y quizá tardáis unos cuantos días a pie, por lo que podríais aprovechar para ver más del pueblo. Como ya habréis visto, tiene de todo.

— Eso es cierto. —comentó Serena— ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

— Bueno, podéis contemplar el paseo marítimo, la playa, algunas tiendas interiores... pero lo que no os podéis perder es la Iglesia Cristalina. Es sencillamente espectacular. No tiene desperdicio.

— Así que una iglesia... —hizo Brock— Interesante, no hay muchas iglesias en las ciudades principales de otras regiones. Además, seguro que para una boda rapidita está muy bien...

Otra insinuación por parte de Brock, que hizo que Dedenne volviera a cargar sus mofletes. Al verlo, el joven de Ciudad Plateada se retractó.

— Vale, vale, era una broma, solo una broma... —decía, nervioso y gesticulando.

El Pokémon de tipo eléctrico asintió y dejó de cargar electricidad, lo que provocó un suspiro de alivio en Brock. Bonnie soltó una pequeña risita mientras Ash agradecía a Dalena toda la información que les había dado. Una vez se despidieron de la azafata, los cuatro jóvenes se dispusieron a salir de la torre del Registro. Pero, de repente, Ash se detuvo en seco. Su mirada mostraba incredulidad, incluso terror. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y sus ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas. Entre la multitud congregada en la torre, el pelo pincho había visto a una persona. Pero no una persona cualquiera, era alguien que le traía muy malos recuerdos de su aventura en Kalos. Se trataba de un joven alto, de cabello gris azulado muy removido y ojos azules. Llevaba una bufanda también azul junto con una chaqueta oscura, dos camisetas (una azul y otra blanca) y unos pantalones grises. Ash no podía ni creer que hubiera llegado hasta allí, incluso que lo hubieran invitado. Serena se preocupó mucho al ver a su novio tan estupefacto.

— Ash, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, poniendo su mano en el hombro del entrenador.

Pikachu también zarandeó un poco la pierna de su entrenador, asustado. La cara de Ash no cambió, ni siquiera pudo mover un centímetro de su cuerpo de la sorpresa, pero sí que llegó a pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado.

— Alain...

Sólo Bonnie reaccionó ante aquello. Brock ni tan solo conocía a ese chaval, y Serena sólo le vio combatir una vez con Ash antes de convertirse en Reina de Kalos, pero la pequeña rubia conocía toda la historia. Había vivido la historia en primera persona. Y lo primero que sintió fue rabia. Ganas de salir corriendo hacia ese joven y descargar todo su rencor y odio hacia él.

— ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Dónde!? ¡Que venga aquí, que se va a acordar de quién soy yo!

Pero Ash la agarró del vestido y la frenó en seco. La niña se zarandeaba y gritaba para que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la soltara, pero éste hizo caso omiso. Al final, Bonnie desistió, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes con frustración.

— Blandín... —susurró, muy angustiada.

Ni Serena ni Brock entendían qué estaba sucediendo, ambos se miraban con cara de circunstancias mientras Ash trataba de calmar a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó la pelimiel— ¿Qué ocurre con Blandín? ¿Qué tiene que ver con ese chico, Alain?

Ash se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de Serena. Su semblante era similar al de Bonnie, lleno de mal humor y frustración, pero mucho más contenido.

— Es... es una larga historia.

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN (Domingo, 15 de mayo de 2016, 18:37 hora de España): Parece ser que hay un problema de sincronización de reviews en todo FanFiction. Dicen que para mañana lunes o el martes tendría que estar arreglado, pero de todos modos podéis seguir dejando vuestros reviews con cualquier comentario que me queráis hacer llegar. Ya cuando se arregle este follón podré leerlos todos y responder si es que me habéis dejado una pregunta o algo. Sino, también me podéis dejar un privado, que eso parece que sí que funciona. Disculpad las molestias. :$**

* * *

 **Madre mía, empezamos fuertes, ¡con un buen shocker! XD En fin, quizá en cuanto a emociones y tensión no sea tan parecido al primer capítulo del prólogo pero por algo se empieza. También he de decir que tuve suerte de una filtración para darle el nombre español oficial a Puni-chan: Blandín. El primer capítulo de XY &Z todavía no se ha estrenado en España pero Tu Vecina Antikachu publicó en Twitter un fragmento de vídeo con la escena en la que Bonnie le da el mote, así que me puedo considerar afortunado.**

 **Pasando a la ronda de noticias, por fin tenemos los primeros datos de Pokémon Sol y Luna. Las páginas de la CoroCoro de este mes no han traido nada (qué sorpresa :O), pero gracias a la web oficial de Pokémon ya conocemos los iniciales, los legendarios, la región y los personajes. Los Pokémon iniciales para la séptima generación son Rowlet (un búho de tipo Planta/Volador con complejo de niña de El Exorcista), Litten (un gatito de tipo Fuego igual de serio que Kimi Raikkonen) y Popplio (una adorable foca de circo de tipo Agua). También han aparecido en el trailer publicado el martes los legendarios de las portadas, aún sin nombre pero que presumiblemente son Solgaleo y Lunaala. El primero es un león que parece ligeramente inspirado en Digimon, mientras que el segundo parece una mezcla de Noivern, Yveltal y Astrid/Olympia. XD Si tuviera que elegir, me decantaba por la edición Sol y el inicial de Fuego, como he hecho casi siempre. Una última hora relacionada con los Pokémon es que hoy mismo un vídeo del canal de YouTube de CoroCoro (lo primero que enseñan realmente en tres meses XD) mostraba nuevas imágenes de gameplay y lo que parece ser un nuevo Pokémon. Su aspecto recordaba al de un Skiddo o Gogoat. Sobre la región, al final está inspirada en Hawaii [Lástima, espero que Kalos Sur se la guarden para la octava generación :(] y se llamará Alola. Y sí, ya he cantado "Alola Oé" por lo menos cien veces. :P Y los personajes... Es complicado. A primera vista, el personaje es personalizable y muy genérico en el trailer, lo que daría esperanzas de que Serena continúe con Ash en el anime de Sol y Luna. No es ningún secreto que el Amourshipping es de los pairings más interesantes que Pokémon ha generado, y goza de mucha popularidad entre la comunidad. Sin ir más lejos, Twitter en Japón ya ha tenido como trending topic el hashtag SatoSere varias veces este año. Por lo que sería realmente extraño y troll por parte de TV Tokyo llenar nuestra pantalla con tantas pistas y hints (como ocurrió en su día con el Phinbella en Phineas y Ferb, el primer pairing que defendí a muerte) para que luego no ocurra nada. Se arriesgan a perder bastantes espectadores y aficionados defensores de la pareja de Ash y Serena. Por hacer una comparación, ahora mismo el Amourshipping está en la UCI, estable, pero en la UCI. La esperanza que tenemos la mayoría es que salga de la UCI y se haga canon. Y yo en el fondo tengo la corazonada de que eso va a suceder tarde o temprano.**

 **Respecto al anime, surgió una supuesta filtración del capítulo del 25 de agosto (titulado ni más ni menos que "La confesión de Serena"), en el cuál sucede una situación similar a la del Campamento del Profesor Oak pero con los papeles cambiados, es decir, Serena ayudando a Ash. Por desgracia, creo que es un fake, ya que no ha sido confirmado para nada por Serebii. Sino, sería lo que muchos fans estaban esperando, como he mencionado más arriba. Lo que sí se ha confirmado es un posible desarrollo del personaje de Ash tras perderse en el Bosque Errantes (26 de mayo) y aún más increíble... ¡Goodra regresa el 9 de junio! :D Por lo que tendremos unas semanas moviditas. :)**

 **Con esto llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos la semana que viene para averiguar qué ocurrió con Alain y Blandín. ¡Cuidaos mucho! ;)**


	2. Ruta 2: La iglesia embrujada, Parte I

**Creí que los números del prólogo no se podían superar... pero estaba claro que me equivocaba. 7 reviews, 21 favoritos, 19 follows, cerca de 300 visitas en una semana a pesar de los problemas con la web... De verdad, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando a Sparkling Dreams. Que haya usuarios que comenten diciendo que este es uno de los mejores fanfics que han leído es algo que me anima de una forma indescriptible y me da muchas más fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, aunque esté en la parte crítica del año universitario. De verdad, sois los mejores y os quiero muchísimo, os lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón. :) Cambiando de tema, al final del capítulo, os comentaré rápidamente el episodio de ayer de Pokémon XY &Z, como prepara el terreno para el del Bosque Errantes del 26 de mayo (un día después de mi cumpleaños, que es el 25 de mayo, por cierto :D) y una noticia muy interesante que ha surgido de Pokémon Sol y Luna.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, ¡comenzamos! ;)**

* * *

 **RUTA 2: La iglesia embrujada. Parte I**

La noche había caído en Bahía Cristalina, pero la gente seguía en la calle, disfrutando del paseo marítimo y de los restaurantes abiertos para la cena. Ash, Brock, Serena y Bonnie cenaron en uno de esos muchos restaurantes, y la verdad es que no escatimaron en gastos. Era su primera noche en la región de Pirenia, y había que celebrarlo de alguna forma. La cena transcurrió aparentemente tranquila, pero el ambiente seguía muy cargado. Ash y Bonnie continuaban estando un poco aturdidos después de haber visto a Alain en la torre del Registro, mientras que Serena y Brock les observaban con cara de preocupación, especialmente la pelimiel. La Reina de Kalos todavía no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido entre su novio y su amiga con ese chico, y mucho menos que tenía que ver el pequeño Blandín en todo aquello. Aunque lo preguntó varias veces durante la cena, ninguno de los dos contestó, lo que incrementó la tensión. Brock prefirió mantenerse en silencio y observar atentamente a sus compañeros. Nunca antes había visto a Ash de aquella forma, era como si se hubiera encontrado cara a cara con un enemigo terrible. Pikachu y Dedenne también tenían su mirada puesta en sus entrenadores. Ambos Pokémon conocían la historia, y sabían que era un momento que ambos habían tratado de olvidar a la fuerza, pero que todavía no lo habían conseguido.

Después de cenar, nuestros héroes disfrutaron de una caminata tranquila por el paseo marítimo. Habían decidido cruzar la playa de una punta a la otra y acercarse hasta la Iglesia Cristalina, tal y como les había comentado Dalena. La noche era muy apacible y estrellada. Una suave brisa soplaba en la nuca de los cuatro entrenadores y les relajaba, aunque por dentro Ash y Bonnie seguían igual. Cerca de llegar a la escalinata que conducía a la iglesia, Serena se hartó de tanta cara larga y les volvió a insistir sobre el tema.

— Ash, Bonnie, creo que ya es suficiente. Necesito saber qué pasó con Alain. No puede ser que os paséis toda la noche con esas caras. —dijo la pelimiel.

El pelo pincho y la rubia se quedaron mirando a Serena con seriedad. En su rostro se podía ver la frustración que tenían acumulada dentro, pero con ganas de sacarla al exterior.

— Vamos, chicos... No os podéis guardar toda la rabia y el rencor, no es bueno. Por favor, dejad que os ayude, dejadme saber qué ocurrió...

La Reina tenía razón. Tanta negatividad acumulada en un cuerpo podía ser perjudicial hasta para la propia salud. Sin ninguna otra salida, Ash soltó un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar lo sucedido.

Antes de llegar a la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se toparon una última vez con el malvado Team Flare. Su objetivo seguía siendo, por alguna razón, el misterioso Pokémon que se había encontrado Bonnie, Blandín. No fue hasta que Ash y los hermanos rubios llegaron hasta el líder del Team Flare, el filántropo Lysson, que descubrieron sus verdaderos planes. Lysson les reveló que Blandín era uno de los núcleos de Zygarde, un Pokémon legendario de la región de Kalos. Lo que intentaban conseguir con Blandín era "completar" a Zygarde con todos sus núcleos repartidos por la región y despertar su forma perfecta. De piedra se quedó Ash al enterarse también de que Alain, un interesante entrenador con el que había luchado varias veces contra su Mega-Charizard, había actuado bajo órdenes de Lysson para ayudarle a cometer su plan diabólico. La situación desembocó en un cruento combate Pokémon que enfrentó a Ash y Alain. Esta vez, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta salió victorioso, pero no pudo evitar que Lysson despertara la forma completa de Zygarde. Era un auténtico caos, el legendario actuaba de forma completamente descontrolada y ni Malva, miembro del Alto Mando de Kalos, ni Ash, ni Alain y ni siquiera el líder del Team Flare podía detenerle. Tampoco pudo Bonnie, por mucho que intentara abrir el corazón de su querido Blandín. Un gesto que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida cuando Zygarde la atacó sin remordimientos con Mil Flechas, un golpe que el Noivern de Ash, Pikachu y su Dedenne recibieron con tal de salvar a la niña. Ante una situación tan dantesca, nadie sabía cómo parar a aquel monstruo sin alma en el que se había convertido Zygarde por culpa de los experimentos del Team Flare. No había forma de detener aquello... excepto por la idea que tuvo Alain. Después de que su Mega-Charizard se recuperara del combate contra Ash, el joven decidió que la única forma de acabar con Zygarde era con un ataque directo al núcleo del legendario. Lysson le tachó de loco, diciendo que haciendo eso acabaría destruyendo al Pokémon, matándolo si se puede considerar así. Alain hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y ordenó a Charizard que golpeara con Anillo Ígneo en la zona central del cuerpo de Zygarde, donde se "fusionaban" sus dos núcleos. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie también trataron de detenerle, alegando que tenía que haber otra manera de pararle, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. El Pokémon de tipo Dragón recibió un terrible golpe en su núcleo, lo que provocó que se desvaneciera tras una tremenda explosión de luz cegadora. Kalos se había salvado, Ash y compañía habían sobrevivido... pero Zygarde había sido aniquilado de la faz de la tierra. Bonnie quedó en shock, completamente traumatizada después de ver "morir" a su amigo, a su querido Blandín de una forma tan cruel. Lo único que Alain dijo para justificar su acción fue lo siguiente:

— Deberíais darme las gracias, porque si de verdad hubiera creído en otra opción como vosotros, ahora mismo estaríais muertos.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada tras escuchar la explicación de su novio. La cara de Brock también era todo un poema, nunca antes había oído una historia con un final tan trágico. Bonnie no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar amargamente al lado de Ash. El alma compasiva de la Reina de Kalos se apoderó de ella, y rápidamente se arrodilló para abrazar a la niña.

— Tranquila, Bonnie, suéltalo todo, desahógate. —decía Serena, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la pequeña rubia con ternura, como una madre haría con su apenada hija.

— ¡Blandín...! ¡Blandín...! —repetía y repetía Bonnie, desconsolada, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Serena y gritaba para expulsar toda la rabia acumulada.

— No es la primera vez que oigo hablar de situaciones así. De hecho he vivido ya unas cuántas contigo, Ash. —comentó Brock— Y siempre lográbamos salir de ellas con todos a salvo, sin ninguna pérdida. Pero esto...

— Yo sé que había otra posibilidad, otra forma de ayudar a Zygarde... Pero Alain no tuvo escrúpulos. Lo destruyó delante de nuestros ojos, y sin remordimientos. No se lo perdonaré jamás... —hizo Ash, apretando el puño con rabia.

Serena, después de consolar a Bonnie, se levantó y abrazó a su novio con suavidad. La pelimiel acarició su espalda lentamente, tratando también de tranquilizarle.

— Ash, calma... Intenta no pensar en ello, aunque sea difícil. Lo único que importa ahora es que estamos aquí, en Pirenia, comenzando una nueva aventura todos juntos. Mejor no traer a la memoria recuerdos dolorosos del pasado.

Ash suspiró profundamente otra vez y se dejó relajar. Serena era una de las personas que mejor comprendían sus sentimientos, y siempre sabía cómo devolverle por el camino positivo. Era prácticamente su ángel de guardia.

— Tienes razón. Es mejor concentrarse en el objetivo que tenemos por delante. —dijo el pelo pincho.

— Eso es lo que quería oír, cielo. —contestó su novia, sonriendo y plantándole un pequeño beso en sus labios— Vamos, que la Iglesia Cristalina nos espera.

* * *

Unos minutos después, nuestros héroes se situaron delante de ese sorprendente monumento que era la Iglesia Cristalina. Un edificio de tres naves con una bóveda de medio punto y dos torres a diferente altura. Ambas torres conservaban su campana, pero la torre más alta la cubría con el campanario completo, mientras que la otra estaba expuesta al aire libre, con un gran reloj situado debajo. Estaba construida con piedra blanca, que a la luz de la luna se reflejaba ligeramente. Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron impresionados con la arquitectura de aquella iglesia. También se fijaron que en la puerta principal estaba decorada con motivos dorados de lo que parecía ser un Pokémon.

— Es impresionante... —suspiró Serena, maravillada.

— Y que lo digas... La Torre del Registro ya es sorprendente por cómo destaca entre el resto de la Bahía, pero esto deja a uno sin palabras... —dijo Brock, contemplando atentamente las torres.

Bonnie se acercó al portal para observar su decoración. Aparecían varias imágenes de ese Pokémon tan extraño para ella. Por lo que podía ver, era una criatura de la misma forma que un Rapidash pero mucho más estilizada y sin cola. Su boca parecía una máscara y sus ojos eran extremadamente penetrantes. Pero lo que más destacado de su forma era el gran anillo que rodeaba su cintura, con ramificaciones en forma de lanza. De repente, un golpe muy fuerte hizo temblar el portal. La pequeña rubia se asustó y dio unos pasos atrás. Ash, Brock y Serena centraron su atención en la niña, que había acabado cayendo de culo.

— ¡Bonnie! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la Reina de Kalos, que se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Ha-hay algo detrás de la puerta... —contestó la rubia, respirando agitadamente.

Entonces, un segundo estruendo agitó la gran puerta. Los cuatro entrenadores estaban en tensión, expectantes a ver qué podía suceder. Pikachu y Dedenne se pusieron en primera fila, listos para atacar a cualquier enemigo que saliera de detrás del portal. Después de varios golpes más, el portal se abrió inesperadamente y un cuerpo salió volando de dentro de la iglesia antes de aterrizar de forma muy dura contra el suelo. Se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, de ojos color café y ataviado con el hábito religioso de color negro acompañado de un alzacuellos. Ash y Brock se apresuraron a ayudar al hombre a levantarse, mientras Bonnie y Serena trataban de distinguir algo en el interior de la iglesia cuando el portal se cerró se golpe. El hombre se espolsó el hábito y se aclaró la garganta.

— Muchas gracias, jóvenes. Disculpad el lamentable espectáculo que acabáis de presenciar... Permitid que me presente. Soy el Padre Mauro, principal dirigente religioso de la Iglesia Cristalina.

— Es un placer conocerle, padre. —dijo Ash, estrechándole la mano— Yo soy Ash Ketchum, entrenador Pokémon. Esta es mi novia Serena y mis amigos, Brock y Bonnie.

— Y díganos, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó Bonnie.

— Siendo sincero... no tengo ni la menor idea. —contestó Mauro, soltando un largo suspiro— Hace semanas que ocurren cosas muy extrañas dentro de la iglesia, y todavía no he podido encontrar un culpable o algún motivo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con cosas extrañas? —cuestionó Serena.

— Hechos misteriosos, que superan los límites de la lógica... Biblias volando, imágenes religiosas profanadas, vitrales rotos y lo peor de todo... el órgano sonando en mitad de la noche sin que nadie lo toque...

Serena comenzó a temblar tímidamente. Tragó saliva y cubrió su torso con sus brazos, asustada. Si había dos cosas a las que la pelimiel le tenía terror eran las tormentas eléctricas y los fenómenos paranormales, fantasmas y demás. Sin ir más lejos, cada vez que pasaba al lado de una casa del terror en cualquier feria, se le ponían los pelos como escarpias. Para su suerte, Ash puso la mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarla un poco.

— Ya no sé qué hacer. —dijo el padre, muy nervioso— No entiendo el porqué de todo esto... ¿Qué quieres de mí, Arceus? ¿¡Por qué me torturas en tu centro de culto!?

— ¿Arceus? —preguntó otra vez Bonnie— ¿Entonces ese es el Pokémon que aparece en los motivos del portal?

Antes de que el Padre Mauro pudiera contestar, un sonido muy agudo y alto se pudo escuchar desde el interior de la iglesia. El hombre del hábito se puso a temblar.

— ¿Lo escucháis? ¿Oís eso? —preguntó el hombre, con la voz resquebrajada— Es el órgano, y seguro que no hay nadie tocándolo, como siempre...

— Padre, mantenga la calma, por favor. —hizo Brock— Mejor será que entremos y comprobemos personalmente qué está ocurriendo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Serena, muy tensa.

— Tranquila, Serena, no pasará nada... —dijo Ash, sujetándole la mano— Yo te protegeré si pasa alguna cosa.

La pelimiel se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que sonreía amablemente a su novio.

— Gracias, Ash… Eres un amor de persona. —respondió, plantándole un besito en la mejilla.

— ¡Uf! ¡Menuda sobredosis de azúcar! —exclamó Bonnie, con cachondeo— Mejor que vayamos entrando ya o voy a acabar con caries…

Y se acercó al portal junto con el Padre Mauro soltando una buena risa. Ash y Serena les siguieron, sonrojados, mientras que Brock cerró el pelotón. El padre trató de empujar la puerta, pero no quería moverse. El sonido del órgano iba subiendo de volumen escalonadamente, lo que ponía al religioso de los nervios. El hombre seguía forzando el portal para tratar de empujarlo, pero este no se abría ni un centímetro. Brock y Ash se unieron, tratando de forzar la puerta a base de envestidas con el hombro. Desafortunadamente, lo único que consiguieron fue hacerse daño, mientras la entrada a la iglesia seguía bloqueada. Tras un rato intentándolo, el portal comenzó a abrirse lentamente por sí solo, sorprendiendo al padre y a los entrenadores.

— Oh, Arceus… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tienes que traerme un ente maligno para castigarme? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —clamaba Mauro, mirando directamente al cielo.

La puerta siguió abriéndose con mucha lentitud, descubriendo el interior de la iglesia a Ash y compañía. La nave central tenía un pequeño pasillo en el centro que dividía las veinte filas de asientos para los feligreses, diez a la izquierda y diez a la derecha. Al lado de cada fila, había situada una pequeña columna de mármol coronada por una figura de Arceus, el Pokémon que aparecía precisamente en los motivos del portal. En las paredes también había imágenes de la criatura y de otros Pokémon legendarios, cinco por cada lado de la nave. Y detrás del altar, un espectacular órgano de trescientos tubos rodeado de candelabros y sujeta velas, adornado con los vitrales dedicados a Arceus en la pared del fondo de la nave. Se podía ver su cabeza blanca y ojos verdes, rodeada por cristales de colores y algún detalle añadido como una estrella. En lo alto de la nave, una espectacular cúpula pintada al fresco completaba el conjunto. En ella, más imágenes de Arceus y otros legendarios, entre ellos Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Ho-oh, Lugia, Darkrai y Cresselia. A pesar de la maravilla artística y arquitectónica que nuestros héroes tenían ante sus ojos, no fue aquello lo que les quitó el aliento. Sobre el altar, cientos de libros y cuadros flotaban en un remolino que no parecía tener fin, mientras el órgano continuaba con su melodía a un volumen realmente exagerado. Seguramente esas eran las biblias y las imágenes a las que hacía referencia el Padre Mauro. El grupo de cinco personas entró de forma sigilosa en la iglesia, yendo de puntillas para que el presunto responsable de aquel esperpento no notara su presencia. Pero en cuanto Brock entró en último lugar al centro de culto, el portal se cerró por sorpresa con un fuerte movimiento a sus espaldas. Al mismo tiempo, las biblias y las imágenes dejaron de dar vueltas en círculos y se quedaron quietas, levitando en el aire, y el órgano también dejó de sonar sin razón alguna. Ash y compañía contuvieron la respiración durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. La iglesia entera se había sumido en un silencio altamente incómodo, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo allí dentro.

De repente, un agudo chirrido se escapó de los tubos del órgano, y unas cuantas biblias salieron disparadas contra los "intrusos". El pánico se apoderó del Padre Mauro y los cuatro entrenadores, que rápidamente se cubrieron detrás de la primera fila de asientos de la derecha, para evitar ser golpeados. Las biblias se fueron apilando de forma violenta una detrás de otra en los bancos, mientras Ash, Bonnie, Serena, Brock y Mauro estaban detrás de ellos a gatas.

— ¡Chicos, tengo miedo! —exclamó Bonnie, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡Mantened la calma! —dijo el padre— ¡Nos esconderemos en la sala del confesionario, en el ala derecha de la iglesia!

Y señaló un pasadizo que se vislumbraba a la derecha del altar. Mauro lideró el grupo en fila india, haciendo señas a sus acompañantes para que les siguieran a gatas. Ash y Pikachu iban detrás del religioso, seguidos por Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne y Brock. Las biblias seguían cayendo como proyectiles contra los bancos, pero poco a poco iban cambiando de dirección, a medida que los entrenadores y el cura se movían en dirección al pasillo este. Entonces, el órgano expulsó otro sonido muy agudo, mucho mayor que el anterior, y las columnas y pequeñas figuras de Arceus también se pusieron a flotar. Para su mala fortuna, Ash y Serena estaban en ese momento en el único espacio vacío entre dos de las filas de bancos. Habían quedado detenidos en medio de la diana de las columnas, a merced del atacante, y sin tiempo para cubrirse. Las figuras de Arceus y las columnas se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra la pareja de enamorados, mientras Bonnie, Brock y Mauro miraban con horror. El miedo provocó una reacción instintiva en Serena, que se cubrió con los brazos mientras gritaba asustada, esperando lo peor. Ash, en cambio, supo responder al ataque de las columnas y figuras flotantes.

— ¡Pikachu, usa Cola Férrea!

El ratón eléctrico obedeció la orden de su entrenador y esprintó hacia las figuras de Arceus. Tras un pequeño salto, la cola de Pikachu quedó cubierta de una película gris brillante, como si de una pala metálica se tratara, y el Pokémon la usó para destrozar los proyectiles que apuntaban directamente a Serena. Con una serie movimientos ágiles, el mármol quedó reducido a escombros, mientras Ash tiraba del brazo de la pelimiel y la resguardaba detrás de uno de los bancos. Pikachu rápidamente volvió a cubrirse mientras la lluvia de mármol seguía incesante. La Reina de Kalos seguía descolocada, pero se movía detrás de su novio por instinto, como si un finísimo hilo les mantuviera unidos sin importar la situación. El grupo continuó avanzando a gatas con lentitud, pero cuando el Padre Mauro ya podía palpar el pasillo este, un muro de biblias le bloqueó el paso. Por la cola del pelotón y por los laterales, más figuras, libros, imágenes y columnas les apuntaban. Estaban completamente rodeados.

— ¡Estamos perdidos! —exclamó Bonnie, desesperada.

— ¡No perdamos la fe, pequeña! —contestó Mauro, recuperando ligeramente la compostura tras todo el miedo pasado— ¡Arceus no dejaría que pereciéramos en una situación como esta!

El hombre se puso a rezar al Pokémon legendario en el sitio, arrodillado y juntando sus manos. Pikachu y Dedenne iban lanzando sendos ataques eléctricos contra los objetos flotantes, pero ninguno conseguía acertar en su objetivo. Serena juntó su mano con la de Ash, apretándola fuertemente y deseando que un milagro les salvara. Bonnie hizo lo propio con Brock, que aunque últimamente estaba poco acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños, debía proteger a la pequeña rubia a toda costa. Todo parecía llevar a un desenlace muy desagradable… pero la situación cambió de forma inesperada. Desde el pasillo oeste de la iglesia, donde se podía acceder a la sacristía, salieron proyectadas varias llamas, que acertaron de lleno en el muro de biblias y comenzaron a quemarlo lentamente. El Padre Mauro no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¿Acaso Arceus se había apiadado de él y había escuchado sus rezos? Los Sparkling Dreams tampoco daban crédito. De estar prácticamente muertos acababan de salvar el pellejo gracias a un fuego misterioso… o quizá no tanto. Del fondo del pasillo, apareció una mujer vestida con hábito de monja. No debía pasar de los veinte años, se podía distinguir una larga melena pelirroja y ojos azules.

— ¡Padre! ¡Por aquí, deprisa! —gritó la chica, haciendo señas con la mano.

Mauro, Ash y compañía no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron a toda prisa hacia el pasillo oeste, cruzando la iglesia de un extremo al otro. Todos se cubrieron la cabeza para evitar ser dañados por los proyectiles, mientras los dos Pokémon eléctricos del equipo hacían su mayor esfuerzo para detener la ofensiva paranormal, junto con las también misteriosas llamas. Al final, después de una carrera muy rápida, los cinco llegaron al pasillo oeste sin apenas rasguños. La monja, sin perder el tiempo, empezó a correr en dirección al fondo.

— ¡Por aquí! —decía la mujer— ¡Estaremos seguros en la sacristía!

El equipo de entrenadores se marcó una carrera rapidísima, como arma que carga el diablo, y huyeron despavoridos de la situación fantasmagórica que sucedía en la nave central. Unos minutos después, los seis atrapados en la Iglesia Cristalina alcanzaron la sacristía. Era una pequeña habitación donde se guardaban los hábitos, algunos pergaminos, biblias y demás ornamentos, todos necesarios para las misas. Bonnie se sentó en el suelo, muerta de cansancio. Serena también acabó arrodillada y agotada, mientras que Ash, Brock y Mauro solo pudieron recostar el brazo en la pared.

— Ay… ay... ay... —iba suspirando la niña rubia— Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan mal...

— Ha sido horrible... —añadió Serena, que le hizo un gesto a Pikachu para que se acercara— Muchísimas gracias, Pikachu. Me has salvado la vida.

El Pokémon se sonrojó y le dedicó a la pelimiel un pequeño gritito, como diciendo que no había para tanto. La monja, mientras tanto, estaba comprobando si el Padre Mauro se encontraba en buen estado. Tras su visto bueno, su atención se dirigió a los entrenadores.

— Gracias a Arceus que estáis a salvo... —dijo la joven— Ha ido de muy poco que la situación no se volviera una tragedia...

— Bueno, gracias a Arceus, gracias a Arceus... no sé yo. —replicó Brock, recuperando el aliento.

— Tiene razón. Esas estatuas han estado a punto de despedazarnos. —contestó Ash, casi enfadado.

— De verdad que lo lamento muchísimo. —se disculpó la monja, inclinándose— Todavía seguimos sin saber quién o qué está causando estos fenómenos tan extraños. Y ya llevamos tiempo lidiando con la situación.

— La Hermana Micaela tiene razón. —contestó Mauro, revelando el nombre de la monja a los entrenadores— Desde que empezaron a llegar los participantes de este Campeonato Mundial Pokémon a la región, la iglesia ha sido atacada sin descanso por este ente misterioso. Incluso ha habido algunos entrenadores creyentes que se acercaron aquí para visitar el templo pero fueron rechazados, por decirlo de alguna manera. Había algo que les hacía levitar y los sacaba sin explicación alguna.

— Es como si Arceus la hubiera tomado con los invitados al torneo por alguna razón... Pero es extraño, el Pokémon Alfa normalmente no actúa de forma ruda sin justificación...

— Hay algo aquí que no encaja... —murmuró Ash, mirando a los dos religiosos.

Entonces, Bonnie se percató de algo. Al fondo de la sacristía, en un rincón aparentemente oscuro, se podía distinguir una especie de llama púrpura. La pequeña entrenadora se acercó con sigilo hacia la zona, y lo que allí encontró la dejó con la boca abierta. Apelotonadas en aquella esquina, había unas dos docenas de velas "vivas". Sí, tal como suena. Eran unos pequeños Pokémon con forma de vela, con una llama azul encima de la cabeza y ojos amarillos. Algunos aparecían con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el resto estaban extrañados o asustados. Bonnie no podía creer lo que había encontrado, y lo expresó con un grito a pleno pulmón:

— ¡Qué monos!

Los otros rápidamente fueron para allá, dejando momentáneamente a un lado las teorías sobre Arceus, el Campeonato Mundial y los misteriosos hechos ocurridos en la iglesia. Lo primero que Ash y Serena vieron fue a Bonnie con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras trataba de acariciar a alguno de esos Pokémon.

— ¿Esos son Litwick, verdad? —preguntó Brock.

— En efecto. Estos Litwick ya vivían en este edificio antes de convertirse en una iglesia dedicada a Arceus. Son los encargados de iluminar el órgano de noche y los que os han salvado hace un rato con sus Ascuas. —respondió la Hermana Micaela.

— Ahora entiendo el porqué de los candelabros y sujeta velas rodeándolo. —dijo Serena, mientras sacaba su Pokédex de la mochila— Así que Litwick, ¿eh...?

La pelimiel encendió el aparato pulsando el botón situado bajo la pantalla, y rápidamente este mostró una imagen del Pokémon en cuestión, proyectó unos hologramas con gráficos de sus datos y reprodujo una descripción sonora.

— Litwick, el Pokémon vela. Litwick suele guiar a los viajeros perdidos por parajes oscuros, aunque con el único objetivo de absorber su alma. La llama de su cabeza arde con más fuerza cuando consume la energía vital de un Pokémon o incluso un humano.

— Esos datos parecen un poco macabros, pero los Litwick de aquí son muy pacíficos. —añadió la monja pelirroja— Fueron purificados y bendecidos por Arceus para que no hicieran travesuras y pudieran vivir pacíficamente en la iglesia. Si no hubiera sido por ellos ahora mismo no estaríamos metidos aquí en la sacristía. Sólo Arceus sabe lo que podría haber pasado...

Mientras tanto, Bonnie seguía tratando de comunicarse con los Litwick. Había uno que captó especialmente la atención de la niña de Ciudad Luminalia. Estaba arrinconado, un poco apartado del grupo. Se le veía tembloroso e incluso asustado. Pero la rubia quería calmarlo, acariciándolo por el lateral de su cuerpo de cera.

— Tranquilo, Litwick, no voy a hacerte daño... —le decía, con una voz muy dulce y suave— Me llamo Bonnie, y este que está en mi hombro es Dedenne. ¿Quieres decirle hola?

— Lit... —hizo el Pokémon, un poco asustado.

Poco a poco, Litwick se fue calmando y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos hacia el hombro de Bonnie. La rubia sonrió, mientras veía como la pequeña vela saludaba a su amigo eléctrico. Pero la situación se cortó de golpe cuando se oyó un tremendo estruendo en la nave central, que cortó la respiración de todos. Además, la iglesia había vuelto a quedar extremadamente silenciosa, no se oían ni biblias volando ni las columnas golpeando las paredes. Para comprobar que había sucedido, todos excepto Brock, Bonnie y Micaela se acercaron con cuidado al final del pasillo oeste. Cuando Mauro vio lo que había provocado el ruido, estuvo a punto de llorar: una parte del órgano, con casi la mitad de los tubos, estaba en el suelo, completamente destrozada. Pero tampoco parecía algo "tan grave" viendo como había quedado el resto de la iglesia: bancos destrozados, columnas reducidas a gravilla, vitrales rotos, polvo y arena llenando el suelo... era un completo desastre. ¿Pero quién había provocado ese caos? ¿Quién o qué había sido capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad en el templo de culto a una religión? La respuesta la encontró Ash en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el de Pueblo Paleta, señalando un objeto extraño encima del altar.

Efectivamente, situado en medio del destrozo, había una cosa que desentonaba completamente entre los escombros. Era una piedra. Pero no una piedra normal y corriente. Era una roca bastante grande, con el dibujo de una Y invertida en el centro y dos puntos en los lados. Ash, Serena y Mauro estaban altamente confundidos, no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué hacía esa roca en medio del altar. Pero lo que ocurriría a continuación les dejaría bloqueados. Sin previo aviso, el dibujo marcado en la piedra comenzó a brillar con un tono rosado muy luminoso, y empezó a emitir sonidos guturales realmente escalofriantes.

— ¡Ash, tengo miedo! —exclamó Serena, algo preocupada y abrazándose con su novio.

— No te preocupes, recuerda que a mi lado todo irá bien. —contestó Ash, tratando de tranquilizar al amor de su vida.

La piedra entonces comenzó a expulsar un gas rosado hacia la cúpula. Mientras esto ocurría, una forma incorpórea salió lentamente de la parte superior de la roca. Parecía una cara muy redonda, de ojos verdes y una mueca desdentada. Los tres testigos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

— Spi...

En ese momento, la parte del órgano que estaba en el suelo se elevó varios metros en el aire, antes de volver a caer a una velocidad terrible y acabar aún más destrozada. Mauro temblaba, Serena abrazaba a Ash y el entrenador de Kanto miraba a la criatura con una mezcla de miedo y tensión. Acababan de descubrir que el responsable de los destrozos era un Pokémon.

— ¡Spiritomb! —profirió el monstruo, mientras hacía flotar los tubos rotos del órgano y los tiraba al suelo con fuerza una, y otra, y otra vez, sin cansarse.

* * *

 _— ¿Estáis listos para la siguiente aventura? —pregunta Ash._

 _— ¡Sí! —responden al unísono Serena, Bonnie y Brock._

 _Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Dedenne, juntan sus manos en una piña._

 _— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sparkling Dreams!_

 _Y las levantan al cielo, dando paso a un fundido en blanco para mostrar imágenes del próximo episodio:_

 _— Está cegado con la destrucción sistemática del templo. O está loco o está actuando bajo las órdenes de alguien..._

 _— ¡Serena! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?_

 _— ¡Es un milagro! ¡Sabía que Arceus no nos iba a dejar desamparados!_

 _— Yo no estaría tan seguro, Padre..._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, "La iglesia embrujada. Segunda parte"._

 _¡No te lo pierdas y hazte con todos!_

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué os ha parecido este previo? :D Es un experimento para darle al fanfic un toque más de anime, sobretodo considerando que Sparkling Dreams sería la serie post-XY &Z. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido. :)**

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de esta semana. He decidido dividir estos eventos en episodios de dos partes para poder mantener un ritmo y contenido constante y adecuado cada viernes. El 27 de mayo sabréis como acaba todo esto. :3**

 **Pasando a la ronda de noticias, la cuenta de Twitter de Pokémon en Japón anunció que el próximo 2 de junio a las 8 AM hora de México (15:00 hora en España, 9 AM EST) tendremos nueva información de Pokémon Sol y Luna, que como ya sabréis, saldrán el 18 de noviembre en Asia y América y el 23 de noviembre en Europa (Qué rabia tener que esperar cinco días más por vivir en España TT). Si la información viene a través de la web o redes sociales en vez de CoroCoro, podemos estar seguros de que será algo interesante y no un bulo. XD Respecto al capítulo de ayer, y como era de esperar, Ash perdió su primer asalto al octavo gimnasio de Kalos contra Wulfrick. La derrota le afectó muchísimo, y en mitad de la noche decidió escaparse al Bosque Errantes para olvidar el mundo que le rodeaba y vaciar su tarro de negatividad. Muchos han señalado el capítulo del 26 de mayo como el punto clave para un desarrollo en el personaje de Ash, una oportunidad para que madure y evolucione en un ente más adulto. Además, está bastante claro que los guionistas quieren apostar por Serena y el Amourshipping. Esos primeros planos mostrando su preocupación tanto en el gimnasio como el día después de perderse en el bosque son un buen ejemplo de ello. Si a esto le sumamos que en el previo se ha visto como es ella la que encuentra a Ash totalmente sola (sin Clemont ni Bonnie cerca), pues todavía tenemos más números de tener algo muy interesante entre manos. La semana que viene nos podríamos encontrar con un episodio clave no solo para el futuro de Ash y Serena, sino de toda la saga de Pokémon con respecto al anime si se acaba cumpliendo ese desarrollo de personaje de Ash.**

 **Esto es todo por mi parte, nos vemos la semana que viene con la resolución del conflicto con Spiritomb y quién sabe si con noticias jugosas del anime. ¡Cuidaos mucho! ;)**


	3. Ruta 3: La iglesia embrujada, Parte II

**Menuda locura el capítulo de ayer de Pokémon XY &Z. Ash y Serena se discutieron por primera vez, ella le tiró varias bolas de nieve y parece que hubo un tease de la frase "Es por eso que yo... yo...". Fue el mejor momento de Amourshipping de toda la temporada, ya que Ash luego reconoció que las palabras de Serena le despertaron. Además, la conexión Ash-Greninja parece totalmente completa.**

 **Tenía que empezar así el capítulo de esta semana, por fuerza tenía que hacerlo. XD Lo de ayer fue único, además de toda la información extra que apareció, como que por ejemplo la Liga Pokémon se celebrará en Ciudad Luminalia. Esto me desmonta por completo el prólogo de Sparkling Dreams, pero a estas alturas da lo mismo. El apoyo que estáis mostrando es brutal, y ojalá espero no decepcionaros con todo lo que tengo en mente por delante. :) Al final del capítulo, os comentaré las últimas novedades que han aparecido en cuanto al anime, relacionadas con la Liga de Kalos.**

 **Así que de momento ya basta de daros la lata. ¡Arrancamos! ;)**

* * *

 **RUTA 3: La iglesia embrujada. Parte II**

— Spiritomb, el Pokémon prohibido. Cuenta la leyenda que se formó hace quinientos años a partir de 108 almas corruptas. La piedra espíritu se encarga de sellar el gas de estas almas malignas, maldecidas para toda la eternidad.

Esta era la descripción de la Pokédex de Ash sobre el responsable de los destrozos en la Iglesia Cristalina. Spiritomb, un Pokémon sellado hace cinco siglos con las almas de seres corruptos y malvados, estaba destrozando los tubos del órgano que ya había tirado unas diez veces al suelo, y encima estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Se podía escuchar su risa malévola resonando por todos los rincones de la iglesia, incluso en el interior de la sacristía. Bonnie estaba algo atemorizada.

— ¿Qué es esa risa? —preguntó, mostrando una mueca de preocupación.

Dedenne y especialmente Litwick mostraron también su descontento, refugiándose entre los brazos de la pequeña entrenadora de Kalos. Micaela salió al paso para tratar de rebajar la tensión.

— Es posible que sea el responsable de los destrozos. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que el Padre Mauro y tus amigos sabrán qué hacer contra él.

— Micaela tiene razón. —añadió Brock, arrodillándose a la altura de la rubia— Ash se ha enfrentado a situaciones mucho peores que esta, soy testigo de ello. No tengo ninguna duda de que podrá plantarle cara.

Bonnie sonrió ligeramente, aunque por dentro seguía sintiéndose muy incómoda. Les había ido de muy poco que las columnas y estatuas no acabaran con ellos, y aunque ya conocía de sobras las habilidades de Ash como entrenador no acababa de estar al cien por cien convencida de que pudieran arreglar esa situación pronto. En momentos como aquel la pequeña sólo deseaba poder abrazar fuertemente a Clemont, su hermano mayor. Él era la única persona capaz de reconfortarla de verdad en situaciones como aquella, dónde la rubia casi no podía aportar nada. De vuelta al pasillo oeste, Ash, Serena y Mauro llevaban un rato mirando y estudiando los movimientos de Spiritomb. A primera vista, el Pokémon parecía estar totalmente fuera de sí, sin control alguno. No hacía otra cosa que seguir destrozando los tubos del órgano, crear remolinos de biblias o reducir bancos, estatuas y columnas a escombros. Parecía que actuara sin conocimiento de sus actos, o incluso como si alguna fuerza superior le ordenara destruir la iglesia. Algo que el Padre Mauro comentó en voz baja.

— ¿Y no será precisamente por las 108 almas que estaban encerradas en Spiritomb? —preguntó Serena, buscando la respuesta más obvia.

— Sería la razón más sencilla, pero aquí hay algo que no me cuadra… —comentó Ash— Si el motivo de su furia fuera el haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo en la Piedra Espíritu, ¿por qué seguir encerrado en la iglesia? ¿Por qué no salir de aquí y causar el caos por todo el pueblo, más allá de un solo edificio? Me parece raro que se limite únicamente a destruir la iglesia...

— Es verdad... —suspiró Mauro, sorprendido— Está cegado con la destrucción sistemática del templo, lleva semanas sin salir de aquí, no tiene ninguna lógica. O está loco o está actuando bajo las órdenes de alguien...

— ¿Pero quién podría ser? —volvió a cuestionar la Reina de Kalos— No tenemos ninguna pista sobre algún posible cómplice o entrenador de este Pokémon. Además, de la forma en la que actúa tampoco parece que haya sido capturado, para mí es un Pokémon salvaje al 100%.

— Demasiado salvaje, quizás... —murmuró su novio, volviendo a posar su mirada en Spiritomb.

En ese momento, el Pokémon prohibido hizo levitar una vez más los tubos del órgano, antes de lanzarlos violentamente contra el vitral principal de la nave. El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos y los tubos salieron despedidos hacia un pequeño bosque que había detrás de la iglesia. Precisamente, el amasijo de metal casi golpea a un grupo de personas que estaba observando atentamente los sucesos de la iglesia entre los matorrales. Eran un hombre de pelo entre azul y grisáceo y una mujer con una larga coleta rosada. Ambos llevaban un uniforme blanco con botas negras y una gran letra R de color rojo en el pecho. Les acompañaba un Meowth, que tuvo que agachar la cabeza rápidamente para evitar el impacto de los tubos, que chocaron tremendamente contra unos árboles al fondo del bosque.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldito ectoplasma chalado! ¡Casi me arranca la cabeza de cuajo! —gritó el Pokémon, furioso.

— ¡Shhh! —hizo la mujer— ¡Cállate! ¿No ves que nos podrían descubrir?

Su compañero sacó unos prismáticos y procedió a observar a Spiritomb. Realmente daba la impresión de que estaba loco y desatado a más no poder. Su mirada era la de un psicópata, con esa boca deformada y un ojo que parecía incluso tachado. Observando un poco más el interior destrozado de la iglesia, hizo un descubrimiento muy interesante.

— Mira esto, Jessie. —le dijo, pasándole los prismáticos.

La mujer asintió y echó un vistazo a través del visor. Lo que vio le provocó una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. En un rincón del pasillo que quedaba a su derecha, observando a Spiritomb con atención, estaban Ash, Serena y un cura.

— Vaya, vaya... —murmuró Jessie— No esperaba ver a los mocosos atrapados en una iglesia con ese fantasma.

— ¿Los mocosos, dices? —preguntó Meowth, frotándose las manos— Esto se acaba de poner muy interesante…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —hizo el hombre.

— ¿No lo ves, James? Imagínate poder llevarle al jefe a ese fantasma y a Pikachu, bien juntitos y envueltos para regalo… —respondió el Pokémon gato araña, al que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

— Ya lo veo… Oh, sí, ya lo veo… —murmuró James— Con ello por fin conseguiríamos nuestro ansiado ascenso, regalos y demás…

— ¿Hay plan? Porque me temo que esa cosa será difícil de atrapar. —agregó Jessie, mientras veía por los prismáticos como Spiritomb dirigía sus ataques hacia el pasillo donde estaba Ash— Si ni siquiera el mocoso es capaz de enfrentarse a él, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer nosotros?

— Tú espera y verás, que este gatito siempre guarda un as bajo el pelaje… —dijo Meowth, con una sonrisa maligna.

De vuelta al interior de la iglesia, Ash, Serena y Mauro tuvieron que salir por piernas de su escondite después de que Spiritomb les descubriera. El fantasma Pokémon volvió a lanzarles biblias a discreción mientras ellos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la sacristía. Cuando ya parecía que los tres llegarían de una pieza con Bonnie y el resto, uno de los libros golpeó la nuca de Serena, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo delante de Bonnie, Litwick y Dedenne. La pelimiel se llevó directamente las manos a la cabeza, llenando de preocupación a su novio y a sus amigos.

— ¡Serena! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —preguntó Ash, inmediatamente mirando su nuca, comprobando si había alguna herida de consideración.

El chico de Pueblo Paleta levantó su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza para mirar que todo estuviera en orden. Afortunadamente, el golpe solo le había enrojecido ligeramente aquella parte de la cabeza, y nada más. El pelo pincho respiró aliviado al ver que no era nada grave.

— Tranquilo, cariño, solo me duele un poco… —dijo Serena, pasándose la mano izquierda por la nuca.

— Menudo susto… Ese monstruo realmente está fuera de sí. —dijo el chico, ayudando a su novia a levantarse.

— ¿Ese monstruo? ¿Acaso habéis descubierto quién es el responsable? —preguntó Bonnie, abrazando fuertemente a Dedenne y Litwick.

— En efecto. Se trata de un Pokémon de tipo fantasma, Spiritomb. —confirmó Mauro.

— ¿¡Spiritomb!? —exclamó Micaela, asustada— ¿Pero ese Pokémon no estaba sellado y lleno de almas impuras y corruptas?

— Sí… pero de alguna forma ahora está libre y está destruyendo nuestra iglesia, el corazón de nuestra dedicación al Pokémon Alfa. —comentó el cura, decepcionado.

— Por el amor de Arceus… Alguien ha debido romper su sello, una criatura encerrada como esta no ha podido despertarse por sí sola. —agregó la monja.

— ¿Insinuáis que alguien está detrás de Spiritomb y de sus acciones aquí en la iglesia? —señaló Brock.

— Sería la opción más probable, no me imagino a un Pokémon salvaje atacando una iglesia porque sí y punto. —reflexionó Ash, cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Pero quién sería tan despiadado de enviar a un monstruo a destruir un templo religioso? Sólo alguien con el corazón más negro e impuro sería capaz de ofender al gran Arceus, con todo lo que ha hecho por este mundo… —profirió solemnemente Mauro.

Bonnie miró a Micaela con una expresión de incomodidad. Por mucho que se mencionara a Arceus y que el Padre Mauro le diera tanta importancia al Pokémon Alfa, la pequeña no lo conocía tan bien. Por supuesto que había escuchado su nombre en frases y expresiones que ella misma repetía a diario, pero no sabía a fondo la historia detrás del tan llamado creador de los Pokémon. Aquella cara de confusión fue captada por la monja pelirroja, que sonrió a la niña de forma comprensiva.

— Padre, no me gustaría entrometerme en sus tribulaciones, pero es posible que no todos aquí conozcan al completo la historia de Arceus.

Mauro abrió los ojos ciertamente sorprendido, mientras miraba fijamente a Bonnie. La joven de Ciudad Luminalia miró al hombre un poco arrepentida, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por no conocer al Pokémon que él tanto veneraba. El cura tampoco podía enfadarse con la niña, a su corta edad era normal no tener tanto conocimiento religioso como para hablar de Arceus obviándolo todo.

— No te sientas culpable, pequeña. En la vida se va aprendiendo poco a poco, ya sea a cuidar Pokémon como su propio origen. —dijo el religioso— En vista de la situación en la que nos encontramos, tal vez no vendría mal repartir un poco de sabiduría religiosa, y así poder conocer de dónde proviene la historia de Arceus. Si al resto no os supone un inconveniente, claro...

— Para nada. —respondió Ash— Mejor calmar un poco los ánimos antes de pensar en un plan para salir de aquí. ¿Estáis a favor, chicos?

Bonnie, Brock y Serena asintieron con la cabeza, mientras el Padre Mauro recogía la biblia que minutos antes había golpeado en la nuca de la Reina de Kalos. Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo, con Pikachu en la falda de Ash y Bonnie sujetando a Dedenne y a Litwick. Desde que se había encontrado con la niña rubia, el Pokémon vela no se había separado en ningún momento de ella. Era sorprendente ver como un Litwick le cogía tanta confianza a un entrenador al que acababa de conocer, sobre todo para Micaela. Ella reconocía aquella velita, era la más tímida del grupo, pero también la más "humana" de todas. Muy posiblemente había detectado la pureza e inocencia en el corazón de Bonnie, de ahí que le hubiera cogido cariño tan rápidamente. Mauro se aclaró la garganta y abrió el libro, preparado para recitar algún pasaje que hablara de Arceus y el origen de los Pokémon.

— Espero que esta lectura os ayude a conocer mejor el punto de inicio del Mundo Pokémon tal y como lo conocemos. Dice así:

* * *

 _En el principio, reinaba el vacío, la oscuridad absoluta. Solo una pieza insignificante ocupaba un minúsculo lugar en la negrura: un huevo. De este huevo, surgió Arceus, el Pokémon Alfa, el Creador. De su voluntad, se creó el Universo, las galaxias, las constelaciones, las estrellas y los planetas, todo con sus mil brazos y poder infinito. Pero este Universo necesitaba un protector, un guardián, un vigilante. Por eso, Arceus creó al Pokémon Mew, y le encomendó la tarea de controlar su creación. Más tarde, Arceus creó a Dialga, para que el tiempo pudiera avanzar y su Universo pudiera desarrollarse; y también a Palkia, el encargado de dar a la creación del Pokémon Alfa todas sus dimensiones. Pero no todo fue sencillo en esos primeros instantes de la historia. Giratina, otra obra de Arceus, se descontroló y rechazó su tarea, por lo que recibió un castigo ejemplar por parte del Creador, quién lo encerró en el Mundo Distorsión._

 _Para que el Universo siguiera avanzando y desarrollándose, el Pokémon Alfa creó a otros Pokémon para que dotaran a su obra de todos los elementos necesarios. Para controlar los mares, ríos y océanos, nació Kyogre. Para crear todas las masas de tierra firme, islas y continentes, nació Groudon. Para vigilar el cielo, los vientos y los cambios en el clima, nació Rayquaza. Junto con los seres vivos, Arceus creó a otros tres Pokémon para que dotaran a su mundo de sentimientos. Estos fueron Azelf, la voluntad; Mesprit, las emociones; y Uxie, la sabiduría. También surgieron los Pokémon símbolo de los deseos (Jirachi), los sueños y fantasías (Cresselia) y las pesadillas (Darkrai). Arceus también creó al guardián del océano, Manaphy, y a los representantes del Sol y la Luna: Ho-Oh y Lugia. Con ellos, llegaron las tres aves (Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres), los tres perros (Entei, Raikou y Suicune) y los símbolos del equilibrio necesario en el cosmos: Xerneas representando la vida, Yveltal representando la destrucción y la entidad encargada de mantener su balanza igualada: Zygarde._

 _Arceus podía disfrutar de su obra con paz y reposo. Su único cometido a partir de aquel momento sería castigar a los injustos y los infieles y recompensar a los fieles que respetaban su creación._

* * *

Mauro cerró su biblia y observó la reacción de los cuatro jóvenes entrenadores atrapados con él y Micaela en la sacristía. Bonnie fue la primera en mostrar que se había quedado boquiabierta tras conocer el trasfondo de la historia del Dios Pokémon. Ash, Serena y Brock también estaban bastante sorprendidos con aquel pasaje. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta hacía tiempo que tenía una idea clara de Arceus, pero la historia de su origen y la creación del universo era única y especial. Por un momento pudo perderse en la narración del religioso y olvidar que posiblemente Spiritomb seguía causando estragos en la nave central. Aunque el pensamiento del Pokémon Prohibido destruyendo todo lo que encontraba le puso otra vez de los nervios. No podían quedarse encerrados allí para siempre, ni mucho menos aguantando las violentas acciones de una criatura descontrolada. Había que encontrar alguna forma de detenerle, algo con lo que reducir a ese monstruo y poder escapar. Y si algo le podía ayudar a encontrar una solución, ese algo podía ser la Pokédex. La enciclopedia seguro que contenía todos los datos posibles de Spiritomb, por lo que de entre ellos tendría que salir alguna debilidad. El pelo pincho no perdió el tiempo y encendió el artefacto, buscando entre los archivos la entrada del Pokémon prohibido. Serena rápidamente observó los movimientos de su novio, con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

— Buscar a Spiritomb otra vez en la Pokédex. Entre todos los datos que guarda tiene que haber alguno que nos sirva para vencerle. —respondió Ash, concentrado pasando páginas y más páginas.

Serena, Bonnie y los demás se congregaron junto al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta mientras este revisaba la enciclopedia. Pikachu, Dedenne y Litwick también observaron atentamente los movimientos de Ash, esperando que encontrara la solución al problema en que se habían metido. Finalmente, el pelo pincho abrió de nuevo la entrada correspondiente a Spiritomb, y miró detenidamente todos los datos que contenía: tipo, ataques, curiosidades, fortalezas, debilidades... Después de un buen rato mirando, el muchacho resopló resignado, señal de que la búsqueda no había sido muy positiva.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Serena.

— Sí... pero tampoco me da mucha seguridad. —contestó su novio— Según la Pokédex, Spiritomb es un Pokémon lento, pero muy resistente y defensivo. Además, que tenga el doble tipo Fantasma/Siniestro nos complica mucho las cosas. Nuestra única posibilidad sería usando ataques de tipo Siniestro o tipo Hada...

— ¿Tipo Hada dices? Eso significa que... Sylveon... —suspiró la pelimiel, mirando la PokéBall de quién le salvó en las semifinales de la Clase Maestra.

— Sí. Incluso Dedenne, ya que también tiene doble tipo, Eléctrico/Hada. —mencionó Ash— Y Greninja es precisamente de tipo Siniestro, pero viendo lo que ese monstruo es capaz de hacer, tengo miedo de que los destroce a los tres...

— Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó la Reina de Kalos, incrédula— Ash, son tres contra uno, además de que cuentas con el vínculo de Greninja. Ese Spiritomb no puede ser tan fuerte como para derrotarnos. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas le vamos a dar una buena patada en el culo... Si es que tiene.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho, Serena! —exclamó Bonnie, levantándose de un bote— ¡Dedenne está presto y dispuesto para ayudar en lo que sea y darle caña a ese fantasma!

— ¡Dene! —chilló el Pokémon, imitando a su entrenadora.

— Nosotros también os echaremos un cable en lo que haga falta. —agregó Micaela— Los Litwick antes han podido parar momentáneamente el avance de Spiritomb, por lo que también podrían ser de utilidad.

— Exacto. Y no olvides que yo también tengo a mis Pokémon a punto por si las cosas se ponen feas. —dijo Brock, sonriendo a su amigo.

— Perfecto. Veo que puedo contar con todos vosotros para parar este caos. —pronunció el entrenador pelo pincho, apretando el puño con energía— Muy bien, este será el plan de ataque...

Ash explicó a sus acompañantes la estrategia para derrotar a Spiritomb. En primer lugar, los Litwick formarían una barrera y atacarían primero, con Ascuas y Fuego Fatuo para despistar al Pokémon prohibido. De detrás de ella, Pikachu y Braixen tratarían de debilitarle lo máximo posible antes de que Greninja, Dedenne y Sylveon remataran al fantasma con sus ataques más potentes. Si fuera extremadamente necesario, Ash estaba preparado para sincronizarse con su Pokémon gracias al increíble y profundo vínculo que tenía con Greninja. El plan no tenía fisuras y, con la bendición de Arceus por parte del Padre Mauro, todo parecía que iría sobre ruedas. Pero con lo que no contaba el subcampeón de Kalos era con unos invitados inesperados. Cuando los Litwick ya estaban listos para salir formando una barrera protectora, un extraño y fuerte ruido descolocó a todo el mundo por completo. Lo raro de ese ruido era que no parecía venir de Spiritomb, sino de otra cosa. Era un sonido más industrial, mecánico, como si se tratara... de un ventilador, o un aire acondicionado... Con una cara que parecía un poema, Ash salió de la sacristía escoltado por sus amigos, Mauro y Micaela para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que se encontraron en la nave central les dejó enmudecidos: al otro lado de la sala, frente al portal de entrada, alguien había colocado un ventilador gigante y que producía un ruido infernal. Pero no era un ventilador normal y corriente, ya que en vez de expulsar aire, lo aspiraba. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, aspirar todo el aire de la nave central de la iglesia, incluido el gas rosado que formaba a Spiritomb. En cuestión de minutos, el Pokémon prohibido había sido absorbido completamente por aquella abominación mecánica, y lo único que quedaba de él era la Piedra Espíritu en el altar. Ash y compañía no se podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Ni tampoco Mauro.

— ¡Es un milagro! —exclamó el monje, emocionado— ¡Sabía que Arceus no nos iba a dejar desamparados y nos ha enviado ayuda por medio de este ventilador gigantesco.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, Padre... —dijo una voz femenina, de detrás del mencionado ventilador.

Brock, Bonnie y Serena abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. Ash solamente apretó los dientes. Pero los cuatro conocían perfectamente quien estaba detrás de ese ventilador, quién había plantado ese armatoste en medio de la nave central. Viejos conocidos, viejos enemigos, tres enemigos que perseguían a Ash sin descanso desde que sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez en Ciudad Plateada seis años atrás. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, aunque muchas cosas no hubieran cambiado. Los responsables, o irresponsables en este caso, se mostraron ante el Padre Mauro y el resto. Una mujer de pelo rosado, un hombre de pelo azul grisáceo y un Meowth.

— Como no... Sabía que tarde o temprano nos veríamos las caras en Pirenia... —murmuró Ash, entre dientes.

— Tenéis problemas, se podría decir.

— Escuchad nuestro lema, que quizá os hace sonreír.

— Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

— Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.

— Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

— Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.

— Jessie.

— James.

— ¡Y el menda, don zarpitas!

— ¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!

— ¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!

— ¡Meowth, bien dicho!

— ¡Ya se os echaba de menos! —gritó Ash, con la mayor de sus ironías.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Micaela, confundida y asustada.

— El Team Rocket, un grupo de delincuentes de la peor calaña... —contestó Serena, con un tono despectivo.

— ¿Qué os pensabais, que podíais campar a vuestras anchas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo? ¡Nunca deberíais olvidar que el Team Rocket siempre está al acecho! —exclamó Jessie.

— Exacto. Y no sólo nos vamos a llevar a este precioso espécimen fantasmagórico con nuestro Súper Ventilador, también aprovecharemos para atrapar de una vez a Pikachu. —dijo James, con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Que os lo habéis creído! —exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, mientras Pikachu se ponía en guardia.

— ¿Quieres guerra, mocoso? ¡Pues tendrás guerra! —soltó Meowth, situándose frente a frente con el ratón eléctrico.

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Los dos Pokémon se habían enfrentado y ayudado tantas veces en el pasado que su animadversión superaba límites insospechados. Ash y el Team Rocket cruzaban miradas con furia y ganas de tirarse platos, libros o lo que fuera a la cabeza. Pero poco duró la confrontación, porque un ente inesperado decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. La Piedra Espíritu comenzó a brillar con fuera y, del ventilador, el gas rosado de Spiritomb comenzó a escaparse lentamente. James se alarmó y trató de todas las formas posibles evitar que aquello sucediera, pero no hubo manera. Spiritomb volvía a estar completo, y estaba terriblemente furioso. Jessie, James y Meowth se quedaron inmóviles en el sitio y comenzaron a temblar lentamente. El Pokémon prohibido utilizó sus poderes sobrenaturales para hacer levitar al Team Rocket, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y con un movimiento seco los mandó volando por el enorme agujero del vitral. Mientras surcaban los cielos, los tres delincuentes estaban anonadados.

— ¿Alguien sabe lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Jessie.

— No tengo ni idea… —respondió James.

— Mejor será no meterse con fantasmas nunca más… —dijo Meowth, resoplando amargamente.

— En fin… ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! —exclamó el trío al unísono, antes de perderse en el horizonte.

De vuelta a la iglesia, Spiritomb se encontraba iracundo. El intento de secuestro por parte del Team Rocket había acabado de arquear la rabia del fantasma, y ahora Ash y compañía iban a pagar los platos rotos. De repente, unos gigantescos aros oscuros comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre la cabeza del Pokémon. En pocos segundos, aquella aglomeración era unas cinco veces más grande que una pelota de futbol o baloncesto.

— ¡Nos va a lanzar un Pulso Umbrío! —puntualizó Brock, mientras Mauro y Micaela corrían a cubrirse.

— ¡No si antes puedo evitarlo! —gritó Ash, lanzando una PokéBall al aire— ¡Greninja, te elijo a ti!

La bola se abrió y tras un haz de luz apareció el Pokémon de tipo Agua/Siniestro. El ninja se situó rápidamente delante de su entrenador, en pose ofensiva, listo para recibir instrucciones.

— ¡Greninja, bloquea el Pulso Umbrío de Spiritomb con tus Shuriken de Agua! —dijo el pelo pincho.

El Pokémon ninja obedeció de inmediato y juntó sus ancas para generar un pequeño torrente de agua del que lanzaría las estrellas formadas por el líquido elemento. Greninja avanzó rápidamente contra Spiritomb y le lanzó varios de esos shurikens acuáticos, reduciendo considerablemente el tamaño de los aros de su Pulso Umbrío. Ash vio allí la brecha que necesitaban para tumbar al espectro.

— ¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Serena, Bonnie!

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la pelimiel, sacando la PokéBall de su bolso— ¡Adelante, Sylveon!

— ¡Vamos, Dedenne! ¡Demuestra lo mucho que vales! —hizo Bonnie, alentando a su Pokémon con toda la energía que tenía junto con Litwick.

El pequeño ratón chilló con entusiasmo y rápidamente se unió a Sylveon, que ya estaba presto y dispuesto para atacar a Spiritomb. Las Shuriken de Agua de Greninja habían casi reducido por completo el tamaño del Pulso Umbrío enemigo, por lo que cuando este fue disparado no tuvo ningún efecto dañino. Era el turno de nuestras heroínas.

— ¡Sylveon, usa Viento Feérico! —ordenó Serena.

— ¡Dedenne, acércate a Spiritomb y dale un buen Beso Drenaje! —dijo Bonnie, gesticulando como si fuera una animadora.

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron y se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques. Sylveon comenzó a formar un gran torbellino alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras Dedenne aprovechaba la espalda de Greninja para rebotar y lanzarse como un torpedo contra Spiritomb. Cuando todo parecía indicar que el golpe sería certero, la Piedra Espíritu comenzó a brillar y el Pokémon prohibido se elevó por encima del altar dejando helados a todos los presentes. Sylveon lanzó su torbellino de Viento Feérico, pero obviamente falló en el intento de golpear al fantasma. El vórtice pasó a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Dedenne y acabó empotrándose contra lo que quedaba de pared. Por su parte, el Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico/Hada estaba en el blanco de un Spiritomb que le miraba con aspecto de psicópata. Una bola púrpura de tonos oscuros se estaba formando en su boca, creciendo y haciéndose cada vez más y más. Si nadie lo evitaba, el impacto de esa gigantesca Bola Sombra tendría horrorosas consecuencias para Dedenne. Bonnie veía la escena a cámara lenta, aterrorizada del daño que ese ataque podría causarle a su pequeño Pokémon.

— ¡Dedenne, noooo! —gritó la rubia, corriendo hacia su amigo del alma con desesperación.

Ash tuvo que actuar rápidamente, frenando en seco a la niña para evitar que el daño fuese a mayores. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la retenía entre sus brazos, mientras ella pataleaba fuertemente.

— ¡Ash, suéltame, va a destrozar a Dedenne! —chillaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿¡Y qué prefieres, que te destroce a ti!? —le preguntó Ash, en un arrebato de tensión.

Pero cuando todos esperaban con estupefacción que Dedenne sería consumido por ese ataque devastador, un héroe se erigió para hacer el salve. Un héroe con forma de vela. Litwick, viendo el miedo y el horror en el rostro de Bonnie, se armó de valor y saltó del hombro de la niña en dirección al Pokémon prohibido. Apuntando directamente hacia la Piedra Espíritu, Litwick se dejó el aliento en lanzar un potente ataque Ascuas con el que esperaba evitar que Spiritomb lanzara esa enorme Bola Sombra. Sorprendentemente, la ofensiva resultó ser un éxito, ya que el mínimo contacto del fuego con la piedra provocó daños al fantasma y este falló su ataque, mandando la Bola Sombra dos metros más allá de donde estaba Dedenne. El Pokémon prohibido cayó en frente del altar, malherido, mientras que el compañero de Bonnie pudo aterrizar sin problemas sobre una montaña de biblias. La pequeña rubia no podía creerse la suerte que había tenido. Ash soltó a la niña para que se reuniera con su amigo en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Dedenne! ¡Gracias a Arceus que estás bien!

El ratoncito estaba más que contento de haber salido de una pieza de aquella encrucijada, y lo demostró saltando directamente a los brazos de su entrenadora. Mientras tanto, Litwick seguía lanzando Ascuas a Spiritomb, todas apuntando a la Piedra Espíritu. Para sorpresa de todos, el fantasma estaba pasando un muy mal momento, los ataques del Pokémon vela le iban debilitando poco a poco.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Spiritomb está en apuros! —exclamó Micaela, señalando lo que ocurría.

— ¡Hay que aprovechar el momento! ¡Es ahora o nunca! —dijo Ash, apretando el puño con fuerza.

Greninja volvió a su posición al lado de su entrenador, mientras Sylveon recuperaba la compostura y esperaba instrucciones.

— ¡Vamos, Dedenne! ¡Dale a ese fantasma un besito de mi parte! —señaló Bonnie, guiñándole el ojo— ¡Litwick, tu sigue así! ¡Achichárrale!

El Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico/Hada no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a cargar contra el enemigo. Spiritomb trataba de responder a la ofensiva con sus ataques, pero entre la caída y las Ascuas de Litwick sus intentos eran muy débiles. Esta vez Dedenne no tuvo problemas en acercarse al Pokémon rosado, y en pocos segundos se había plantado frente a él. Tras dedicarle a su rival una mirada pícara y de venganza, le plantó un Beso Drenaje que parecía casi definitivo. Spiritomb iba perdiendo energía lentamente, mientras el grupo contemplaba la escena con alegría. La pesadilla estaba cerca de terminar. Cuando Dedenne finiquitó su ataque, el Pokémon prohibido estaba grogui, a punto de ser derrotado. Sólo necesitaba el remate final. Y de eso sólo se podían encargar Ash y Serena. La pareja se miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de desafío, de atrevimiento. Ambos estaban preparados para acabar con el fantasma y mandarlo de vuelta al mundo de espíritus de donde hubiese venido.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Ash, dándole la mano a la pelimiel.

— Sí... —respondió su novia, con cierto sonrojo.

— Muy bien... ¡Greninja, Pulso Umbrío!

— ¡Sylveon, remátalo con Fuerza Lunar!

Ambos Pokémon asintieron con la cabeza y lanzaron su ofensiva final con toda la energía posible. Greninja generó entre sus ancas una bola oscura similar a la del Pulso Umbrío de Spiritomb, a la vez que Sylveon formaba un halo rosado frente a su rostro. El enemigo no podía defenderse, estaba demasiado dañado como para esquivar lo que se le venía encima. Finalmente, Greninja y Sylveon liberaron la energía de sus ataques al mismo tiempo, con tanta fuerza que ambos se combinaron en un terrorífico rayo negro, que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el espectro. El fantasma no pudo evitar de ninguna forma lo que se le venía encima. El rayo impactó brutalmente contra Spiritomb, lo que provocó una explosión que cegó a todos los presentes. Serena se abrazó a Ash mientras cerraba los ojos, al igual que Bonnie con Dedenne y Litwick, todos muy asustados. Mauro y Micaela se santiguaron, rezando para que Arceus les protegiera. Un minuto después, la luz y el humo comenzaron a disiparse, y Ash fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Lo que vio fue cuanto menos sorprendente. El ataque combinado de Sylveon y Greninja había provocado un boquete enorme en la pared de la iglesia, y mirando al fondo se podía ver el rastro del rayo, con la hierba destruida y varios árboles caídos. Era una estampa digna de Atila el Huno. Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino el estado en que había quedado la Piedra Espíritu: totalmente destruida. Donde tenía que estar, solo había varios pedacitos que poco a poco se convirtieron en un pequeño montoncito de arena. A su vez, este se fue con la ligera brisa del viento que entraba en la iglesia.

Unas horas más tarde, el sol empezaba a salir dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día en Pirenia. A pesar de pasar la noche en vela luchando contra Spiritomb, el equipo Sparkling Dreams debía iniciar la ruta a Ciudad Sólica, donde se encontraba el primer gimnasio clasificatorio para el Campeonato Mundial. Ahora el cuarteto estaba frente a la puerta de la iglesia, listos para despedirse de Mauro y Micaela.

— No tenemos palabras para agradeceros vuestra ayuda. Es un verdadero milagro haber conseguido derrotar a ese terrible Pokémon. —dijo Mauro, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No hay de qué, padre. Aunque lamentamos el aspecto lamentable en el que ha quedado la nave central... —suspiró Ash, con una expresión de culpabilidad.

— No os preocupéis. La gente del pueblo nos ayudará a reconstruir el recinto. Pronto la iglesia volverá a brillar con su aspecto original. —respondió Micaela, relajando la tensión de Ash.

Mientras los "adultos" conversaban, Bonnie estaba agachada mirando a Litwick. La pequeña le había agradecido de todo corazón haber salvado a Dedenne de la Bola Sombra de Spiritomb. Parecía incluso que quería pedirle a la velita que la acompañara en su viaje por Pirenia, pero esta no estaba tan segura. Litwick se había encariñado muy rápidamente de Bonnie, pero jamás había salido de la Iglesia Cristalina, por lo que no se atrevía a dejar el que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Echaría de menos a Micaela, y a los feligreses que se sorprendían cada vez que él y sus compañeros iluminaban el órgano de la nave central. La niña de Ciudad Luminalia, de alguna forma, vio aquello en los gestos dubitativos de Litwick cuando se lo propuso. Pero no estaba decepcionada. La rubia le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva y reconfortante.

— No te preocupes. Te entiendo, Litwick. No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no te apetezca.

El gesto de la velita era de agradecimiento, la comprensión de la niña era algo tierno y digno de admirar. La rubita abrazó a Litwick antes de que este volviera con Micaela y el resto de su grupo, al mismo tiempo que Bonnie se unía a Ash, Serena y Brock, despidiéndose con la mano de los religiosos. La mirada de Litwick era melancólica, pero a su vez mostraba una mueca de tristeza. El Pokémon vela tal vez dudaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Aun así, ese gesto de Bonnie iniciaba oficialmente el largo y épico viaje por la región de Pirenia. Próxima parada: Ciudad Sólica.

* * *

— Aquí HP-001. Informe de la situación. El sujeto S-043 ha sido destruido. Aun así, los resultados de las pruebas son concluyentes. En comparación con los efectos estimados, la coincidencia es de un 98%. Solicito permiso para iniciar la fase 1.

— Aquí cuartel. HP-001, la pérdida del sujeto S-043 se podría haber evitado perfectamente. Con todo, los resultados son extremadamente valiosos para la organización, y nos legitiman para poder iniciar nuestro proyecto. Petición recibida y aceptada, tiene permiso para proceder con la fase 1, HP-001.

* * *

 _— ¿Estáis listos para la siguiente aventura? —pregunta Ash._

 _— ¡Sí! —responden al unísono Serena, Bonnie y Brock._

 _Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Dedenne, juntan sus manos en una piña._

 _— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sparkling Dreams!_

 _Y las levantan al cielo, dando paso a un fundido en blanco para mostrar imágenes del próximo episodio:_

 _— Papi, ¿falta mucho para llegar?_

 _— Hacía meses que no te veía la cara, por lo menos desde la Clase Maestra, ¿no?_

 _— ¡¿Desaparecido?!_

 _— Lo único que se sabe con total seguridad es que todos desaparecieron en el mismo lugar: la entrada a la Cueva Venenosa._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, "Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa. Primera parte"._

 _¡No te lo pierdas y hazte con todos!_

* * *

 **Seguro que esa conversación secreta no os la esperabais. Un nuevo misterio ha** **aparecido y este es extremadamente importante. ;) Comentando más cosas del anime de Pokémon, en un principio circulaba el rumor que entre finales de junio y principios de julio habría un capítulo especial de dos partes que cerraría el arco del Team Flare. Sin embargo, la página web especializada Serebii publicó a última hora de hoy los títulos de los capítulos correspondientes a los días 16, 30 de junio y 7 de julio. Son los siguientes:**

 **16 de junio: ¡Ráfagas de calor en el Festival del Ingenio!**

 **23 de junio: Descanso**

 **30 de junio: ¡Empieza la Liga de Kalos! ¡Batalla de Mega-Charizards: X contra Y!**

 **7 de julio: ¡Mega-Sceptile contra Raichu! ¡Ganando experiencia!**

 **Para despejar todas las dudas antes de que os bombardeen las neuronas, el Mega-Charizard Y tiene toda la pinta de ser el de Trevor, no el de Ash. No sé qué serrines tienen en la cabeza los guionistas, de verdad. ._. Respecto al resto de capítulos, no tengo ni idea de qué será el Festival del Ingenio, pero huele a episodio de relleno de lejos. Por último, no sabemos de quién es el Raichu que peleará contra Mega-Sceptile (que obviamente es el de Shota/Sawyer/Sabino), yo tengo el presentimiento que podría ser de Jimmy (el chico que pelea contra Serena vestida de Ash) o incluso, agarraos fuerte, de Ritchie. Lo más probable es que sea de algún entrenador random, pero como resulte ser nuestro querido Pikachu ya podéis preparar antorchas y demás. XD**

 **Esto nos deja la gran duda de cuándo tendrá lugar la resolución del arco del Team Flare, ya que la semana que viene es la revancha contra Wulfric y el 9 de junio es el capítulo de Goodra y Dedenne. ¿Se resolverá esto después de la Liga, con Ash habiéndose coronado campeón? ¿Combinarán la Liga y el arco del Team Flare y Lysson interrumpirá el torneo, posiblemente la final? En este momento todo esto son solo teorías y especulaciones, pero no hay duda de que nos lo están planteando todo de forma muy interesante e intrigante al mismo tiempo.**

 **En cuanto a los videojuegos, seguimos a la espera de las noticias a presentarse el día 2 de junio. No se sabe con certeza que se podría desvelar el jueves que viene, pero mis apuestas son de que se revelarán los nombres de los legendarios y que incluso veremos las segundas evoluciones iniciales, algo más de la región y algunas megaevoluciones nuevas. No sé cuáles serán vuestras opiniones al respecto, me las podríais dejar en un review por ejemplo, pero esperemos que sean informaciones muy interesantes. La semana que viene con el cuarto capítulo de Sparkling Dreams tendréis un examen** **exhaustivo de la noticia.**

 **Nos vemos en siete días con una nueva y sorprendente aventura para nuestros héroes. ¡Cuidaos mucho! :3**


	4. Ruta 4: Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa, I

**Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la cuarta ruta de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams. Antes de comenzar, os quería dar las gracias por enésima vez por las cifras del fanfic, que combinando ambas versiones ya supera las 2000 visitas. Es para mi un honor poder escribir algo con lo que me siento tan a gusto y que también os está gustando tanto. Aun así, debería ponerme ya las pilas con la historia ya que he perdido todo el margen de capítulos que me hice antes de estrenarla. XD Es lo que tiene haber acabado el último examen el lunes, que me pasé el resto de días preparando mis evaluaciones. :S Además, e inesperadamente para mi, este capítulo tendrá tres partes diferentes en vez de las dos que tenía planeadas. Es un episodio muy completo e importante para el devenir de la historia. ;)**

 **Como siempre, al final del capítulo comentaremos noticias relacionadas con Pokémon, en este caso el tráiler de ayer de Sol y Luna y el capítulo del anime.**

 **Basta ya de verborrea por mi parte. ¡Arrancamos! :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado en memoria de Luis Salom (1991-2016), piloto mallorquín de Moto2, que ha fallecido hoy en el Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya.  
Descansa en pau, Lluís.**

* * *

 **RUTA 4: Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa. Parte I**

Bonnie sintió un tremendo escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, y rápidamente se giró para ver quién tenía detrás. Desafortunadamente, no había nadie, el camino estaba completamente vacío. La pequeña estaba a cuadros, no comprendía qué acababa de suceder. Tenía la sensación que alguien la había estado siguiendo desde que ella y sus amigos salieron de Bahía Cristalina, y a ratos notaba como esa sensación misteriosa se acercaba tanto que le cubría la espalda. Pero cuando se giraba, no había nadie. Era todo muy extraño...

— ¿Va todo bien, Bonnie? —preguntó Serena, parada junto a Ash y Brock.

La rubia salió de su trance al ver que sus compañeros estaban varios pasos por delante de ella. Incluso Dedenne tuvo que espabilar a su amiga con una pequeña carantoña.

— ¡Sí, no os preocupéis! —respondió, antes de volver a caminar a la misma altura que sus amigos.

Nuestros héroes llevaban ya varios días en ruta hacia Ciudad Sólica, sede del primer gimnasio de la región de Pirenia. Pero el camino era largo, muy largo. El grupo ya llevaba tres acampadas a sus espaldas y empezaban a echar de menos el confort de una cama calentita. Su único consuelo, si así se le podía llamar, era la tranquilidad y sencillez del paisaje que les rodeaba. Ash y compañía avanzaban a paso sereno por un camino llano y ligeramente polvoriento. A su izquierda dejaban un vasto bosque de pinos, y a su derecha se extendía un amplio río de agua cristalina y poca profundidad, con otro bosque a su derecha. Además, y aunque pareciera extraño, ningún entrenador se cruzó en su camino durante los tres días que llevaban de viaje. Solo algunos grupos de Pokémon inofensivos como Zigzagoon, Emolga o Sentret. Tanta tranquilidad y parsimonia durante un viaje que en principio tenía que ser extremadamente difícil reconfortaba, pero... Algunos ya tenían ganas de llegar a Ciudad Sólica.

— Papi, ¿falta mucho para llegar? —le preguntó Bonnie a Ash, con una mueca pícara.

— ¡Deja ya de llamarme papi, caray! —exclamó Ash, sonrojado— Que Clemont me haya encargado cuidar de ti no te da derecho a llamarme papá.

— ¿Y a Serena la puedo llamar mami?

— ¡Tampoco! —gritó la pelimiel, aún más sonrojada si cabe— Aunque en algo tienes razón, y es que todos queremos llegar cuanto antes a Ciudad Sólica...

La Reina de Kalos sacó la Pokédex de su mochila para consultar el mapa que tenía incorporado. Bonnie no era la única que quería descansar en una cama y dejar de dormir en tiendas de campaña. Aunque por dentro la duda de si podría compartir cama con Ash empezaba a carcomerla seriamente, y le provocaba sonrojos fuertes y espontáneos de vez en cuando. Una vez tenía la imagen del mapa frente a ella, su suspiro de frustración no pudo ser más fuerte. Todavía quedaba una gran distancia por cubrir, y a simple vista no parecía que hubiera ningún refugio o algo similar en el camino. Cuando la pelimiel lo comunicó al resto del grupo, Bonnie se tumbó en el suelo pesadamente, mostrando su agotamiento y descontento.

— ¡Venga ya! ¡No es posible que hayamos hecho tan poco camino en cuatro días! —exclamó la rubia, pataleando.

— Bonnie, levántate, que te vas a poner el vestido perdido. —respondió Serena, antes de dirigirse a Ash y Brock— Pero en el fondo tiene razón, la ruta hasta Ciudad Sólica es realmente extensa, casi nos falta la mitad para llegar y llevamos cuatro días fuera.

— ¿Pero de verdad que no hay ningún refugio, hostal o casa de descanso hasta Sólica? —preguntó el novio de la Reina— Vuelve a mirar el mapa, algo tiene que salir, no estamos para tantas acampadas seguidas...

La chica del sombrero revisó por segunda vez la ruta en el mapa para asegurarse de que no había hoteles ni nada parecido. Pero aquel segundo vistazo probó que la joven no había observado bien el plano a la primera. Tras unos cuantos toques en la pantalla de la Pokédex, apareció la imagen de un enorme hostal hecho de troncos. Según la descripción del aparato, era un albergue con buena reputación entre los huéspedes que habían asistido allí. Además, tenía unos pequeños balcones con vistas al río, y tanto las habitaciones como el servicio eran de gran calidad. Lo mejor de todo, estaba muy cerca de su posición, a unos treinta minutos a pie.

— Parece que me equivocaba, sí que hay algo, un albergue. Y además no está muy lejos de aquí.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Podremos descansar en una camita! —dijo Bonnie, saltando junto con Dedenne.

— Menos mal, ya empezaba a echar de menos el dormir bajo techo. —señaló Brock.

— Tú y todos, colega. ¿Verdad, Pikachu? —preguntó Ash a su Pokémon.

— ¡Pika!

— ¡Pues vamos allá! —exclamó Serena, liderando el grupo y saliendo corriendo en dirección al albergue.

Sus amigos la siguieron a toda prisa, con el único pensamiento de una cama cómoda donde poder estirarse y descansar a gusto.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros héroes, en las profundidades del bosque, una sombra se movía sigilosamente entre árboles, ramas y arbustos. Su ritmo era rápido, pero sin correr demasiado. El camino era difícil de despejar, ya que había varios árboles caídos y plantas urticantes, sin contar que podían aparecer Pokémon salvajes. Pero a la sombra le importaba poco. Tenía una misión por cumplir, y cuando eso ocurría no había nada ni nadie capaz de interponerse en su objetivo. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre la maleza, por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Era la entrada de una cueva, bastante grande además. La sombra sonrió malévolamente, cuántas ganas tenía de comprobar lo que se cocía allí dentro. Pero antes, debía avisar a su superior. Suerte que siempre llevaba encima el radio-transmisor.

— Aquí HP-001. Me encuentro frente al punto indicado. Me dispongo a acceder a la localización para revisar los resultados del experimento D-173.

— Recibido, HP-001. Quiero un informe completo de los resultados obtenidos, que no se le escape ningún detalle por analizar.

— A sus órdenes, Cuartel.

* * *

De vuelta con el equipo Sparkling Dreams, Ash y compañía habían llegado al albergue que indicaba el mapa. Pero estaban sentados e incluso tumbados en el suelo, sudando y respirando fuertemente. La idea de pegarse una carrera hasta llegar a la casa de troncos no había sido muy buena. Incluso Pikachu estaba agotado, resoplando con insistencia.

— Vale... Que sea la última vez que se nos ocurre correr de esta manera sin calentar antes... —dijo Bonnie, entrecortada.

— Vale... —repitieron Ash, Serena y Brock, con el aliento que les quedaba.

Tras unos minutos de recuperación, los cuatro entrenadores se quitaron el polvo de encima con las manos y entraron en el albergue. El aspecto interior del edificio sorprendió gratamente a Ash y compañía. La recepción era muy rústica, con las mesillas y los elementos decorativos tallados en madera. Los troncos gruesos y rugosos que formaban las paredes de la casa aportaban una sensación de calidez y comodidad muy bien acogida por parte de la pequeña Bonnie. La rubia se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, como si fuera la hélice de un helicóptero, admirando el panorama.

— ¡Qué chulo es esto! —exclamó.

La jovencita dio tantos giros sobre su eje que no vio venir un hombre mayor, entre cincuenta y sesenta años, de cabello oscuro con canas y ojos grises, que salía de lo que parecía ser el salón del albergue. Bonnie chocó de lado contra él, casi desequilibrándose. La niña tuvo que apoyar las dos manos en la pared para no darse de morros contra el suelo. El hombre, por su parte, casi ni se movió del sitio, como si fuera prácticamente una estatua de piedra. Serena fue a disculparse de inmediato con el señor mientras Ash se encargaba de recriminarle a la rubia su comportamiento. La escena realmente recordaba a la de unos padres regañando a su hija después de hacer una travesura, algo de lo que ni el chico de Kanto ni la Reina de Kalos se dieron cuenta. El hombre simplemente rio ante la situación, mostrando que no le había molestado en absoluto.

— Tranquilos, jóvenes. Los niños son así, especialmente activos, no hay un solo segundo que sean capaces de mantener el culo quieto en la silla. —dijo el señor, restándole importancia al asunto.

— De todos modos discúlpeme, señor. —dijo Bonnie, con una pequeña reverencia— Es que este albergue es muy chulo, con los troncos y todo eso…

El hombre soltó una carcajada tras escuchar las palabras de la pequeñaja.

— Entiendo que te guste. No todos los días se puede ver una gran casa construida con troncos. Y te puedo asegurar que esta lleva en pie en Pirenia desde hace más de cien años. Mi padre fue el encargado de construirla y convertirla en el hogar de mi familia. Cuando él murió, me pidió que la casa fuera un lugar de acogida para los viajantes que participan en el Campeonato Mundial o que simplemente disfrutan de la belleza de la región. Ahora que yo ya soy mayor mis hijos son los encargados de gestionarla, pero cuando van a hacer negocios a Ciudad Sólica todavía tengo energía para poder recibir a los huéspedes que hacen un alto en su camino. Oh, disculpad, que me voy por las ramas y ni siquiera me presento… Me llamo Rogelio, y os doy la bienvenida al Albergue del Pinar.

— Encantada de conocerle, señor Rogelio. —hizo Serena, con mucha educación— Yo soy Serena, artista Pokémon de la región de Kalos. Este es mi novio Ash, la pequeña Bonnie y nuestro amigo Brock. Estábamos buscando un lugar donde descansar antes de llegar a Ciudad Sólica.

— Pues estáis en el sitio indicado. Precisamente tenemos una habitación disponible para cuatro huéspedes. —mencionó Rogelio— Acompañadme, por favor.

Y el hombre señaló a unos escalones a la derecha de donde había salido. Ash, Serena y compañía siguieron al hombre escaleras arriba, obviamente a paso lento ya que el señor no estaba para muchos trotes. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, nuestros héroes pudieron comprobar que el ambiente rústico y cálido también se mantenía allí: todo rodeado de troncos y decorado con varias lámparas de araña pequeñas. Rogelio siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. Tras buscar en el bolsillo y sacar un gran llavero, el hombre abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a sus huéspedes. Bonnie sólo necesitó cinco segundos para que le brillaran los ojos y se lanzara como un torpedo hacia una de las cuatro camas de la habitación. Sus amigos estaban igual de maravillados al ver el aspecto de la sala, espaciosa y cómoda. Serena tampoco pudo resistirse y se estiró en la cama más cercana a la puerta, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. La sensación de suavidad de las sábanas y la almohada invitaban a olvidar toda preocupación y dormirse profundamente. Lástima que aún no era hora para eso, y todavía faltaba completar gran parte del día. Cuando la pelimiel se reincorporó, lo primero que vio fue a su novio sentado a su lado, mirándola a dos palmos de la cara con curiosidad. Obviamente, el sonrojo fue monumental y provocó la carcajada de Bonnie, que no podía parar de dar botes sobre la cama.

— ¡Bonnie, no saltes, que te puedes hacer daño! —le dijo la Reina a la rubia.

La niña hizo caso de inmediato, aunque no sin emitir un sonido de queja, y se desplomó sobre el colchón. Dedenne quedó encima de su cabeza, y Bonnie lo abrazó antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

— Luego no querrás que te llame mami, pero de verdad estás actuando como una… —mencionó la niña de Luminalia, con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Va-vale ya! —gritó la mayor, aún más sonrojada si cabe— ¡Si tengo que decirte estas cosas es porque me lo pidió tu hermano, recuerda!

— Vamos, señoritas, mantengan la calma… —dijo Rogelio, tratando de enfriar el ambiente— Veo que sois un equipo muy animado.

— ¡Y que lo diga! —exclamó Ash, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Estamos decididos a llegar a la fase final del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon!

— Pues con esa energía seguro que lo conseguís. Os dejo que os acomodéis en la habitación. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, estaré en el salón.

Y acto seguido el hombre se marchó a paso lento por la puerta. Durante los minutos siguientes, Ash, Brock, Serena y Bonnie pudieron descansar tranquilamente y colocar sus mochilas y todo lo necesario para pasar el día y la noche en su sitio. Las chicas también tuvieron la oportunidad de salir un momento al balcón y contemplar la pequeña vista que tenían: el extenso río y el bosque de cientos de pinos, que parecía no tener fin.

— Ha sido una verdadera suerte encontrar este hostal. —comentó Brock— Si os digo la verdad, empezaba a estar un poco cansado de tanto acampar…

— Tú y todos, Brock. —respondió Serena— De vez en cuando yo también necesito dormir bien cómoda en una cama, aunque sea bonito acampar al aire libre y ver todas las estrellas en el cielo.

— Vamos, Serena, di la verdad. Tú lo que de verdad quieres es dormir con Ash en la misma cama… —dijo Bonnie, dando codazos a la pelimiel de forma irónica.

Una vez más, la cara de Serena parecía un volcán en erupción, todo por culpa de Bonnie. Ya estaba bastante harta de sus comentarios pícaros, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerse a perseguirla por la habitación. La rubia de Kalos fue esquivando a la pelimiel pegando grandes brincos de cama en cama, en algunos arriesgándose a caerse y hacerse bastante daño. Tras un buen rato de esta guisa, Ash decidió poner punto y final al asunto cazando a Bonnie en pleno vuelo. Para desgracia suya, Serena no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó contra su novio, provocando que los tres acabaran cayendo sobre una de las camas de forma cómica. Ash y Serena se reincorporaron con Bonnie en medio de ambos. Un silencio extraño se produjo antes de que los tres se pusieran a reír a carcajada limpia. Se notaba mucho que los tres estaban muy unidos.

— ¡Diréis que no, pero parecéis una familia de verdad! —señaló Brock, riendo también junto con Pikachu y Dedenne.

— Es que Kalos nos unió muchísimo, para mí fue como viajar con tres hermanos a la vez. —añadió Bonnie, con una risita muy mona— Espero que aquí en Pirenia pase lo mismo contigo, Brock.

— Seguro que sí. Brock estará un poco loco pero es una de las personas en las que más confío. —declaró Ash, orgulloso— Bien, ¿qué os parece si vamos a ver el salón? Seguro que aquí tiene que haber entrenadores inscritos en el campeonato.

— ¡Vale! —respondieron sus compañeros, al unísono.

De esa forma, el cuarteto cerró la puerta de su habitación compartida, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a descubrir el salón del albergue. Era una habitación enorme, en la que destacaban varias mesas largas y estrechas, una pequeña hoguera de chimenea, una decoración de cuadros pintados a mano y el gran ventanal por el que acceder al balcón y a las vistas del río. Tal y como había pronosticado Ash, en el albergue sí que había entrenadores con sus compañeros. Entre los Pokémon que se podían ver allí destacaban un Politoed, un Zoroark, un Dodrio, e incluso un Trevenant. Por lo menos había unas veinte o treinta personas más dentro del salón, cada una hablando con otra o alimentando a sus Pokémon. Pero hubo una persona de todas ellas que llamó la atención de la Reina de Kalos.

En un rincón del salón, saliendo hacia el balcón, Serena cazó con la mirada a una chica. La cosa es que no era una chica cualquiera, sino alguien que le era muy familiar. De espaldas, se podía apreciar su pelo corto y rubio, casi anaranjado. Llevaba un pequeño mechón de pelo hacia arriba en la parte izquierda, y distinguía una cinta de pelo de color rojo. Vestía de forma simple, con una camiseta de tirantes de color azul, unos shorts grises y unas zapatillas deportivas. Aunque su vestimenta no fuera la misma que la que ella recordaba de las veces que la había visto, Serena estaba convencida que no se equivocaba de persona. La seriedad de su rostro llamó la atención directa de su novio, Ash.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro con suavidad.

— Sí, no te preocupes, cielo. Es sólo que… —susurró la chica, mirando de nuevo a la chica que estaba ahora apoyada en la barandilla del balcón.

Sin pensárselo más, la pelimiel se fue en dirección hacia ella, con sus compañeros detrás. Tenía que averiguarlo por fuerza, tenía que saber si era ella o no. Serena abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón, dispuesta a hablar con esa chica. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, se fijó en que su expresión era abatida, de frustración. Estaba apoyada contra la barandilla de madera como si quisiera dejarse caer, había un aura de depresión que la rodeaba. Quizá debería ir con algo de tacto, aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué le ocurría. Poco a poco, la Reina estiró el brazo izquierdo para darle unos toquecitos en el hombro, antes de llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Cal?

Casi como si tuviera un resorte, la niña se giró al instante, reconociendo la voz que la reclamaba. Lo que sus ojos celestes vieron casi le causaron un colapso: era la Reina de Kalos, Serena Yvonne, la mujer con la que había competido (aunque no de forma directa) en la Clase Maestra de Ciudad Glorio. En menos de un segundo, se puso tan nerviosa que casi ni le salían las palabras.

— ¡Se-se-Sera-Serena! ¡Di-digo Majestad! —gritó, atacada por los nervios y haciendo una reverencia muy forzada— ¡N-n-no-no esperaba ve-verla por a-a-aquí!

Una risita compasiva se apoderó de la pelimiel, al ver que su simple presencia ponía a una chica como Cal al borde del infarto.

— Tranquila, mujer, no te alteres… Hacía meses que no te veía la cara, por lo menos desde la Clase Maestra, ¿no?

— ¡S-sí! Fue una auténtica locura para mí, jamás creí que llegaría a Ciudad Glorio, aunque me eliminaran a las primeras de cambio…

La cara de Ash en ese momento no era un espejo de la lucidez y la clarividencia en ese preciso instante. Dicho de otra forma, tenía una cara de bobo y despistado que nadie podía quitársela de encima. El pelo pincho, por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía recordar a aquella chica que decía haber competido en Glorio, y por muy ridículo que quedara, tuvo que preguntar a su novia de qué se conocían ambas.

— ¿No te acuerdas? Ella es Cal, es artista Pokémon como yo. Hasta compitió conmigo en la Clase Maestra de Ciudad Glorio. Su Scraggy llevaba el pelo en cresta como si fuera un Scrafty... —explicó Serena, tratando de refrescar la memoria a su pareja.

— ¡Yo sí que me acuerdo! —exclamó Bonnie, a la que le brillaban los ojos— ¡Eres la chica del Scraggy! ¡Llevabas un vestido monísimo en la Clase Maestra! ¡Y tu Pokémon lo hizo genial! Lástima que no pasarais a la siguiente fase...

— Gracias por los cumplidos, ¿pero de verdad todo el mundo me recuerda como la chica del Scraggy? No eres la primera que me llama así... —aseguró Cal, con una risa nerviosa— De todos modos, aunque hubiera pasado alguna fase más, seguro que Serena me hubiera barrido antes de la final... Estuviste sublime, Majestad.

La pelimiel se sonrojó bastante al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ash, por su parte, ya parecía recordar mejor a Cal. No era la primera vez que su novia se cruzaba con la chica del Scraggy, ya que habían competido juntas en varios Espectáculos Pokémon. Parecería joven, unos once o doce años, pero realmente sabía cómo impresionar al público.

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó Serena, con mucha curiosidad— ¿Acaso te han invitado para participar en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon?

— ¡Que va! ¡Ya me gustaría! —señaló la artista— Digamos que estoy aquí de vacaciones. Como no tenía nada que hacer después de la Clase Maestra ni tampoco estaba en la lista de artistas para el desfile anual, decidí tomarme un descanso y entrenar a Scraggy antes de que los espectáculos se pusieran otra vez en marcha...

— ¿Y cómo lo llevas? —preguntó Ash— ¿Tu Scraggy ya está listo para volver a los escenarios?

— Pues...

En ese momento, la voz de Cal se quebró. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir. Su cara se volvió mustia, taciturna, y una pequeña lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho. No habría manera posible de explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente, la preocupación invadió de inmediato a Serena, que rápidamente trató de calmar a compañera de "profesión", poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tranquila Cal, por favor, cálmate... ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Scraggy?

La joven artista contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos antes de soltar todo el aire de un solo suspiro. Tenía que mantener la calma, perder los nervios no le servía absolutamente de nada. Cal miró a Serena con seriedad, reafirmando la confianza de la pelimiel.

— Todo ocurrió antes de ayer...

* * *

— ¡¿Desaparecido?! —exclamaron los cuatro Sparkling Dreams a la vez.

Cal había concluido su relato sentada en una de las mesas de dentro del salón, para poder estar tranquila y calmada, en la medida de lo posible. Dos noches antes, la chica estaba atravesando el bosque de pinos con su compañero Scraggy cuando, del interior de una cueva, salieron dos Nidoking y dos Nidoqueen con intención de atacarles. El Pokémon supo defenderse como pudo, pero al final de la pelea un misterioso estallido de luz cegó a Cal durante varios segundos. Al volver a abrir los ojos, Scraggy se había desvanecido, no había ni rastro de él. Lo más lógico fue pensar que los Nidoking y Nidoqueen se lo habrían llevado al interior de la cueva por algún motivo, pero ésta parecía ser muy profunda y no sería muy buena idea adentrarse sola a esas horas de la noche. Cal pasó la noche en el Albergue del Pinar y al día siguiente pidió ayuda a los huéspedes para recuperar a Scraggy. Extrañamente, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse a la cueva, poniendo alguna excusa barata y muy dudosa. Incluso Rogelio le dio evasivas a la chica, en su caso más justificado por su vejez. La chica de pelo anaranjado trató de explorar la cueva por su cuenta aquel mismo día, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Aquella gruta era más oscura que un trozo de carbón, y al primer grito que pegó llamando a su Pokémon el eco de vuelta la dejó sin palabras. La vuelta al hostal fue muy dura para ella, sin su único compañero y sin nadie que la ayudara.

— Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... —suspiró Brock, preocupado— ¿Por qué querrían unos Pokémon como Nidoking y Nidoqueen secuestrar a un Scraggy? Mucho menos que tuvieran Destello, porque según tengo entendido no lo aprenden...

— ¿Notaste algo extraño en esos Pokémon salvajes? —preguntó Ash.

— A parte de la exagerada agresividad un tanto extraña para esa hora de la noche, que eran tremendamente fuertes. —respondió Cal— Ya me lo dijeron en Bahía Cristalina que esto no sería un paseo por la pradera, y que las criaturas serían un reto para cualquier entrenador.

— Hmm... —murmuró Ash, llevándose el dedo pulgar e índice a la barbita y quedándose pensativo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —cuestionó Serena, bastante preocupada tras conocer la gravedad de la situación.

— Me gustaría darle el beneficio de la duda, pero yo sé que los Nidoking y Nidoqueen no tienen por costumbre actuar por la noche. —comentó el pelo pincho— Y esa agresividad de la que me hablas me da muy mala espina...

— Espera... —tartamudeó la chica de Pueblo Boceto, ligeramente asustada— N-no estarás pensando que...

— Todavía no lo sabemos con certeza, ¿pero agresividad injustificada en mitad de la noche? Es algo con lo que ya nos hemos topado.

Obviamente, Ash estaba refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con Spiritomb en la Iglesia Cristalina. Tenía razón, aún era demasiado pronto para formular teorías sobre lo que pasó con Scraggy, pero daba la sensación de que podía haber algún tipo de conexión.

— No es la primera vez que pasa.

Todos se dieron la vuelta un tanto descolocados para descubrir a Rogelio, que había pasado un buen rato escuchando la conversación. Bonnie fue la primera en preguntarle al señor a qué se refería con eso.

— Desde hace semanas llegan huéspedes al albergue pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a sus Pokémon desaparecidos. Las circunstancias en todos los casos son casi idénticas: ya fuera de día o de noche, los Pokémon se desvanecieron por arte de magia tras una pelea frente a una cueva del bosque. —explicó el gerente del hostal— Hay varios que están por fuera aun buscando, y otros que se han encerrado en su habitación para llorar desconsolados.

— Esto es horrible... —dijo Serena, atónita— ¿Pero cómo narices es posible?

— Ese es el gran misterio. —apuntó Rogelio— Lo único que se sabe con total seguridad es que todos desaparecieron en el mismo lugar: la entrada a la Cueva Venenosa.

— ¿Cueva Venenosa? —preguntaron los Sparkling Dreams y Cal al mismo tiempo.

— Sí. Es una cueva gigantesca habitada por Pokémon de tipo Veneno. Se dice que al final de la misma hay un gran lago de agua tóxica donde habita una criatura monstruosa. Pero no sólo eso, ya que la cueva en sí es un lugar increíblemente oscuro, lleno de plantas, rocas y Pokémon extremadamente venenosos, que podrían llegar a ser incluso mortales para cualquiera que se acercara desde el exterior.

El terror se apoderó seriamente de los seis entrenadores. En la vida habían oído hablar de un lugar tan sumamente peligroso como aquella cueva. Lo peor de todo es que allí tenían que estar Scraggy y el resto de Pokémon desaparecidos. La pregunta sobre la mesa era: ¿En qué estado se encontrarían Scraggy y compañía? ¿Estarían sanos y salvos o...?

— Scraggy... —suspiró Cal, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente, Serena puso las manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizar a su compañera artista. Su corazón estaba en un puño, pero de ninguna de las maneras iba a pasar de echar a un cable a una compañera en apuros, más aún si esta era una formidable rival en potencia.

— No pienses en lo peor, Cal. Yo tengo la corazonada de que Scraggy está bien, vivo y esperando impaciente a reunirse contigo.

— Es remotamente posible, pero de todas formas sería muy difícil encontrarlo en la cueva venenosa. Ese lugar es uno de los más peligrosos que existen en la región de Pirenia, y os aseguro que aquí hay sitios realmente sobrecogedores. —explicó el señor Rogelio, con un puesto muy serio.

— Me da igual. —respondió la pelimiel, de forma tajante— No puedo dejar que una compañera sufra de esta manera. Cal, recuperaremos a Scraggy, te lo prometo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Bonnie, a grito puro— ¡Es un suicidio, Serena, podría ocurrir una desgracia! ¡Yo no quiero que Dedenne se envenene!

— Bonnie, entiendo que pueda dar miedo que alguno de nosotros sufra algún percance... Pero no puedo permitir que el Scraggy de Cal siga desaparecido. Esta chica tiene mucho potencial como Artista Pokémon, y yo como Reina de Kalos debo ayudar a todas las chicas apasionadas de los Espectáculos que se encuentren en dificultades. Y si Cal pide auxilio y ayuda para salvar a su Pokémon, debo estar allí, sin importar las circunstancias y hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para socorrerla.

El discurso de la Reina emocionó a los presentes. Los ojos de Cal y Bonnie brillaban con fulgor, y Ash se sentía extremadamente orgulloso de tener una novia como ella. El rostro de Rogelio y de Brock también mostraba orgullo, era algo magnífico ver como un colectivo como las Artistas Pokémon se podían ayudar de forma tan profunda incluso en la mayor de las dificultades.

— No te preocupes, Cal. Nosotros también haremos todo lo posible para rescatar a Scraggy. —aseguró Ash, con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que Bonnie y Brock sonreían.

— Muchísimas gracias, chicos. No sabéis lo contenta que estoy ahora mismo. —dijo la chica del pelo anaranjado, emocionada.

— Ash... —susurró Serena, besando suavemente la mejilla de su novio— Eres un sol, de verdad.

El pelo pincho se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que Bonnie le dedicaba una miradita pícara. En ese momento, Rogelio soltó un breve suspiro antes de dirigirse al quinteto de entrenadores.

— Veo que no os podré detener... Si queréis os puedo indicar el camino hacia la Cueva Venenosa. Eso sí, os diré dos cosas que espero por favor que me prometáis: id con mucho cuidado y rescatad a todos esos Pokémon.

— Puede estar seguro de ambas, don Rogelio. —respondió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, solemne, antes de estrecharle la mano al responsable del albergue.

* * *

 _— ¿Estáis listos para la siguiente aventura? —pregunta Ash._

 _— ¡Sí! —responden al unísono Serena, Bonnie y Brock._

 _Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Dedenne, juntan sus manos en una piña._

 _— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sparkling Dreams!_

 _Y las levantan al cielo, dando paso a un fundido en blanco para mostrar imágenes del próximo episodio:_

 _— Venga chicos, Scraggy y todos esos Pokémon necesitan nuestra ayuda._

 _— ¡Eh! ¿Quién me está tocando el culo?_

 _—_ _¡¿Quién narices está haciendo esta luz azulada?!_

 _— Hay que ir con sumo cuidado, vete a saber si estas plantas son realmente tóxicas._

 _— ¡Agachaos!_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, "Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa. Segunda parte"._

 _¡No te lo pierdas y hazte con todos!_

* * *

 **Pues bien, hasta aquí llega la primera parte de la trilogía de la Cueva Venenosa. La semana que viene podréis ver cómo continúa esta nueva, peligrosa y emocionante aventura.**

 **Perfecto, ahora toca hablar del tráiler de Pokémon Sol y Luna que se publicó ayer. Al final resulta que acerté lo que saldría en el vídeo, aunque luego también dije cosas de más. :P Respecto a los legendarios, se ha confirmado que sus nombres serán Solgaleo (de tipo Psíquico/Acero y con Meteoroimpacto como ataque característico) y Lunala (tipo Psíquico/Fantasma y su ataque característico es Rayo Umbrío). Estaos al tanto porque estos Pokémon podrían aparecer o ser mencionados más adelante en Sparkling Dreams. ;) Otro dato importante que se desveló fue el plano completo de la región de Alola, que se dividirá en cuatro grandes islas. Hay otros islotes más pequeños que parecen interesantes, uno de ellos con potencial de ser la Liga Pokémon y otro misterioso escondido bajo un torrente de nubes. También se desvelaron personajes nuevos como Lylia, la misteriosa ayudante del Profesor Kokui, y el nombre de nuestro amigo/rival: Tilo. Otros detalles revelados fueron la personalización del personaje, la función de captura de códigos QR y la sorprendente RotomDex: un híbrido de Rotom y Pokédex. XD Todo tiene muy buena pinta, y espero con impaciencia que llegue el 23 de noviembre. :)**

 **Pasando al anime, ayer Ash consiguió la octava medalla de gimnasio de Kalos. Para los que dudaran de la veracidad del Amourshipping, aquella carita de Serena después de la victoria de su enamorado y el posterior fist-bump demuestran que el vínculo se mantiene más fuerte que nunca. El jueves que viene, además, volveremos a ver a uno de los Pokémon más queridos del equipo de Ash en Kalos: Goodra. :D**

 **Hasta aquí llega vuestra dosis semanal de Pokémon. Nos vemos el próximo viernes con la segunda parte del rescate del Scraggy de Cal en la Cueva Venenosa. ¡Cuidaos mucho! :3**


	5. Ruta 5: Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa, II

**Bueno gente, os doy la bienvenida al quinto capítulo de Sparkling Dreams, continuando con las aventuras de Ash y compañía en Pirenia, esta vez entrando a la Cueva Venenosa para rescatar al Scraggy de Cal. He de decir que ya he recuperado un poco el ritmo de escritura y que la Ruta 6 la he finalizado esta misma tarde, por lo que tenéis capítulo asegurado la semana que viene, como siempre. :) Cuando acabe la ruta, comentaré un poco por encima el capítulo de ayer de Pokémon XY &Z, Pokémon Sol y Luna, una megaencuesta sobre el Pokémon favorito de los japoneses y algunos rumores que han surgido. Y como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le estáis dando a esta historia. :D**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, ¡que comience el episodio! :3**

* * *

 **R** **UTA 5: Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa. Parte II**

En medio del bosque, oculta entre cientos y cientos de pinos, se hallaba la Cueva Venenosa. Tal y como había dicho Rogelio, era una cavidad terrestre de una longitud increíble, probablemente un kilómetro. En su interior, habitaban cientos y cientos de Pokémon de tipo Veneno, cada especie más letal que la anterior. Y los rumores contaban que al final de la cueva se hallaba un gran espacio con un lago de agua tóxica, dónde vivía un Pokémon especialmente aterrador. Si aquello no fuera suficiente, las plantas, rocas e incluso barro que podía haber ahí dentro podrían llegar a resultar extremadamente venenosas para Pokémon y humanos del exterior. En algunos casos, los rumores llegaban a catalogarlas de mortales. Sin duda, era uno de los rincones que más peligro albergaban en toda la región de Pirenia. Y allí mismo era donde se disponían a entrar Ash, Serena, Brock, Bonnie y Cal.

Los Sparkling Dreams y la chica del Scraggy siguieron las instrucciones de Rogelio al pie de la letra, atravesaron bastantes pinos caídos y arbustos aparentemente urticantes para poder plantarse en la entrada a la cueva. El orificio de entrada a la cavidad era considerablemente grande, y cinco metros más allá del acceso ya no se podía ver nada de nada. Solamente había oscuridad, negrura. La niña rubia de Luminalia y su contraparte de cabello anaranjado estaban bastante preocupadas al ver el aspecto de la cueva.

— Tengo muy malas vibraciones… Algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento… —murmuraba la entrenadora de Dedenne, apretando los dientes.

— ¡No seas ceniza, Bonnie! —exclamó Serena, que en el fondo también estaba un poco asustada por todo lo que se rumoreaba— Hay que mantener la calma y la compostura. Recordad que venimos a rescatar a Scraggy y al resto de Pokémon desaparecidos.

— ¡¿Pero tú has visto la cueva?! ¡Es más oscura que el sobaco de Dedenne! —exclamó la rubia, exageradamente.

— ¿Dene? —se preguntó el Pokémon, sin acabar de entender la broma.

Ni aquel comentario estúpido por parte de Bonnie consiguió relajar el ambiente. Los cinco entrenadores estaban muy tensos a la espera de saber qué narices se encontrarían ahí dentro. Ash tenía la sensación de que encontrarían a varios Pokémon de tipo Veneno bastante interesantes para su equipo, pero tenía miedo de las trampas o elementos altamente venenosos que podía haber allí. Y no sólo por él, sino también por Serena. A decir verdad, el pelo pincho estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando las columnas y estatuas de Arceus casi despedazan a su amada en la Iglesia Cristalina. Cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a la pelimiel le afectaba seriamente, y se prometió a sí mismo protegerla a toda costa.

— ¿Está todo en orden? —le preguntó Brock, casi por sorpresa.

Ash estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta de su compañero. Le dedicó un gesto afirmativo y reafirmante, antes de volver a posar su mirada en Serena.

— No sé si es buena idea que entremos todos juntos a la cueva. —dijo el de Pueblo Paleta— Con lo peligrosa que es según don Rogelio, me daría miedo que les ocurriera algo a Bonnie o Serena...

— Lo entiendo, pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo. —comentó el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada— Creo que ambas son muy espabiladas y tienen recursos de sobras para aguantar situaciones adversas.

— ¿Seguro...?

— ¡Claro que sí, hombre! Además, no creo que se quedaran fuera de la cueva esperando así por las buenas, seguro que algo te dirían al respecto...

Y Brock le dedicó una sonrisa. El chico de ojos entrecerrados tenía razón. Serena y Bonnie no iban a hacer caso a Ash de buenas a primeras, estarían totalmente en contra de quedarse fuera, especialmente la Reina de Kalos. Fue ella la que le aseguró a Cal que recuperarían a su Scraggy, y no iba a dejar que unos Pokémon venenosos se interpusieran en su camino bajo ningún concepto.

De pronto, Bonnie volvió a notar una sensación de incomodidad idéntica a la de hace unas horas. La pequeña miró a izquierda y derecha, adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de averiguar qué demonios era aquello. Pero se volvió a quedar sin respuesta. No había nada a parte de sus compañeros, ni una sombra, ni una pista, nada de nada. Su mirada de preocupación despertó la curiosidad de Ash.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Bonnie?

— Es que es muy raro... Hace días que noto una sensación muy extraña, como si alguien me hubiera estado siguiendo desde Bahía Cristalina, pero cuando me giro no hay nadie. Me da muy mal rollo... —explicó la rubia.

— Venga, no me fastidies... —expresó Cal, algo asustada.

— Mejor será que no pienses en ello. —añadió Serena, tratando de relajarla tanto a ella como a si misma— Serán imaginaciones tuyas, no le des más vueltas.

— Espero que tengas razón...

— Venga chicos, Scraggy y todos esos Pokémon necesitan nuestra ayuda. —pronunció Ash, antes de dar los primeros pasos hacia el interior de la cueva.

Serena y compañía le siguieron con paso firme, pero la procesión iba muy por dentro. De primeras, se podía distinguir alguna piedra e incluso clapas de musgo de color verde oscuro en algunas zonas de las paredes barrosas, pero una vez se adentró Ash no vio absolutamente nada. Como ninguno de sus demás compañeros. Era la negrura total, la sombra infinita, la oscuridad más sobrecogedora... en pocas palabras, no se veía un carajo.

— Madre mía, antes que el veneno tenga una oportunidad de matarnos, lo haremos nosotros metiéndonos de morros contra el suelo. —comentó Bonnie, poniendo las manos al frente tratando de palpar algo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Quién me está tocando el culo? —preguntó Ash, un tanto incómodo.

— Culpa mía, que no veo un Tropius ni a la de tres. —dijo la rubia, apretando con fuerza las nalgas del pelo pincho y haciéndole gritar de forma cómica.

— ¡Bonnie, deja el culo de mi novio en paz! ¡Sólo yo se lo puedo tocar! —exclamó Serena, indignada.

— ¡Oye, tampoco te pases, Serena! —volvió a decir Ash con una risa avergonzada, mientras pisaba sin querer la cola de su Pokémon— ¡Rayos! Lo siento, Pikachu.

— ¿Y si sacamos una antorcha o algo? Está claro que avanzar a ciegas es una muy mala idea. —sugirió Cal, tratando de aguantar esa situación de comedia como buenamente podía.

— Tienes razón. Lo mejor para estos casos será usar a Braixen. —concluyó la Reina de Kalos, antes de buscar la PokéBall de su compañero.

Al instante, un haz azulado alumbró ligeramente a nuestros héroes, permitiéndoles ver un par de metros más de cueva. El problema es que esa luz no sería suficiente para poder avanzar hasta el fondo de la cavidad. Aun así, no era lo más extraño que picaba la curiosidad de Bonnie:

— Qué raro... Serena, ¿desde cuándo tiene Braixen la llama de color azul? ¿Es una fase que tiene antes de evolucionar a Delphox o algo así?

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? —reaccionó la pelimiel— Si todavía no he sacado a Braixen de su bola...

— Espera... Si Braixen todavía está en su PokéBall, entonces... ¡¿quién narices está haciendo esta luz azulada?!

Gran observación por parte de la niña de Luminalia. Sin haberse dado cuenta, alguna entidad desconocida se acababa de adentrar con los Sparkling Dreams y la chica del Scraggy en la cueva y los estaba iluminando. Lentamente, y con las piernas temblando, los cinco entrenadores se dieron la vuelta para descubrir quién estaba alumbrando sus cuerpos. Lo que descubrieron les dejó a todos sin respiración: una pequeña llama entre azulada y púrpura estaba flotando en el aire, con movimientos muy ondulantes, como si fuera un fantasma. El grito que pegó Cal fue seguido por chillidos agudos de Serena y Bonnie, al igual que berridos terroríficos por parte de Ash, Brock, Pikachu y Dedenne. Estaban cagados de miedo. ¿Era el primero de los peligros de la Cueva Venenosa? ¿De verdad iban a pararles los pies sin casi haber avanzado ni cinco metros en el interior de la cueva? El pánico y la confusión reinaron durante unos minutos, hasta que la propia Bonnie se percató de algo.

— ¡Esperad!

El coro de gritos se detuvo, mientras Ash y el resto aguantaban la respiración esperando un veredicto por parte de la rubia. La niña también se había vuelto loca y se había puesto a gritar como tal al ver una llama azul flotando frente la entrada de la cueva, pero es que eso ya lo había visto antes en algún sitio. Bonnie dio unos pasos hacia adelante, en dirección a la llama flotante, y comenzó a distinguir una forma debajo de esta. Sí... y no era una forma cualquiera, sino una forma de... vela. Era una vela flotante. Un Pokémon con forma de vela que estaba flotando frente a ella. Y sabía perfectamente quién era. Su cara de terror se transformó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia la vela para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Litwick!

En efecto. Litwick, el Pokémon del que Bonnie se había encariñado en la Iglesia Cristalina y que le había salvado la vida a Dedenne, estaba allí plantado frente a nuestros héroes. Ash se vio obligado a moverse hacia su compañera rubia para confirmar que no eran visiones lo que sus ojos veían. Y no lo eran en absoluto. Realmente Litwick estaba allí, y Bonnie estaba más contenta que unas castañuelas.

— No... me lo puedo... creer... —murmuró el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, atónito.

— ¡No me creo que seas tú de verdad, Litwick! —exclamó la niña de Luminalia— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No habías decidido quedarte con el Padre Mauro y la Hermana Micaela en la iglesia?

— ¡Lit, Lit, Litwick! —explicó el Pokémon, aunque nadie lo entendió con exactitud.

— Hmm... Realmente no puedo traducir el idioma de los Pokémon, pero por su reacción interpreto que lo que quiere decir es que al final cambió de idea y decidió que quería estar contigo, Bonnie. —dijo Brock, aún bastante sorprendido.

— Quizá por eso tenías esa sensación extraña de que alguien te estaba siguiendo desde Bahía Cristalina. Lo que pasaba es que Litwick te estaba buscando... —razonó Serena.

— ¿Es verdad eso, Litwick...? —preguntó la rubita, casi emocionada.

— ¡Lit, Lit! —hizo el Pokémon vela, con una gran alegría en su rostro y sus gestos.

Bonnie empezó a saltar y saltar sin parar de júbilo. Cogió el cuerpo encerado de Litwick entre sus manos y se puso a dar vueltas como un helicóptero. Estaba completamente alucinada, emocionada, en shock. Era la primera vez que alguien le cogía tanto cariño que decidía dejarlo todo atrás para estar con ella y acompañarla en su aventura. Era algo que caló hondo en el corazón de la rubia.

— ¡Estoy encantada de que viajes por Pirenia conmigo, Litwick! ¿Sabéis qué significa esto, chicos? ¡Qué tengo un nuevo Pokémon en mi equipo!

— ¡Eso suena de maravilla! —exclamó Ash, colocando su mano en el hombro de la niña— Pero para que eso sea oficial primero tendrás que atraparlo.

Y en un gesto de generosidad, el joven entrenador le dio una PokéBall a Bonnie para que procediera con la captura. La rubita le dio las gracias al subcampeón de Kalos antes de asegurarse de que Litwick estaba listo. Cuando la vela le dio el visto bueno, Bonnie lanzó la PokéBall con todo el ímpetu del mundo, metiendo a Litwick dentro de ella. Después de tres toques con una luz intermitente, ésta se apagó y el proceso concluyó. Litwick ya era oficialmente un Pokémon de Bonnie.

— ¡Yupi! ¡He capturado a mi primer Pokémon, un Litwick! —gritó a viva voz, levantando la PokéBall por encima de sus hombros como si fuera un trofeo.

— ¡Dene-ne! —chilló su compañero Dedenne, con igual alegría.

— Enhorabuena, Bonnie. Espero que sea el primero de muchos. —dijo Serena, dulcemente— Ahora que ya está todo arreglado toca rescatar al Scraggy de Cal y el resto Pokémon. Vamos a conseguirlo, ¿verdad que sí?

— ¡Sí! —hicieron los demás, con los puños bien altos en el aire.

* * *

Habían pasado unas dos horas, y el equipo de entrenadores ya estaba bien adentrado en las profundidades de la cueva. El Braixen de Serena alumbraba el camino gracias a la antorcha que tenía oculta en su cola, y su propietaria seguía el camino junto con su novio y sus compañeros. La cueva en sí no parecía nada del otro mundo: paredes fangosas, alguna roca y piedra pequeña e incluso alguna hierbecita por ahí suelta. Algunas eran hierbas normales y corrientes, mientras que otras tenían flores de colores muy oscuros y sospechosos. En algún momento había aparecido algún Pokémon salvaje como Zubat, Golbat, Ekans o Skorupi. En una primera instancia no parecían muy peligrosos, pero a la que aparecieron un Nidorino, un Ariados y un Drapion sucesivamente, la cosa se puso tensa. Después de luchar con Pikachu y Hawlucha contra una horda de Spinarak y Ariados, Ash y compañía empezaban a ver que llegar al final de la cueva costaría. Y mucho. Tal era el cansancio acumulado de tanto esquivar ataques y esconderse, que Serena, Bonnie y Cal ya se tambaleaban.

— Ah... ah... ah... Estoy agotada... —suspiró la pelimiel.

En ese momento, la Reina de Kalos se tropezó torpemente con su propio pie, golpeando la pared izquierda de la cueva con el hombro. Su brazo se llenó de barro y musgo que había en esa parte de la cueva. Al darse cuenta de ello, Bonnie se puso a saltar y chillar como una loca, como si un Pokémon la hubiera atacado directamente a ella. La advertencia de Rogelio sobre el veneno provocó aquella reacción tan dramatizada. Serena, alertada, se puso a agitar el brazo histéricamente, gritando que por el amor de Arceus alguien se lo limpiara. Por suerte, Ash se sacó una toalla de la mochila y rápidamente limpió el brazo y la mano de su novia, quitando todo el musgo y el barro.

— Hay que ir con sumo cuidado, vete a saber si estas plantas son realmente tóxicas. No es que no me fie de Rogelio, pero algunas parecen bastantes normales. —comentó el pelo pincho.

— Esto parece una maldita pesadilla... ¿Cuándo llegaremos al final de esta cueva? Esto parece un túnel sin un puñetero final... —suspiró Cal, hiperventilando.

Ash puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica del Scraggy, tratando de contener sus nervios y evitar que la histeria se apoderara de todos ellos.

— Hay que mantener el control, Cal. Y también lo digo por el resto de nosotros. Nos hemos metido aquí dentro con un objetivo claro, y nos podemos dejar que los nervios y tensión nos alejen. —dijo el entrenador, extremadamente convencido de sus palabras.

— Lo tenemos clarísimo, Ash... pero llevamos qué, ¿dos, tres horas metidos aquí dentro? Y esto parece un túnel de metro a medio construir sin un puñetero final… —dijo Bonnie, bastante irritada y con ganas de tumbarse en el suelo.

— Yo estoy convencido que ya no nos queda mucho para llegar al final del túnel, lo presiento… —insistía el joven de Kanto, alentando a sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás seguro, Ash? —preguntó Serena, no tan segura de las palabras de su novio— Bonnie tiene parte de razón, llevamos horas metidos aquí dentro y no vemos ninguna señal del final, o ni siquiera una… luz…

Las palabras dejaron de salir de la boca de Serena en el momento que comenzó a distinguir algo al fondo del túnel. Era un pequeño foco de luz, que aparecía muy distante para la vista de la pelimiel, pero ya era algo más que nada. La Reina de Kalos señaló al fondo de la cavidad, llamando la especial atención de su pequeña compañera rubia, que insistió en ir hacia allí a toda prisa. Ash prefirió seguir con cautela, aún algo temeroso de que pudieran aparecer más Pokémon salvajes. La autoridad del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta era la imperante, de modo que optaron por avanzar a paso lento hasta llegar al final de aquel túnel oscuro y ligeramente húmedo. Poco a poco, los cinco entrenadores comenzaron a verlo todo con más claridad. Incluso llegó un punto en que la antorcha de Braixen era más un estorbo que una utilidad. Definitivamente estaban acercándose al final del túnel. Por fin, después de tanto rato caminando, descubrirían qué misterios se escondían al fondo de aquella cueva.

Ash fue el primero en salir del túnel y abrir la boca, maravillado. Escondido en aquel lugar catalogado de "extremadamente peligroso" por Rogelio y demás testigos, había una pequeña perla con cierto toque tóxico. Las paredes de la cueva se abrían ampliamente para dejar paso a una inmensa cúpula de piedra, extrañamente iluminada de manera artificial con grandes focos en tres de las cuatro esquinas. Frente a los pies de los entrenadores, un gran camino de piedra y barro en el cual había más de aquellas plantas presuntamente venenosas, y que se extendía hasta el fondo de la cueva. A su derecha, lo que el gerente del albergue les había comentado: un inmenso lago, que alcanzaba hasta el límite de la vista de nuestros héroes. La principal diferencia con un lago en apariencia normal sería el color del agua. Ésta era de un color morado muy oscuro, en algunas zonas incluso echando humo y burbujeando, lo que daba una tremenda sensación de incomodidad y peligro inminente. Además, esta agua producía un tufo pestilente muy pero que muy fuerte, que revolvió casi de inmediato el estómago y las fosas nasales de Serena, Bonnie y Cal.

— Ugh… Eso da un miedo y un mal rollo… —murmuró la rubia, entre dientes y tapándose la nariz— ¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Ácido? ¿Venenos varios? ¿Lo que un Snorlax saca después de comer?

— Bonnie, deja de decir esas cosas o voy a acabar vomitando… —replicó Serena, inmediatamente aguantando una arcada.

— Vamos chicas, tenemos que aguantar… —dijo la chica del Scraggy, tratando de alentar a sus compañeras— Tenemos que encontrar al responsable de las desapariciones y rescatar a los Pokémon. Estoy casi segura de que tienen que estar aquí.

— Cal tiene razón. Scraggy y los demás deben estar retenidos aquí. —finalizó Ash, también con la necesidad de taparse la nariz.

El grupo comenzó a peinar la zona con el objetivo de encontrar alguna pista de los Pokémon desaparecidos. A medida que avanzaban por la zona, el pestilente olor iba penetrando cada vez más en las fosas nasales de nuestros héroes. Esto le provocaba un mareo cada vez más fuerte a Serena, que desde hacía un rato ya no se encontraba del todo bien.

— Por el amor de Arceus, no entiendo cómo alguien podría vivir o montar algo aquí…

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Serena? —preguntó Bonnie.

— Por todos los focos, ¿no los ves? —respondió la pelimiel, señalando a todos los puntos de iluminación artificial— Alguien habrá tenido que montarlos uno a uno, esto no puede ser obra de los Pokémon.

— Tienes razón, aquí hay algo que me da muy mala espina… —dijo Ash, mirando con desconfianza a una de los focos.

De repente, Brock detectó en el horizonte una serie de objetos extraños, que tenía toda la pinta de estar acercándose de forma muy peligrosa. Parecían unas bolas de barro gigantescas, que efectivamente se dirigían hacia nuestros héroes a una velocidad vertiginosa. En vista de lo que se les venía encima, el chico de Ciudad Plateada no tardó ni tres segundos en alertar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Agachaos!

Inmediatamente, aunque sin saber el motivo, Ash y compañía se lanzaron al suelo al mismo tiempo que veían como esas bolas enormes pasaban como proyectiles a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas y chocaban violentamente contra las paredes de la cúpula de piedra. A Serena la tuvieron que ayudar Bonnie y Cal, ya que si hubiera tenido que agacharse por sí sola, alguna de esas bolas le hubiera golpeado seriamente en la cara. Ash aún no se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que estaba buscando desesperadamente con la mirada de dónde había salido eso.

— Eso… ¿eso era una Bomba Lodo? —preguntó la novia del entrenador, respirando fuertemente.

— Tiene toda la pinta… Y venía del fondo de la cueva. —respondió el pelo pincho, antes de girar la cabeza y ver a su pareja no con muy buen aspecto— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes… —aseguró la pelimiel— Es esta peste, que me ha mareado un poco, nada más…

En ese momento, otra Bomba Lodo estuvo a punto de acertar el grupo de entrenadores, pero los cinco jóvenes la pudieron esquivar a tiempo. En una ráfaga de rabia, Ash y Pikachu se movieron a toda prisa en dirección al origen de aquellos ataques indiscriminados. Y lo que allí se encontraron les dejó a ambos anonadados. En esa parte final de la cueva, atrapados y estrujados todos a la vez por una especie aro, había un grupo de Pokémon inconscientes que debían ser con toda seguridad los desaparecidos: Medicham, Meowstic, Roselia, dos Doduo, un Breelom, un Troh y el Scraggy de Cal. La chica de Kalos reconoció de inmediato a su compañero.

— ¡Es él! ¡Es Scraggy! ¡Scraggy! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No te preocupes que te vamos a rescatar! —chillaba la niña de pelo anaranjado.

Pero de repente, ocultos entre las sombras, aparecieron un Nidoking y Nidoqueen, con un aspecto un tanto extraño. Sus ojos aparecían enrojecidos y gesticulaban de forma muy violenta y amenazadora, tratando de alejar a nuestros héroes de los secuestrados. Aquellos debían ser los mismos que se llevaron a Scraggy días antes, y que se encargaban de custodiar al resto de monstruos secuestrados. Ash hizo caso omiso y dio un paso adelante, lo que provocó la ira de Nidoking. El Pokémon púrpura profirió un berrido espantoso y lanzó un torrente lodo morado de entre sus zarpas directamente hacia Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se quedó bloqueado al ver que el ataque se dirigía a él y no a su Pokémon. No le daba tiempo a esquivar, y su instinto solamente le llevó a cubrirse con los brazos. Pero cuando creía que la Carga Tóxica le golpearía de lleno, una criatura recibió el impacto por él, desviándolo girando sobre su propio eje. Una criatura que no era Pikachu, sino ni más ni menos que el Forretress de Brock, un acompañante al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

— ¡Buen trabajo, Forretress! —exclamó su entrenador— ¡Ahora usa Giro Rápido!

El Pokémon de tipo Bicho/Acero obedeció y se encerró en su caparazón y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad para impactar contra Nidoking y Nidoqueen. A pesar del golpe, ambos monstruos de tipo Veneno parecían verse inmunes frente al ataque. De hecho, Nidoking agarró a Forretress con una sola zarpa y lo devolvió a Brock con un fuerte lanzamiento. El Pokémon larva no pudo frenar y cayó pesadamente sobre Brock. Bonnie y Cal ayudaron a levantarse al ex-líder de gimnasio mientras Ash no daba crédito a lo que veía.

— Madre mía… Jamás había visto a un Pokémon hacer algo así… —suspiró, con cierta tensión en su rostro.

— Tranquilo, que de esto me encargo yo… —pronunció Serena, aún un poco mareada pero lista para intervenir— ¡Braixen, usa Lanzallamas!

El Pokémon de tipo Fuego asintió y se propulsó decididamente contra los enemigos. Con un salto, fijó perfectamente sus blancos antes de generar un gran fuego propulsado con intensidad a través de su rama-antorcha. Las llamas acertaron a sus dos objetivos, pero estos tampoco se inmutaron en esta ocasión. Era su momento de responder, y Nidoqueen fue la primera en atacar. De su boca comenzaron a salir cientos de dardos venenosos contra el pobre Braixen, que no podía hacer nada para esquivar el Picotazo Venenoso en pleno aire. Acto seguido, el zorro de fuego comenzó a caer sólo para recibir el remate: un devastador Megacuerno de Nidoking que mandó a Braixen de vuelta con su entrenadora, dando varios giros en el aire y cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

— ¡Braixen! —gritó Serena, asustada, antes de aguantar otra arcada.

La pelimiel se detuvo unos segundos y respiró profundamente para evitar una escena bastante asquerosa allí en medio. Ash fue de inmediato a ver cómo estaban su novia y su Pokémon.

— Serena, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien? Desde que hemos entrado aquí te veo muy mal… —dijo el pelo pincho, sumamente preocupado.

— Que no, cariño, que estoy bien… —insistía la chica, aunque su sombrero se fue al suelo y tuvo que pillarlo con la mano— Quien me preocupa ahora mismo es Braixen…

Al mirar a su Pokémon, una mueca de lástima apareció en sus labios. Aquellos dos ataques habían herido muy seriamente al pobre Braixen, y aunque quisiera levantarse ayudándose de su rama, le estaba costando una barbaridad. Ash y Pikachu se apresuraron a echarle un cable, mientras volvían a escuchar los rugidos de descontrol de Nidoking y Nidoqueen. Sus rostros de furia recordaban, efectivamente, a lo que habían visto con Spiritomb en la Iglesia Cristalina. El problema es que aquel comportamiento, el de secuestrar Pokémon y tenerlos retenidos contra su voluntad, ya era psicológicamente imposible que fuera de iniciativa propia. Dicho de otro modo, estarían actuando bajo las órdenes de un tercero. Una teoría que pareció confirmarse en el momento que Bonnie se acercó a la pareja y detectó algo extraño en los dos Pokémon de tipo Veneno/Tierra. En la oreja derecha de ambos la rubia vio un objeto similar a un pasador de pelo. Era de aspecto metálico, con un "adorno" luminoso de color rojo en el lateral. La niña de Ciudad Luminalia rápidamente dio el aviso a Ash y Serena sobre el hallazgo.

— Hmmm… ¡Es verdad, llevan algo en la oreja! —exclamó Ash, tras darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

— ¿Es posible que actúen de esta forma por culpa de ese objeto, que les esté controlando la mente o algo parecido? —preguntó Bonnie.

— No tengo ni idea, pero es lo más probable… Es como decía en el albergue, se comportan igual que Spiritomb en la iglesia, lo que nos confirma que no estaba loco, sino controlado. —murmuró el entrenador de Kanto.

— Pero Spiritomb no llevaba ningún dispositivo encima que yo recuerde. Quizá aquello fue un incidente aislado y estos dos sí que los estén usando contra su voluntad. —dijo la Reina de Kalos.

— Ahora mismo no hay manera de comprobarlo, pero lo que sí que podemos hacer es liberar a Nidoking y Nidoqueen, y si son dispositivos electrónicos solo hay una forma de destruirlos… —señaló el pelo pincho, mirando con una sonrisa a su Pikachu.

El ratón eléctrico captó a la primera lo que su entrenador le iba a pedir, así que se adelantó a su instrucción y salió disparado contra los dos enemigos. Nidoking y Nidoqueen lanzaron dos ataques Bomba Lodo al mismo tiempo, a lo que Pikachu respondió con rápidos esquivos y su clásica agilidad y velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¡Muy bien, Pikachu! ¡Ahora salta! —ordenó Ash.

Al segundo, el Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico usó su cola para rebotar e impulsarse en el aire. Cal y Brock se acercaron a sus compañeros para ver cómo se desarrollaba la situación y qué consecuencias se acabarían desprendiendo de ella. Los Nido estaban sorprendidos con la agilidad y destreza de Pikachu, que había conseguido esquivar sus ataques y estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Fue en ese momento que Ash dio la orden a su compañero para lanzar su ataque estrella.

— ¡Pikachu, usa Rayo!

El ratón comenzó a cargar y cargar electricidad y acumularla en sus mofletes, creando un enorme halo eléctrico a su alrededor. Nidoqueen trató de lanzar su Picotazo Venenoso de nuevo, pero las púas se fundieron sorprendentemente en la electricidad que rodeaba del cuerpo de Pikachu. Era algo espectacular y brillante de ver al mismo tiempo. Con toda la carga ya acumulada, Pikachu soltó un grito de rabia y liberó toda la energía con un Rayo devastador, que impactó directamente contra los cuerpos de Nidoking y Nidoqueen. En teoría, con el tipo Tierra ese ataque debería ser totalmente inmune, pero la electricidad impactó directamente contra aquel aparato misterioso. Eso hizo que ambos Pokémon sintieran mucho daño, gritando de dolor y provocando un cortocircuito en aquel pasador misterioso. El objeto se tostó al momento antes de romperse y caer de las orejas de los Nido. Pikachu volvió a aterrizar y detuvo su ataque, viendo con sus propios ojos como Nidoking y Nidoqueen caían al suelo, derrotados. Se veían agotados, cansados, y sus ojos dejaron de tener ese tono rojizo agresivo para volver a la normalidad. Ash, Serena y compañía se dieron cuenta de ello.

— Sus ojos vuelven a oscuros… —mencionó el pelo pincho— ¿Creéis que habrán dejado de actuar con violencia?

— Tiene pinta de que han quedado fritos después de ese Rayo. —comentó Brock, aguantando a Forretress entre sus brazos— Y eso que se supone que tendrían que ser inmunes a los ataques de tipo Eléctrico.

— Quizá la rotura de ese aparato es lo que les ha provocado el dolor y la debilidad al ataque Rayo de Pikachu. —apuntó Cal, poniendo ya sus pies en dirección al aro de Pokémon secuestrados.

— Es lo más probable… Bueno, vamos. Tenemos que rescatar a Scraggy y compañía. —concluyó Ash, dirigiéndose junto con Cal a ayudar a las criaturas retenidas.

Parecía que con esa pequeña batalla contra Nidoking y Nidoqueen la odisea de la Cueva Venenosa había llegado a su fin… pero estaban muy equivocados. De repente, en una zona del lago cercana a la orilla, se comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de burbujas y espuma, cosa que alertó a los Sparkling Dreams y a la chica del Scraggy. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Podría ser el famoso monstruo oculto en las profundidades del lago? La respuesta fue negativa, no era ningún monstruo, pero tampoco era algo que cualquiera de los jóvenes entrenadores pudieran esperar. Lentamente, una figura empezó a emerger del agua tóxica y ácida y se erigió sobre nuestros héroes montada en un espectacular aparato, similar a los que se utilizan para practicar flyboard. Aunque tenía toda la pinta de ser una persona humana, no había ningún detalle significativo que pudiera revelar su aspecto. La única excepción sería el generoso pecho, que denotaba que era una mujer. Llevaba una especie de traje de neopreno negro brillante, con una máscara en la boca y un tubo respiradero conectado a una bombona de oxígeno a la espalda. La parte superior de la máscara la ocupaba un medio casco, también negro, con lo que tenía todo el rostro completamente cubierto. La misteriosa mujer aterrizó con su flyboard suavemente a pocos metros de Ash y compañía, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los entrenadores. El pelo pincho y sus acompañantes estaban totalmente desconcertados. ¿Quién era esa misteriosa persona? ¿Y qué demonios hacía dentro del lago y de la Cueva Venenosa?

* * *

 _— ¿Estáis listos para la siguiente aventura? —pregunta Ash._

 _— ¡Sí! —responden al unísono Serena, Bonnie y Brock._

 _Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Dedenne, juntan sus manos en una piña._

 _— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sparkling Dreams!_

 _Y las levantan al cielo, dando paso a un fundido en blanco para mostrar imágenes del próximo episodio:_

 _— ¿Quién demonios eres?_

 _— Mi identidad no es algo que a ti te incumba. Además, no tengo que por qué daros ninguna información de lo que estoy haciendo aquí._

 _— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Alejaos de mis rehenes!_

 _— Esto es una soberana locura…_

 _— Maldito hijo de puta…_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, "Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa. Tercera parte"._

 _¡No te lo pierdas y hazte con todos!_

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN 1 (11 de junio, 11:02 AM, hora en España): Atención con el bombazo de última hora: CoroCoro acaba de presentar dos nuevos Pokémon. Sí, como lo estáis leyendo, y no es ninguna broma. El primero de ellos es Nekkoala que, como su nombre intuye, es un koala de tipo Normal con costumbres de Slakoth. El otro Pokémon es Iwanko, un cachorrito súper adorable de tipo Roca, que coincide que es el Pokémon misterioso que se vio en su día en el canal de YouTube de CoroCoro. La revista también ha dado pistas de que este nuevo Pokémon, junto con los tres iniciales, esconde algún tipo de secreto. Quizá es el nuevo tipo de evolución especial usando la pulsera del protagonista. Por último, CoroCoro ha anunciado que los espectadores que vayan a ver la película "Volcanion y el Ingenioso Magearna" (estreno el 16 de julio) recibirán una tarjeta con código QR para poder obtener a Magearna en Pokémon Sol y Luna. Podéis consultar toda la información en Twitter o en las webs Serebii o Centro Pokémon para tener un análisis completo.**

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN 2 (11 de junio, 2:54 PM, hora en España): Vale, GameFreak no me quiere dejar tranquilo, pero esta última hora es tremenda. XD Desde el Campeonato Pokémon de Taiwan se ha filtrado un vídeo con gameplay de Sun & Moon en el que, atención, aparece Zygarde con sus formas de 10% y la completa. Esto nos podría dar esperanzas de ver a Zygarde, Blandín y toda la tropa de Pokémon XY&Z en el anime de Sol y Luna. Seguiré atento a más posibles noticias de última hora.**

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo semanal de Sparkling Dreams. Ahora, a comentar cositas del anime. En primer lugar, ayer pudimos ver el regreso de Goodra a la serie, pero desafortunadamente todo el capítulo fue un filler y lo peor de todo... Goodra no será el sexto Pokémon de Ash en la Liga de Kalos. Esto abre la puerta a varias especulaciones, mayormente sobre el regreso de algún Pokémon como Charizard, Infernape, Gliscor o incluso algunos locos que apuntan a Zygarde O_O. Yo apuesto por el primero y que le den la puñetera Megaevolución de una vez. XD También han surgido rumores de que en las semifinales de la Liga Ash se enfrentará a Shota/Sawyer, antes de una posible final Ash vs. Alain. Yo pagaría por estar en ese estadio y ver esa final en directo, aunque muy posiblemente el Team Flare la jodiera en el momento culminante.**

 **Cambiando a Pokémon Sol y Luna, Nintendo confirmó que los juegos estarían en el E3 de Los Angeles, que empieza la semana que viene. Sinceramente, no creo que enseñen mucha cosa nueva, ya que les gusta que las primicias surjan de Japón y no de otros países. Por otro lado, se publicaron los resultados de las "Elecciones de los 720" o como se llame, para decidir cuál era el Pokémon favorito de los japoneses. El Top 5 fue, del quinto al primero: Sylveon, Pikachu, Mew, Arceus y Greninja, que se alzó con la victoria. Y como premio por ser el más votado, Greninja será distribuido como Pokémon de evento en los videojuegos X, Y, Rubí Omega y Zafiro Alfa para promocionar el estreno de la película "Volcanion y el Ingenioso Magearna" el 16 de julio.**

 **Por cierto, Ingenioso Magearna (16 de julio)... Festival del Ingenio (16 de junio), del capítulo que se estrena la semana que viene. ¿Coincidencia? Quién sabe. XD**

 **Bueno, con esto llegamos al final de la dosis semanal de Sparkling Dreams. Nos vemos el día 17 con el desenlace de las desventuras en la Cueva Venenosa. Hasta entonces... ¡cuidaos mucho! :3**


	6. Ruta 6: Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa, III

**Saludos una vez más y bienvenidos a la sexta ruta de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams. Aquí llega el desenlace de la aventura en la Cueva Venenosa en busca del Scraggy de Cal. En primer lugar daros las gracias y felicitarnos un poco porque la versión en castellano del fanfic ha superado las 2000 visitas esta misma semana. Sois increíbles, de verdad. :) Segundo, comentaré aquí por encima el capítulo de ayer del anime ya que no hubo mucha cosa. Estuvo bien, un par de escenas de Ash y Serena juntos en cámara, momentos graciosos y las orejas deformes de Dedenne que iban creciendo entre escena y escena (O_O). Al final ninguna conexión entre el Festival del Ingenio y el Ingenioso Magearna, y ahora tocará esperar dos semanas para ponerse serios con el inicio de la Liga de Kalos.**

 **Lo que sí merece un resumen especial al final del capítulo de hoy es toda la información de Pokémon Sol y Luna que se dio a conocer en el E3. Cuando terminéis con esta ruta, haré un análisis lo más completo posible.**

 **Dicho todo esto, ¡que arranque la tercera parte! :D**

* * *

 **Otra estrella más brilla en el cielo cada noche. Descansa en paz.**

* * *

 **RUTA 6: Scraggy y la Cueva Venenosa. Parte III**

En el Albergue del Pinar, don Rogelio y el resto de huéspedes se encontraban expectantes en la entrada. Habían escuchado extraños ruidos provenientes de dentro del bosque, muy probablemente del interior de la Cueva Venenosa. Esperaban que fueran Ash y compañía rescatando a los Pokémon desaparecidos. En ese momento, y por el camino que llevaba a Ciudad Sólica, apareció una furgoneta pick-up de color verde oscuro, con la inscripción "Albergue del Pinar" en los laterales de las puertas. Don Rogelio observó aquella furgoneta acercándose hacia el edificio. Sin ninguna duda, las personas dentro de aquel vehículo eran sus hijos, que ya habían vuelto de su salida de negocios a Sólica. La furgoneta se detuvo frente a la entrada del albergue y de ella salieron dos personas: un hombre de cabello corto y ojos azules con una camiseta gris de manga larga y pantalones tejanos; y una mujer de pelo largo castaño, ojos marrones, una blusa verde y una falda blanca. El hombre y la mujer quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver a tanta gente acumulada en la entrada del hostal que regentaban con su padre.

— ¿Papá? —se preguntó la mujer, confundida— ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

Don Rogelio se acercó lentamente a sus dos hijos, que no salían de su asombro al ver a unos veinte entrenadores junto con sus Pokémon mirando expectantes al bosque.

— Ay, hija mía, si tú supieras... —suspiró Rogelio, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hija— Un grupo de huéspedes muy valientes y bravos se ha atrevido a adentrarse en las profundidades de la Cueva Venenosa. Quieren rescatar a todos los Pokémon que han desaparecido en el último mes.

— ¿¡La Cueva Venenosa!? —preguntó el hombre, sorprendido— ¡Pero si es una locura! ¡Hay un centenar de especies tóxicas y potencialmente mortales! ¡No saldrán vivos de allí!

— Tienes razón, la Cueva Venenosa es peligrosísima, con tantos Pokémon de tipo Veneno... —comentó su hermana— Recuerda que ya intentamos explorar la entrada y a los cinco minutos nos tuvimos que marchar porque nos empezaron a salir Ariados a discreción... ¿Tú crees que han hecho bien esos entrenadores?

— Por supuesto que sí, hijos míos. —aseguró Don Rogelio— El chico de gorra blanca que iba con ellos me prometió que irían con cuidado y que salvarían a esos Pokémon. Vi en sus ojos un optimismo sin parangón, por lo que estoy convencido de que cumplirá con su palabra.

— Espero que tengas razón, papá... —suspiró su hija, algo preocupada— No sé por qué, pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento...

Y los tres posaron su mirada en los pinos que iniciaban el camino boscoso hacia la Cueva Venenosa. Don Rogelio apretó el puño, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ash y sus amigos regresaran todos de una pieza.

* * *

De vuelta al interior de la cúpula de piedra, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, su Pikachu y sus compañeros seguían a cuadros después de lo que acababan de presenciar. Un ser de apariencia humana con todo su cuerpo cubierto de un traje negro acababa de salir a flote de las profundidades del lago tóxico. El ente en cuestión tenía todos los números de ser una mujer adulta, debido al tamaño considerable de su busto. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Brock y Cal se miraban los unos a los otros confundidos y con desconcierto, ya que aquello era lo último que podían esperar tras la lucha contra Nidoking y Nidoqueen. Ahora los dos Pokémon de tipo Veneno/Tierra estaban noqueados, pero con la aparición de esta presunta nueva enemiga la situación se volvió altamente volátil e inestable. La mujer se bajó de su dispositivo similar al flyboard, poniendo por primera vez los pies en tierra firme. Los cinco jóvenes entrenadores aguantaban la respiración, cualquier movimiento que aquella persona pudiera hacer sería crucial. De momento, lo único que hizo fue girarse para situarse cara a cara con los Sparkling Dreams y la chica del Scraggy. Se quitó el tubo respiradero de la boca y lo colocó en su posición de guardado en el traje, al mismo tiempo que la parte inferior de su "casco" se deslizaba para descubrir los primeros rasgos faciales de la misteriosa mujer. Una barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda, un tono de piel claro cuál porcelana y unos labios pintados de púrpura que mostraban una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa cualquiera. Era una sonrisa cínica, maquiavélica, despiadada. Un rostro que expulsaba maldad y corrupción por los cuatro costados. Y una expresión que levantaba la rabia y la frustración de Ash. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de ellos en la cara? ¿Qué narices le podría hacer gracia en una situación como esa? La mujer fue girando su cuello para analizar, uno a uno, los rostros de los cuatro adolescentes y la niña que se encontraban frente a ella.

Una niñita, quizá niñata, rubia con un Dedenne y un Litwick en sus hombros, una cría de pelo naranja con cara de querer salir de esa cueva corriendo, un chaval de piel oscura con una cara de pervertido inaguantable, un entrenador pelo pincho con un Pikachu enrabietado y una chica de cabello rubio similar a la miel con un Braixen hecho polvo. Por algún motivo, Serena tuvo la sensación de que la misteriosa mujer estuvo sosteniéndole la mirada durante más tiempo que a los demás, como si hubiera visto alguna cosa extraña o interesante en ella. El hecho de tener de aguantarle la mirada durante tanto tiempo, estando quieta y sin casi hacer un solo movimiento, le hizo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba tan bien como decía. Dolor de cabeza, náuseas y un mareo como la copa de un pino, todo asentándose en la parte superior de su cabeza. Algo que la figura desconocida pareció intuir, y que le hizo volver a sonreír con ese gesto cínico y malvado de hace unos minutos. Ash se hartó de verla reírse de aquella manera, más aún si lo estaba haciendo a costa de su novia.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?! —preguntó el de Pueblo Paleta, indignado.

El rostro de la misteriosa mujer se tornó serio al escuchar las palabras agresivas de Ash. Aun así, pronto la sonrisa volvió a sus labios morados.

— ¿Acaso crees que tienes derecho a saberlo? ¿Crees que le puedes preguntar a cualquier persona que te mira el motivo? —preguntó la mujer— No me hagas reír, niñato, que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

— ¡Oye, ni se te ocurra insultar a mi novio! —exclamó Serena, de mala ostia— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y qué trabajo tienes que hacer? ¿Secuestrar Pokémon? ¿Maltratarlos y manipularlos? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza, mala pécora?

— Mi identidad no es algo que a ti te incumba, maleducada. Y déjame decirte que la poca vergüenza la tienes tú insultándome, criaja. Anda que… Lo que hay que oír. —dijo la desconocida— Además, no tengo que por qué daros ninguna información de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Lo único que deberíais saber es que todo lo que hay aquí dentro me pertenece, desde los focos hasta los Pokémon que os habéis encontrado por aquí.

— ¡Ni de coña! —gritó Cal— ¡Ese Scraggy de ahí es mío, es mi amigo! ¡Y si estoy aquí es para recuperarlo! ¡No pienso dejar que te lo lleves, ni tampoco que alejes a los otros Pokémon de sus dueños!

— Oh, pobrecita, seguro que has estado llorando toda la noche por tu amiguito perdido. Bua, bua, bua… —se burló la mujer— Me parece increíblemente ridículo que a ti y a tus coleguitas os haga tanta ilusión ayudar a los Pokémon y preocuparse de que tengan una sonrisa en su carita bobalicona cada día…

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es por eso que los Pokémon son nuestros amigos! ¡Convivimos día tras día y somos felices juntos! —exclamó Bonnie, apoyada por los grititos de Dedenne y Litwick.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Pikachu y yo somos amigos inseparables desde hace años! ¿¡Qué tiene eso de ridículo!? —preguntó Ash, enfadado pero reafirmando las palabras de la rubia de Luminalia.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Convivir? Madre mía, menuda soberana gilipollez… —suspiró la desconocida mujer, con aspecto de frustración— El creer que los Pokémon son vuestros amigos es una idiotez, simplemente os vuelve más débiles y sensibles. En el fondo, todo el mundo sabe que los Pokémon no son nada más que simples instrumentos.

— ¿Ins… instrumentos? —se preguntó Ash, incrédulo y apretando los dientes con furia.

— Exacto. Instrumentos. —clarificó la enemiga— No hay nadie en este planeta que no utilice los Pokémon para alcanzar un objetivo personal. Ya sea la victoria en un combate, en una Liga, hacerse con algo que uno no puede alcanzar por iniciativa propia o incluso para realización personal. Esa es la excusa que los débiles usáis para hacer amistades con estas criaturas para sentiros mejores en vuestras miserables y aburridas vidas. Porque no sabéis aceptar la verdad. Porque no queréis reconocer que cualquier Pokémon que existe en el planeta es una simple herramienta. Una herramienta con el único objetivo de facilitarnos la vida a los humanos.

Aquellas palabras helaron por completo a los cinco entrenadores. A Bonnie casi se le escapan las lágrimas, no quería ni imaginar cómo alguien era capaz de tratar a los Pokémon como si fueran simples objetos manipulables para su beneficio propio. Era, directamente, aprovecharse de criaturas bondadosas como Dedenne, Litwick o el Luxray de su hermano. Ash se sentía indignado, aquello chocaba directamente con los principios que él defendía desde que comenzó su viaje seis años atrás. Apretaba sus puños y sus dientes con rabia, al mismo tiempo que miraba con odio a esa mujer despiadada.

— Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo llevarme a esos Pokémon para realizar mi trabajo de forma satisfactoria… —pronunció aquella chica misteriosa, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia Scraggy y el resto de retenidos.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —vociferó Ash, antes de plantarse frente a ellos con los brazos abiertos— ¡No pienso permitir que uses a estos Pokémon como si fueran tus marionetas! ¡Pikachu!

El ratón eléctrico chilló al instante y se puso en guardia frente a su enemiga, también sintiéndose ofendido por sus hirientes palabras. La mujer no hizo otra cosa que sonreír cínicamente una vez más.

— Así que quieres jugar con tu bichillo, eh… Muy bien, "juguemos". ¡Adelante, Ampharos!

E inmediatamente lanzó una PokéBall al aire, de la que salió el Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico. Su imagen era de seriedad, imponente, listo para atacar y provocar daños severos. Cal sacó la PokéDex de su bolsillo para saber más datos de aquella criatura:

— Ampharos, el Pokémon Luz y evolución final de Mareep, después de Flaaffy. La luz que emite puede verse a una gran distancia, por lo que se usó como sistema de comunicación por señales. Puede mega-evolucionar con la ayuda de la Ampharosita.

— Así que Ampharos tiene Mega-Evolución… —murmuró la chica de pelo naranja, mirando a aquel Pokémon de rostro serio— Tiene pinta de llevar un cabreo encima…

— Es frío como su entrenadora. —apuntó Bonnie— Mi padre tiene un Ampharos y en la vida le he visto poner una mala cara, ni de lejos cercana a esa…

— ¡Vamos, Ampharos, usa Rayo! —comandó la mujer de negro.

Ampharos obedeció al instante y a través de sus antenas y su cola comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de electricidad, que rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo por completo. El ataque fue lanzado con una energía descomunal, pero Pikachu lo revirtió con un Rayo propio. Es una batalla eléctrica, para comprobar quien generaba y descargaba más voltios. En ese momento, el compañero de Ash lanzó su ataque Rayo contra Ampharos, para responder a la ofensiva de su enemigo, pero el Pokémon Luz lo absorbió de inmediato, sin inmutarse ni moverse ni un solo milímetro. Seguía con la misma mirada seria, gélida y desafiante que cuando su entrenadora lo sacó al campo de batalla. Mientras Pikachu y Ampharos continuaban con su cruces de miradas y Rayos, Serena aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el aro de Pokémon atrapados. Sus pasos eran casi de puntillas, ya que el mareo le estaba afectando cada vez más. Un tropiezo que casi la manda al suelo y Bonnie y Cal rápidamente fueron a sujetarla, para evitar que la mujer se diera cuenta. Cal le hizo una señal a Brock para que vigilara a los dos oponentes, mientras ellas intentaban resolver lo que fuera que quisiera Serena.

— Serena, por Arceus, no hagas esfuerzos, no estás en condiciones… —decía Cal, tratando de convencer a la pelimiel.

— No puedo… Tenemos que ayudar a tu Scraggy y al resto de Pokémon, no puedo estarme quieta sin hacer nada. —explicó la Reina, esforzándose en alcanzar a esas pobres criaturas.

— Pero no puedes ir tu sola, que como ese Ampharos se dé cuenta te podría tostar de un Rayo. —explicó Bonnie— Si hay que ir, mejor que vayamos las tres juntas y que Litwick y Dedenne nos hagan de guardaespaldas.

— Tienes razón, Bonnie… —reconoció Serena, respirando con fuerza— Y en cuanto Braixen se recupere de los ataques de Nidoking y Nidoqueen, también podrá acudir a rescatarnos si alguna cosa falla.

La rubia y la niña de pelo anaranjado asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la zona donde estaba Scraggy junto los demás Pokémon secuestrados. Cerca de ellos, y todavía un poco aturdidos, se encontraban Nidoking y Nidoqueen. Las dos criaturas de tipo Veneno/Tierra todavía se estaban recuperando del ataque Rayo de Pikachu, tratando de volver a la normalidad después de haber actuado de forma tan violenta desde hace semanas. También observaban desde la distancia la batalla entre Pikachu y Ampharos. Los dos Pokémon se lanzaban ataques eléctricos sin parar, absorbiéndolos el uno del otro. El ratón lanzó una Electrobola contra el enemigo, que la esquivó por los pelos. Ampharos contraatacó con Electrocañón, pero Pikachu también supo evitarlo a tiempo. Mientras esta batalla eléctrica se sucedía, las dos artistas Pokémon y la entrenadora rubia por fin llegaron al aro donde estaban retenidos todos aquellos Pokémon. Lo primero que hizo Cal fue tratar de despertar a su Scraggy, que todavía seguía inconsciente con el resto de secuestrados.

— Scraggy, por favor, despierta… —le decía la chica, zarandeándole.

Poco a poco, y gracias al meneo de su entrenadora, el Pokémon de tipo Lucha fue recobrando el sentido. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron las lágrimas de alegría de su compañera, que no se pudo resistir y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Me alegro que estés bien, Scraggy… —susurró la chica, abrazando a su querido Pokémon.

— Scra… —hizo la criatura, de alguna manera comprensiva ante el miedo que debía haber pasado su entrenadora.

— Perfecto. Ahora necesitamos algo para romper este aro. —pronunció Bonnie, mirando detenidamente aquel aparato.

Tenía pinta de ser un aro metálico de color blanco, sin ningún tipo de cierre ni junta por donde separarlo. Aun así, la rubia quiso tirar por la vía fácil y, en cierta medida "burra", y comenzó a tirar del aro hacia los lados. Con ese movimiento pretendía abrirlo por un extremo y liberar a los Pokémon, pero es que no se movía ni un solo centímetro. Dedenne trató de roerlo, mientras Litwick usaba la llama de su cabeza para intentar quemarlo, pero nada de eso funcionó. El aro seguía inmutable, imperturbable. Serena y Cal trataron de tirar del aro junto con su compañera rubia, al mismo tiempo que Scraggy trataba de romperlo a base de cabezazos, sin éxito. En algunos momentos, parecía que Ampharos pudiera ver sus acciones, pero la Cola Férrea o la Electrobola de Pikachu le devolvían a la batalla. Unos cinco minutos después, las tres chicas, Scraggy, Litwick y Dedenne estaban cansados de tantos intentos sin éxito. Habían mordido, estirado, golpeado, quemado (o al menos intentado quemar) pero ese material seguía siendo indestructible. El Pokémon de Cal, aun con todo, aguantó poco tiempo descansando, ya que enseguida se puso de nuevo a cabecear y morder el aro, tratando de romperlo a la desesperada. En la distancia, Nidoking y Nidoqueen observaban con atención los movimientos de Scraggy y compañía, sorprendidos con su esfuerzo a pesar de las adversidades y dificultades existentes. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, todos los golpes recibidos o esquivados, seguían teniendo la esperanza de poder salir vivos de una pieza. Era un esfuerzo encomiable.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Alejaos de mis rehenes! —gritó la mujer de negro, al ver qué estaban haciendo Serena y compañía— ¡Ampharos, Electrocañón!

El Pokémon Luz obedeció a su ama y una corriente eléctrica comenzó a generarse a través de sus antenas. A los pocos segundos, una gran bola de descarga apareció en ese espacio, y de ella salió propulsado un gran rayo contra las chicas. Pikachu, en un acto casi heroico, trató de recibir el impacto para evitar una tragedia, pero el "balazo eléctrico" pasó demasiado lejos de él. Las caras de Ash y Brock eran de terror absoluto, mientras la Reina, Bonnie y Cal estaban petrificadas. La pelimiel se abrazó a la rubia y cerró los ojos asustadísima, pensando que ese Electrocañón las freiría al instante. Pero en el último momento, y para sorpresa de todos, Nidoqueen tomó el golpe y cayó noqueada, además de paralizada. Aprovechando la confusión, Nidoking usó su Megacuerno para destrozar el aro y por fin liberar a Scraggy y compañía. Cal se abrazó de nuevo a su inseparable amigo, mientras el Pokémon de tipo Veneno/Tierra miraba con furia a Ampharos y su entrenadora. Si hay algo que pueda enfurecer al máximo a un Nidoking es que dañen seriamente a su pareja. De modo que decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. Nidoking se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Ampharos, acertándole de lleno con Golpe Cuerpo. Luego, lo levantó y lanzó al aire, dejando a la criatura a merced de cualquier ataque. El Nido macho buscó a Ash con la mirada, y por muy surrealista que pueda parecer, le hizo un gesto como para decirle que se encargara de rematar al enemigo. El pelo pincho respondió con una sonrisa y mandó una última instrucción a su compañero.

— ¡Pikachu, remátalo con Cola Férrea!

El ratón eléctrico obedeció al instante, pidiendo ayuda a Nidoking para que también le lanzara al aire. Éste lo hizo encantado, y propulsó a Pikachu a la misma altura que Ampharos, que no sabía ya dónde demonios estaba. La cola de Pikachu se recubrió de una película metálica y la criatura golpeó con fuerza a su enemigo en la cabeza. Ampharos cayó al suelo a gran velocidad y ya no pudo volver a levantarse. Estaba completamente KO, había sido derrotado. La mujer desconocida no se lo podía creer… pero aun así sonreía. Devolvió a Ampharos a su PokéBall para que descansara, y rápidamente lanzó un grito de aviso a Ash y sus amigos, que ya estaban celebrando la victoria.

— No tan deprisa, niñatos de mierda… —vociferó, con tono agresivo— ¿Os creéis que podéis derrotar a mi Pokémon y desbaratar mis planes por las buenas?

— ¿Acaso no lo hemos hecho ya? —respondió Bonnie, con un gran tono de burla.

— ¡Cállate, criaja asquerosa! —gritó, antes de calmarse y volver a sonreír cínicamente— ¿Tanto queríais saber qué me traía por aquí, verdad? Muy bien, pues lo vais a descubrir… Eso sí, yo no seré responsable si salís con vida o no de aquí, o si os faltan algunas partes de vuestro cuerpo…

Entonces, la mujer sacó lo que parecía ser un mando a distancia de uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Era un aparato rectangular con varias pantallas y botones y el código D-173 escrito encima, todo muy extraño. Pulsó unos cuantos botones, accionó una pequeña palanca y, a los pocos segundos, el suelo comenzó a temblar y el agua tóxica del lago comenzó a burbujear por casi todos los lados. Era un espumeo constante, que dejó a nuestros héroes con dos palmos de narices.

— ¿Qué… qué está pasando? —preguntó Serena, agarrándose fuertemente a Ash.

— ¡Os lo dije antes de entrar en la cueva, que tenía un mal presentimiento! —exclamó Bonnie, abrazándose a Cal, Scraggy y Brock.

— ¡Que no cunda el pánico y mantengámonos todos juntos! —gritó el chico de piel oscura— Sea lo que sea, me da a mí que no va a ser bueno para nosotros…

Nidoking también estaba preocupado por el agua tóxica mientras trataba de ayudar a su compañera, que seguía paralizada por el Electrocañón, y al resto de Pokémon secuestrados aún noqueados. Poco a poco, del fondo del lago contaminado, comenzó a subir a la superficie una criatura gigantesca, algo nunca visto antes. Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse de debajo del agua, y cuando empezó a salir de esta, Ash y compañía se quedaron completamente petrificados. Era el famoso monstruo del que hablaba Don Rogelio, y también el experimento D-173 que había mencionado con anterioridad HP-001. D… de Dragalge.

Era un Dragalge con un color diferente al que era habitual en esta especie Pokémon. Además, parecía como si hubiera tomado esteroides o algo similar, ya que su tamaño era de calificable de todas las formas posibles menos normal. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que los de Nidoking y Nidoqueen anteriormente, y en la parte superior de la cabeza, entre los ojos, parecía tener incrustado un objeto rectangular de color púrpura, similar a un tablón o algo parecido. El Pokémon Pseudoalga profirió un berrido muy fuerte y agudo, a lo que nuestros héroes respondieron tapándose las orejas para no quedarse sordos.

— ¿Qué cojones…? —se preguntó Ash, totalmente atónito ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Ese Dragalge… es… es variocolor? —apuntó Serena, comparando la imagen de su PokéDex con el monstruo que tenían delante.

Según la imagen del aparato, Dragalge tenía el cuerpo de color marrón y morado, con la parte superior de su cabeza rosada y unas algas a modo de antenas de color verdoso. El Pokémon que tenía en frente cambiaba por completo la paleta que aparecía en la PokéDex. Cuerpo púrpura, torso celeste, parte superior de la cabeza verde y las antenas de un tono verdoso más claro. Además, el tamaño que señalaba la pantalla, un metro y ochenta centímetros, no coincidía en absoluto con el ejemplar ante el que se encontraban. Aquella cosa se aproximaba más a los tres o cuatro metros, algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

— Esto es una soberana locura… —susurró Brock, contemplando aquel espectáculo inaudito— ¿¡Qué narices le has hecho a ese Dragalge!?

— ¿Yo? Yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada… —mencionó la mujer, observando a la criatura— Pero es un ejemplo del avance tecnológico y científico en el mundo. Otra prueba de que los Pokémon no son más que simples instrumentos de manipulación y experimentación. Dragalge, hazme un favor y destrúyelos. A mí, si me disculpáis, me ha salido faena fuera de la cueva. Espero no volver a veros nunca más. Chao…

— ¡Ni de broma! ¡Tú de aquí no te escapas! —gritó Ash, tratando de perseguirla.

Desafortunadamente, la mujer cortó en seco los intentos de persecución el pelo pincho. De su traje, sacó varias bolas de color oscuro y rápidamente las lanzó contra él. Estas resultaron ser bombas de humo, ya que cuando cayeron al suelo provocaron una densa humareda negra, con la que la mujer aprovechó para huir, dejando a los cinco entrenadores tosiendo y tapándose los ojos. El humo tardó unos cuántos minutos en disiparse, pero en el punto en que por fin pudieron abrir los ojos Dragalge comenzó a atacarles de forma indiscriminada. El Pokémon Pseudoalga empezó con una potente Hidrobomba, que dividió el grupo en dos partes: Ash, Brock y Cal por una parte; Serena y Bonnie por la otra. Rápidamente, el pelo pincho mandó a Pikachu atacar con una Electrobola, pero el golpe completamente nulo, inmune para Dragalge. Braixen, ya recuperado, Forretress, Dedenne y Litwick también lanzaron sendos ataques para tratar de acabar con la criatura. Llamarada, Giro Rápido, un Beso Drenaje lanzado a distancia, Ascuas… pero por mucho que se esforzaran, Dragalge parecía estar la mar de relajado, como si esas ofensivas sólo le estuvieran rascando el cuerpo. Una vez finalizado su turno, el enemigo volvió a atacar de forma indiscriminada con Pulso Dragón a todo el mundo. Dragalge lanzaba cargas azuladas a todos sus enemigos, y una de esas golpeó a Dedenne, Litwick y Scraggy, dejándolos mal heridos. A Dedenne no le afectó mucho por tener el tipo Hada, pero los otros dos quedaron medio grogui. Bonnie y Cal rápidamente acudieron en ayuda de sus Pokémon malheridos, mientras el monstruo trataba de lanzar una Bomba Lodo a Pikachu y Forretress.

— ¡Argh! ¡Esto es una puta animalada! —gritó Ash, lleno de frustración— ¡Tenemos que encontrar un modo de derrotarle!

— ¿Ese Dragalge es tipo Veneno/Dragón, verdad? —preguntó Serena, que parecía ligeramente recuperada— Si es así, entonces tengo una idea… ¡Adelante, Sylveon!

Gran estrategia por parte de la pelimiel. Dragalge tenía un punto a su favor, el tipo Veneno; y otro que estaba en su contra, el tipo Dragón. Con Sylveon al frente de la ofensiva, quizá tendrían algún tipo de posibilidad. El Pokémon de tipo Hada se puso en guardia, esperando instrucciones de su entrenadora. Serena se dispuso a mandar el ataque de su compañero, pero su visión se emborronó momentáneamente. Además, le vino una fuerte arcada y volvió a notar el dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? ¿El hedor del agua tóxica del lago le había provocado tal mareo? ¿O quizá era algo peor? Unos segundos y un par de respiraciones profundas después, la Reina de Kalos recuperó la cordura y actuó.

— ¡Sylveon, usa Fuerza Lunar contra Dragalge!

El Pokémon asintió y comenzó a formar un halo de color rosa frente a él. Mientras tanto, Pikachu y Dedenne trataron de distraer al monstruo con sendos ataques eléctricos, que poco daño parecían hacerle. Finalmente, Sylveon lanzó su Fuerza Lunar directamente a la cabeza de Dragalge, provocando una tremenda explosión.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Bonnie, celebrando el impacto del golpe.

Desgraciadamente, la alegría duró poco. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, Dragalge solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños y su cabeza seguía casi intacta, con el tablón de la cabeza brillando fuertemente. El monstruo chilló agudamente, antes de lanzar una agresiva mirada contra Serena, Sylveon y Braixen. La pelimiel se quedó aterrorizada, con esos ojos rojos sangrientos mirándola profundamente. Entonces, el Pokémon Pseudoalga comenzó a cargar su boca con el agua contaminada del lago, hizo unos sonidos guturales terroríficos y la terminó lanzando en forma de una potente Carga Tóxica. El torrente venenoso se dirigía no contra ningún Pokémon, sino contra Serena. Iba a tanta velocidad que no le daba tiempo a esquivar, sólo podía ver como ese rayo morado se acercaba directamente hacia ella. En el último segundo, Braixen se puso en medio de la trayectoria para tratar de salvar a su entrenadora, pero no fue suficiente. La Carga Tóxica golpeó con una fuerza terrible tanto a la pelimiel como a su Pokémon inicial, y lanzó a ambas unos cuántos metros más allá, cayendo tremendamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Serena! —gritaron todos, de forma desesperada.

Rápidamente, Brock, Bonnie y Cal salieron corriendo para socorrer a la Reina, mientras Ash y Pikachu se habían quedado inmóviles, helados. Al pelo pincho se le paró el corazón cuando vio a su novia surcar los cielos tras recibir el impacto de un Pokémon manipulado por una mujer despiadada. No quería creer lo que acababa de ver, no podía ser cierto lo que acaba de pasar. Su mirada entonces se centró en Dragalge, que gritaba y lanzaba Bombas Lodo contra las paredes de forma indiscriminada.

— Maldito hijo de puta… —suspiró en voz muy baja, con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo.

Y pegó un grito de furia, rabia y frustración tremendo, que giró inmediatamente la cabeza de sus compañeros, que trataban de ver como se encontraba Serena. Brock se quedó alucinado al ver el cabreo que llevaba Ash encima, en la vida lo había visto tan furioso.

— ¡Tú, Dragalge, hijo de la gran puta! ¡Vas a saber lo que es bueno, desgraciado! —vociferó el entrenador, antes de lanzar una PokéBall al aire— ¡Greninja!

La PokéBall se abrió y el Pokémon ninja salió de ella, aterrizando con estilo frente a su entrenador. Ash levantó el brazo derecho, y de repente, unos pequeños círculos dorados comenzaron a rodearles a ambos. Un torrente de agua salió de bajo tierra y conectó el cuerpo de Greninja con lo que parecía ser el espíritu de Ash. Entonces, ambos gritaron al unísono y el líquido elemento salió disparado en todas direcciones, golpeando también a Dragalge. Cuando el agua dejó de brotar, quedaron Ash en guardia y delante de él su Pokémon pero con un aspecto muy diferente al habitual: en su cabeza aparecieron varios mechones negros y una especie de cresta blanca con bordes rojos. Su torso se volvió blanco, con unas manchas rojas en los laterales y una que le recorría el centro del cuerpo de arriba abajo (todo muy similar al atuendo que llevaba su entrenador) y tonos azulados en las ancas inferiores. En la espalda llevaba un shuriken gigantesco que parecía estar hecho de agua y con las puntas afiladísimas. Greninja se puso en guardia con la misma postura que Ash. El Vínculo Sincrónico acababa de hacer acto de presencia por primera vez en la región de Pirenia.

— ¿Qué narices es eso? —se preguntó Brock, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— ¡Es la sincronización! —exclamó Bonnie— ¡Ash y Greninja tienen un vínculo tan fuerte que pueden fusionarse y hacerse más poderosos! ¡Es una forma similar a la Megaevolución y tiene tanta fuerza como una!

El ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada estaba sorprendido de ver como su amigo había conseguido llegar a tener una conexión tan potente con un Pokémon, tan grande que incluso le permitiera cambiar la forma del mismo. Ash estaba a punto de ordenar a su Greninja que atacara a discreción contra Dragalge, pero alguien le detuvo inesperadamente.

— ¡Kiiiing!

En efecto, Nidoking evitó que Ash se lanzara sin control a por el monstruo que había atacado a su novia. El Pokémon, junto con Nidoqueen y el resto de secuestrados, que ya habían recuperado el conocimiento, miraron a Dragalge con un gesto desafiante.

— ¡Nido! —exclamó la criatura, apuntando hacia la cabeza del Pokémon Pseudoalga.

Nidoking señalaba la placa o tabla o lo que fuera que Dragalge tenía incrustada en su frente. Estaba brillando, a la vez que el monstruo vociferaba furibundo y lanzaba Cargas Tóxicas a todas partes. Fue entonces que el pelo pincho lo vio claro.

— ¡Brock, Cal! ¡Venid aquí! ¡Creo que hemos encontrado la clave para derrotar a Dragalge! ¡Bonnie, tu sigue vigilando a Serena! No tardaremos mucho en resolver esto…

Bonnie asintió mientras trataba de conseguir alguna respuesta de Serena, que tenía la mirada completamente perdida. El chico de piel oscura y la chica del Scraggy se acercaron al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, que les explicó la situación.

— Vale, chicos. ¿Veis la tabla púrpura que tiene incrustada en la frente? Es posible que la energía y la mala leche le venga allí. Si se la conseguimos sacar y luego lo rematamos, podremos derrotarle y salir de aquí a toda prisa. —explicó Ash.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Cal, algo preocupada.

— Nidoking está convencido que sí. —señaló el pelo pincho— Parece enfrascado en ayudarnos a salir de aquí de una sola pieza.

Nidoking gritó, tratando de insistir en su idea de atacar directamente en la tabla. Los tres jóvenes asintieron y se pusieron en posición. Mientras preparaban todo aquello, Sylveon se unió al grupo de Pokémon, queriendo "vengar" lo que Dragalge les acababa de hacer a su entrenadora y Braixen. Ash apretó su puño con convicción y aceptó las ansias del Pokémon de tipo Hada, además de que su tipo les sería extremadamente útil contra la parte de tipo Dragón del enemigo. Así pues, comenzó el plan para derrotar a Dragalge. El primer paso era realizar una maniobra de distracción, de la cual se encargarían Pikachu y el propio Sylveon. Ambos Pokémon llamaron la atención del monstruo con Rayo y Viento Feérico respectivamente, golpeando sus costados. En ese momento, mientras Dragalge trataba de defenderse de los dos ataques al mismo tiempo, se inició la ofensiva central.

— ¡Vamos, chicos, a por todas!

Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Forretress, Scraggy y los demás Pokémon secuestrados por la mujer de negro cargaron hacia delante y usaron sus movimientos predilectos con todas las fuerzas que tenían reservadas. Picotazo Venenoso, Poder Oculto, Venganza, Hoja Afilada, Eco Voz, Psíquico… Todos colaboraron con tal de derrotar a la temible criatura. Y el plan estaba cosechando sus frutos, ya que Dragalge comenzaba a sentir que perdía energía, y no podía devolver las réplicas con contundencia. Era el momento del siguiente paso: arrancarle la tabla.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora te toca a ti, Greninja! ¡Salta!

El Pokémon Ninja esprintó hacia el monstruo y se impulsó hacia el aire con un bote formidable. A los pocos segundos, estaba frente a la cabeza de Dragalge y listo para sustraerle el objeto que brillaba con tantísima fuerza.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora, usa tu Shuriken de Agua! —ordenó Ash.

Greninja obedeció al instante y desencajó de su espalda la enorme estrella ninja hecha de agua que llevaba consigo. Recordaba a una guadaña gigantesca, y el Pokémon de tipo Agua/Siniestro iba a utilizarla con funciones similares. Greninja, imitando los movimientos que hacia Ash desde tierra gracias al Vínculo Sincrónico, lanzó la estrella en dirección a la tremenda frente del Pokémon Pseudoalga. El shuriken dio vueltas y más vueltas hasta que consiguió lo que parecía imposible. Como si fuera la puerta giratoria reforzada de un banco, se colocó entre la frente y la tabla y al fin arrancó esta última de cuajo, cual pellejo de madera sobrante en un tronco. La tabla cayó cerca de Nidoking, mientras Dragalge gritaba de dolor y desesperación. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo rojizo y sangriento que hasta hace pocos segundos tenían, y comenzó a tambalearse y hundirse en el lago. Ya sólo faltaba el golpe definitivo y la pesadilla habría terminado.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Sylveon, sólo quedas tú! —gritó el entrenador pelo pincho.

El Pokémon Vínculo asintió y profirió un grito de rabia, antes de posicionarse para lanzar un último ataque contra el monstruo de tipo Veneno/Dragón. Sylveon formó el halo rosado más grande que jamás había conseguido crear en su vida, y después de echar un último vistazo a Bonnie atendiendo a Serena, lo lanzó con una fuerza terrible contra Dragalge. La Fuerza Lunar impactó espectacularmente contra la Pseudoalga, que después de chillar de dolor y angustia por última vez, se hundió lentamente en el lago ante la atenta mirada de Ash y compañía.

— ¡Genial! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! —gritó Cal, chocando los cinco con Ash y Brock.

Los otros Pokémon también celebraron su gran victoria con gritos y saltos de alegría. El martirio, que para algunos había durado semanas, por fin había terminado. Nidoking, uno de los que estaba más contentos con el devenir de los acontecimientos, le entregó la tabla que Dragalge tenía en la cabeza a Ash. El chico de Pueblo Paleta la observó cuidadosamente. Era un tablón rectangular de color púrpura brillante, que recordaba en similitudes a la tabla de cortar de una cocina convencional. El problema era que el tacto no dejaba adivinar de qué material estaba hecho. Era una textura rugosa por unas partes y muy suave por otras, por lo que nadie podía determinar si era plástico, piedra o qué. Todos, incluidos Pikachu y Sylveon, estaban atónitos mirando aquella misteriosa tabla, pero un grito desesperado de Bonnie cambió radicalmente las cosas:

— ¡Chicos, ayuda! ¡Serena no reacciona!

Ash esta vez no se quedó petrificado como en la anterior ocasión. Guardó inmediatamente la tabla en su mochila y salió escopeteado hacia su novia. Una vez allí, pudo ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Bonnie y el aspecto lamentable que presentaba su chica. Estaba sudando a mares, temblando, con el pelo revuelto, pálida, los ojos casi en blanco, la mirada perdida y lo peor de todo: tenía el brazo izquierdo lleno de venas marcadas. Entonces el pelo pincho lo recordó: la caída en el túnel, el musgo en su brazo. O eso, o realmente la Carga Tóxica le había golpeado de lleno. Cal se asustó muchísimo al ver a la pelimiel con aquel aspecto tan espantoso y se llevó instintivamente las dos manos a la boca. Brock también se quedó de piedra, al igual que Pikachu, Braixen, Sylveon y el resto de Pokémon. Bonnie quería llorar, estaba aterrorizada solo con el hecho de pensar que le estaba pasando a su amiga, a su casi "hermana mayor".

— A-Ash…

Serena pudo pronunciar el nombre de su amado, antes de agarrarle débilmente la solapa. El de Kanto reaccionó inmediatamente, sujetando a su novia con sumo cuidado.

— Vamos, Serena, tienes que resistir. Te llevaremos de vuelta al albergue y te curaremos…

— Ash-ashi… a-ayu… ayúdame…

Fue lo único que la pelimiel pudo pronunciar, antes de volver a caer al suelo, desmayada.

— ¡No, Serena! —gritó Ash, zarandeándola— ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Me niego a que te mueras aquí mismo! ¡Serena! ¡Serena, por Arceus! ¡Serena, cariño, por favor, no te mueras…!

Ash no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar amargamente. El resto de sus compañeros tenían el corazón en un puño. Bonnie también se puso a llorar a gritos, aterrorizada con el pensamiento de que Serena pudiera perder la vida. Sólo Brock tuvo la rapidez de reaccionar ante aquella situación tan dramática.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tenemos que volver al albergue y que Don Rogelio nos ayude!

Los otros cuatro entrenadores asintieron con la cabeza. Ash se dispuso a llevar a su novia a cuestas, pero el cansancio de la pelea contra Dragalge no le permitía cargar con su peso. Fue entonces que, en un gesto sorprendente, el mismísimo Nidoking se ofreció para llevar a la chica de vuelta al Albergue el Albergue del Pinar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Serena iba despertándose y desmayándose constantemente. Estaba temblorosa, sintiendo un terrible dolor interno, que aun así le permitía oír algunas frases sueltas, aunque sonaban muy lejanas:

— Habrá sido el musgo o la Carga Tóxica…

— No pienso dejar que muera envenenada…

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Pero qué ha ocurrido!?

— ¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a…!

Por desgracia, eso fue lo último que Serena pudo escuchar, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

* * *

 _— ¿Estáis listos para la siguiente aventura? —pregunta Ash._

 _— ¡Sí! —responden al unísono Serena, Bonnie y Brock._

 _Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Dedenne, juntan sus manos en una piña._

 _— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sparkling Dreams!_

 _Y las levantan al cielo, dando paso a un fundido en blanco para mostrar imágenes del próximo episodio:_

 _—_ _¡Marchaos! ¡Dejad en paz a la gente de una puta vez!_

 _—_ _¡Chicos, código miel! ¡Repito! ¡Código miel!_

 _—_ _Algo me dice que no será la última vez que la veamos por Pirenia…_

 _—_ _Lo único que sabemos es que fue capaz de descontrolar por completo a Dragalge y convertirlo en una máquina asesina sin piedad._

 _—_ _El reto ya está en tus manos, no hay otra opción posible._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, "Sólica, la tierra prometida"._

 _¡No te lo pierdas y hazte con todos!_

* * *

 **Madre mía, ¡qué tensión, qué emoción, qué drama! ¿Qué pasará con Serena? ¿Sobrevivirá o...? La respuesta la tendréis la semana que viene, cosa que compensará ligeramente el hecho de que no haya capítulo de Pokémon XY &Z.**

 **Ahora sí, el martes en la conferencia del E3 de Nintendo se aportaron nuevos datos sobre Pokémon Sol y Luna. Se habló de la región, del nombre y su relación con la espiritualidad Aloha, todas las conexiones entre islas y deidades, la importancia del Sol y la Luna con los legendarios y con todo Alola.. Pero hubo un dato que me llamó especialmente la atención. Cuando preguntaron a Junichi Masuda sobre las formas 10% y completa de Zygarde a raíz de la filtración en los nacionales de Taiwan, dijo que el Pokémon aparecería de una forma especial en el juego. Eso nos podría estar dando muchas pistas del regreso a Kalos, quizá como segunda región del juego o como un capítulo especial post-Liga, como ocurrió con el Episodio Delta en Rubí Omega o Zafiro Alfa. Volviendo a la presentación, tuvimos un gameplay extenso, de casi 40 minutos de duración, en que pudimos ver muchos cambios en el juego. Por ejemplo, se ha mejorado la interfaz de la pantalla inferior y se han añadido detalles al HUD, como por ejemplo consultar cómo están tus stats o los de tu rival y también saber la efectividad del ataque antes de usarlo. También pudimos ver hasta tres nuevos Pokémon: Yungoos (una especie de hurón con dientacos y un pelo que recuerda a Donald Trump), Pikipek (el pájaro carpintero que apareció como boceto 3D en el primerísimo tráiler de Sol y Luna) y Grubbin (el Pokémon favorito de los aficionados del Atlético de Madrid ya que es el Pokémon Pupa y a ellos se les conoce como "El Pupas" XD). También se confirmó a Magearna con su habilidad Coránima (aumenta su Ataque Especial cada vez que un Pokémon se debilita) y el ataque característico Cañón Floral. Por último, se desveló un nuevo modo multijugador: el Battle Royale, un todos contra todos de hasta cuatro jugadores, como si eso fuera la lucha libre. Y pensar que comenté la idea en Twitter semanas antes para ver si encajaba en Sparkling Dreams... XD No es coña, revisad mi Twitter (TerryWolles) y lo encontraréis. :P**

 **Creo que no me dejo nada, este es con todo lo escrito el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha de Sparkling Dreams. Bueno, nos vemos el viernes que viene, 24 de junio, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Crucemos los dedos para que nuestra querida Reina salga bien de esta situación dramática. ¡Cuidaos mucho! :3**


	7. Ruta 7: Sólica, la tierra prometida

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora a la que estéis leyendo esto. Aquí está la séptima ruta de Sparkling Dreams, la primera después de la gran evasión en la Cueva Venenosa. Antes de nada, decir que esta semana ha sido un poco más tranquila en cuanto a información, ya que no ha habido capítulo del anime. En cualquier caso, han salido dos noticias en las últimas horas que cambian la tendencia. Al final del capítulo las comentaremos, además de algo importante relativo al fanfic.**

 **De momento, empecemos con el episodio de hoy.**

* * *

 **RUTA 7: Sólica, la tierra prometida**

Dolor. En la cabeza, en el cuello, en los brazos, en el estómago… Era lo único que podía sentir. No podía ver ni escuchar nada. Sólo podía distinguir aquel dolor, agudo y fuerte, que no le permitía pensar en absolutamente nada más. Muy lentamente, a verdadero paso de Torkoal, ese dolor se fue desvaneciendo. Poco a poco, pasito a pasito, pero el daño fue desapareciendo. También empezaba a escuchar cosas: pasos, voces, pitidos… Algunas de aquellas voces le eran especialmente familiares, pero no lograba distinguirlas. Finalmente, el dolor desapareció completamente. Ya no notaba nada en absoluto, por fin tenía una sensación de paz interior. Ya sólo faltaba que también se disipara la oscuridad, cosa que también sucedió. A ritmo muy lento, pero también se fue aclarando su vista. De la negrura más pura, pasó muy detenidamente a un tono grisáceo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en blanco y en una luz brillante, con cada vez más colores y más diferentes…

Y fue así como abrió los ojos. En un primer momento, los tuvo que cerrar otra vez debido a la gran cantidad de luz que le entraba. Pero con el paso de los minutos, sus pupilas se fueron acostumbrando. Empezaba a distinguir algunos objetos: un televisor colgado en una pared, una especie de carro metálico, una ventana a su derecha… ¿pero qué era lo que tenía en el brazo? ¿Y qué eran esos pitidos constantes? ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Cuando su vista por fin se aclaró por completo, pudo ver todo aquello que le era tan misterioso. En primer lugar, tenía dos tubos conectados al brazo izquierdo: uno transparente y otro anaranjado. Por otra parte, el causante de los pitidos era una extraña máquina que tenía a mano derecha. Era una especie de armatoste rectangular, con una pantalla verdosa que mostraba una línea con subidas y bajadas a cada pitido, y también un número que se mantenía constante. Conocía esa máquina, era un monitor cardíaco. ¿Acaso estaba en un hospital? Una miradita hacía adelante le despejó las dudas: estaba ligeramente tapada, pero por encima de las sábanas llevaba una bata de color azulado, con el diseño de una PokéBall en negro a la altura del pecho. Su mente no comprendía ni podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, pero alguien estaba a punto de aclararle todas las dudas.

— ¡Serena, estás despierta!

Cal acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación y, para su sorpresa, la pelimiel estaba con los ojos abiertos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su almohada y sin aparentes señales de debilidad. Sus cejas se arquearon y su rostro esbozó una gran sonrisa de alegría, al ver que su compañera artista Pokémon se había recuperado. Ella, sin embargo, todavía estaba muy confundida.

— ¿Cal…? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Do-dónde estoy…?

La chica de pelo anaranjado se acercó a la Reina de Kalos, se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama y pasó la mano por su frente. No podía detectar síntomas de fiebre ni tampoco delirios, pero no era normal que no pudiera recordar nada.

— ¿De verdad que no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

— Ahora mismo no… —respondió la pelimiel, negando con la cabeza— Además, me siento muy débil y floja, como si me hubiera aplastado un Snorlax, y para acabar de rematarlo no sé ni dónde estoy ni qué me ha pasado.

— Uf… —sopló Cal, un poco preocupada— Pues no sé si es bueno que te dé la noticia de golpe, pero… Bah, qué demonios, tarde o temprano alguien te lo tendría que decir.

La chica del Scraggy tomó aire y lo soltó muy lentamente antes de informar a su compañera Serena de su situación.

— Estás en el hospital del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Sólica. Llevas dos días en coma por culpa de un cuadro de envenenamiento muy grave.

Serena abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces ante la impactante noticia. Aquella información la dejó completamente helada, chocada, anonadada.

— ¿Dos días en coma…? ¿Pero como es posible? —se preguntaba la nativa de Kalos, incrédula.

— A ver, vamos a hacer un ejercicio de memoria… —dijo su compañera artista, antes de tomarle la mano suavemente— ¿Te acuerdas que cuando nos encontramos en el Albergue del Pinar mi Scraggy estaba desaparecido y te ofreciste para ayudarme a encontrarlo?

— Claro. —contestó Serena— Sí, eso sí que lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que don Rogelio nos dijo que había desaparecido en la Cueva Venenosa y…

Entonces, la pelimiel cortó su habla en seco y las imágenes de lo sucedido comenzaron a venir a su cabeza: el reencuentro entre Bonnie y Litwick, el incidente del musgo en el brazo, el combate contra Nidoking y Nidoqueen, la mujer misteriosa vestida de negro y… el Dragalge variocolor. Sí… aquel Pokémon gigantesco que le lanzó una terrible Carga Tóxica a ella y a su Braixen.

— Dragalge… Me atacó… Me atacó con Carga Tóxica y entonces…

— Veo que ya lo has recordado. —señaló la chica de pelo naranja— Lo más seguro es que el envenenamiento te viniera de ese ataque, aunque la enfermera Joy dijo que hoy tendría los resultados del análisis de sangre que te hicieron.

— Lo que no recuerdo nada después de que Dragalge me atacara. ¿Qué pasó en ese momento? —preguntó la pelimiel.

— Ash pudo derrotar a Dragalge haciendo una transformación muy rara con su Greninja. Lo llama vínculo o algo así… Después, Bonnie nos gritó y vimos que estabas muy mal: pálida, sudorosa, la mirada perdida… pero pudiste balbucearle algo a Ash antes de desmayarte. Obviamente salimos de la cueva a toda prisa porque nos temíamos lo peor, con Scraggy y todos los Pokémon desaparecidos que devolvimos a sus respectivos entrenadores. Cuando llegamos al Albergue del Pinar, don Rogelio y sus hijos nos ayudaron a llevarte hasta aquí con su furgoneta. —explicó Cal de una sentada, antes de respirar profundamente— Gracias a Arceus que estás bien, de verdad que llegamos a pensar que te ibas a morir allí, te lo juro…

— Eso digo yo, gracias a Arceus… —suspiró la Reina, con la cara mustia al pensar en su novio— Ash y los demás debían estar horriblemente preocupados… ¿Dónde están ahora?

— Pues no lo sé con exactitud, supongo que estarán en la puerta del Centro Pokémon, conteniendo a la prensa.

— ¿¡Prensa!? —se preguntó la chica de Pueblo Boceto, asustada.

— Sí. Cuando se enteraron de que estabas en el ala-hospital del Centro y además en coma, intentaron entrar aquí pero en masa, como si fueran Poké-gladiadores. Por suerte Ash y Bonnie los han estado conteniendo como han podido estos días.

— Venga, no me jodas… —se frustró Serena, antes de llevarse una mano a la cara.

— Tranquila, que no han dejado pasar a ninguno. Pero mejor será que avise a la enfermera Joy y luego baje a decirles a Ash, Brock y Bonnie que ya has salido del coma. Estarán como locos por verte, especialmente Ash. —concluyó Cal, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Serena y marcharse por la puerta, dejando un tono rojizo escarlata en las mejillas de la pelimiel.

* * *

Unos cuántos metros más abajo, en la entrada del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Sólica, el ambiente era bastante tenso. Ash, Brock y Bonnie estaban haciendo tapón frente la puerta de entrada, evitando el paso a la treintena de periodistas, reporteros y demás curiosos que se habían congregado allí. Desde el momento en que se supo que la Reina de Kalos había ingresado en el hospital del Centro Pokémon y que además estaba en coma, la locura se apoderó de los medios sensacionalistas. Un montón de reporteros de la prensa rosa trataban de entrar en la habitación hora tras hora, intentado conseguir toda la información posible. Pero los Sparkling Dreams no lo iban a permitir, en especial Ash. El pelo pincho sacó del hospital con sus propias manos a todo aquel que intentara aprovecharse del estado de su novia para llenar páginas rosas y hacer demagogia. Obviamente, no todo el rato era una locura, pero los tres entrenadores del grupo junto con Cal se turnaban para evitar problemas con la prensa y poder visitar a Serena en su habitación. Bonnie y Ash eran los que peor lo llevaban, y no podían evitar llorar cada vez que veían a la pelimiel en coma, con el monitor cardíaco vigilando que el latido de su corazón no se detuviera. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se sentía extremadamente mal en su interior, ya que se fustigaba al pensar que podría haber hecho algo para evitar el desastre. Comenzaba a comprender más profundamente qué paleta de sentimientos podía representar el amor. Esa sensación de no poder hacer nada cuando la persona a la que más quieres está en dificultades, luchando por su vida; que solo eres un simple espectador de su batalla cuando querrías darle toda tu ayuda y tu amor. Este sentimiento de impotencia y culpabilidad, añadido a la pesadez de los periodistas durante tantas horas seguidas, causó en el entrenador de Kanto una muy mala ostia, que reflejaba claramente ante los reporteros:

— ¡Marchaos! ¡Dejad en paz a la gente de una puta vez! ¡Iros a vuestra casa u os enviaré yo a patada limpia! —les gritaba, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Lógicamente, a Ash también le tocó informar a Vera y Palermo sobre la situación de Serena. La bronca no la pudo evitar, y lo que hacía era hacerle sentir aún más culpable. Y lo peor de todo de aquel problema es que todavía no había tenido tiempo ni de entrenar ni de visitar el Gimnasio de Ciudad Sólica, donde los Sparkling Dreams debían disputar el primer combate clasificatorio para el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. Volviendo a la actualidad, eran las diez de la mañana del tercer día en Sólica y los periodistas comenzaban a estar un tanto mosqueados. La falta de información y el trato agresivo por parte de Ash estaba hartando a algunos, e incluso se lo recriminaron al pelo pincho.

— ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? ¡Tenemos derecho de informar al mundo de lo que le ocurre a la Reina de Kalos!

— ¡Venga, tío, llevas casi tres días sin darnos ni una explicación, y necesitamos escribir alguna cosa!

— ¿¡Queréis callaros de una vez!? ¡Lo único que sois es una panda de Mandibuzz tocapelotas! —vociferó Ash, furioso.

El chico estuvo a punto de tirarse encima de algunos de esos hombres, pero afortunadamente Bonnie y Brock le agarraron de los brazos para evitar que aquello fuera a mayores. Los dos estaban muy preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, todo iniciado en el momento en que Serena quedó en coma. A la pequeña rubia le recordaba incluso a todo el lío que hubo después de que la pelimiel ganara la Clase Maestra: la misma frustración, pero esta vez sin ninguna contención. Al fondo del pasillo, Cal vio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y pensó que la noticia no podía venir en mejor momento. Por suerte, sólo ellos podrían saber realmente lo que ocurría, ya que para evitar una erupción por parte de la prensa, habían inventado una frase secreta para saber cuándo su amiga habría salido del coma. La chica de pelo naranja se acercó corriendo a Ash, Brock y Bonnie y gritó las palabras mágicas:

— ¡Chicos, código miel! ¡Repito! ¡Código miel!

Los tres entrenadores se giraron al instante con una enorme cara de asombro. La boca de Ash también estaba abierta, incrédulo ante aquellas palabras. Era la frase. La frase que suponía la mejor noticia posible. Obviamente, los periodistas se pusieron pesados otra vez, preguntando qué narices era aquello del código miel. Ash se hartó de tanta tontería y lanzó dos PokéBalls al aire: una, la del Pancham de Serena; y la otra, todavía más sorprendente, de su recién capturado Nidoking, que profirió un grito tremendo que echó unos metros atrás a todos los periodistas.

— Pancham, Nidoking, por favor, encargaros de hacer guardia hasta que volvamos. —indicó el subcampeón de Kalos, antes de dirigirse a los reporteros— ¡Y a vosotros! ¡Ni se os ocurra intentar entrar en el Centro Pokémon a molestar, o Nidoking os mandará a casa de un Megacuerno!

— ¡Kiiiiiiing!

Con esa sentencia y una última mirada amenazadora a los periodistas, Ash salió disparado en dirección a la habitación de su novia. Cal, Brock y Bonnie le seguían, corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos del Centro Pokémon. La niña rubia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, deseaba con toda su alma ver a su amiga despierta otra vez.

— ¿Va en serio esto, Cal? ¿No es ningún truco para alejarnos de los periodistas? —preguntó Ash, mirando hacia atrás.

— ¡Que no, que no! ¡Os juro que se acaba de despertar! ¡Lo mejor es que tenía muy buen aspecto cuando he hablado con ella! —explicó la chica de pelo naranja.

— ¡Que alegría! ¡No puedo esperar a verla otra vez con los ojos abiertos! —gritó Bonnie, dando saltos de alegría con Dedenne y Litwick en sus hombros.

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron por las escaleras a toda velocidad, los escalones que separaban el Centro Pokémon del hospital propiamente dicho. Ambas localizaciones se encontraban en el mismo edificio, de varias plantas, cerca del centro de Ciudad Sólica. Las plantas de ingresados era desde la cuarta hasta la seis, y Serena se encontraba en el penúltimo piso, en la habitación 58. Ash saltaba los escalones de tres en tres, como si su alma estuviera cinco metros por delante de su cuerpo, estirada por un imán por el alma de su novia Serena. Después de unos dos minutos de subida a toda velocidad, los cuatro entrenadores por fin llegaron al quinto piso del edificio. La habitación de Serena estaba al final del pasillo, y Ash y Bonnie salieron escopeteados hacía allí, con todo el deseo y las ansias de ver a la pelimiel de nuevo despierta y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cal y Brock intentaban seguir su ritmo, pero les costaba. Finalmente, la rubia y el pelo pincho se plantaron frente a la puerta número 58, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Ash abrió la puerta con cuidado y allí estaba ella. Recibiendo los cuidados de la enfermera Joy, que rápidamente se apartó para que la vieran. Allí estaba la Reina de Kalos, Serena Yvonne, despierta, con los ojos abiertos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver por primera vez en más de dos días el rostro de sus amigos. La cara de Ash y Bonnie también mostraba una inmensa felicidad, después de todo el malo trago que habían sufrido. Ash dio un paso adelante, pero fue Bonnie la que tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó sobre su casi hermana mayor para darle un abrazo.

— ¡Serena! ¡Que bien que ya estás despierta! —gritaba la rubia, con alguna que otra lágrima en sus ojos— Estoy súper contenta de verte recuperada…

— Y yo también de volver a verte, Bonnie. —contestó Serena, envolviendo el cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos— No sabéis como me alegro de volver a veros a todos, chicos.

La Reina estrujó un poco más a Bonnie en su abrazo, sintiendo toda su calidez. Bonnie se deshizo en pequeños sollozos, emocionada después de haber visto a la pelimiel con la piel pálida y la mirada perdida 48 horas antes. Cuando la rubia dejó de abrazar a Serena, ella y Ash se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante mucho tiempo. El resto de gente de la habitación les estuvo observando con atención, esperando algún movimiento por parte de alguno de los dos. Ash aguantó la mirada durante bastante tiempo, admirando la belleza de su chica ahora que por fin había recobrado la consciencia. Al final, el ansia le pudo, no consiguió contenerse por más tiempo. El pelo pincho se abalanzó sobre su novia y le dio el abrazo más cálido que había dado a alguien en toda su vida. El de Kanto apretó su cuerpo con el de su amada con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera una esponja, mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas. Estaba emocionado, lo había pasado muy mal y aquello era una catarsis para él. Serena se sorprendió al recibir semejante abrazo de su querido entrenador, pero comprendió el lamento y el miedo que Ash pasó aquellos dos días. La pelimiel cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el abrazo con su novio, también llorando.

— Llegué a pensar que no te volvería a ver nunca… —suspiró el joven de Pueblo Paleta— No sabes cómo me alegra saber que estás sana y salva…

— Yo también estoy contentísima de volver a verte, cariño… —contestó Serena— He estado dos días que sólo sentía dolor, no veía nada, era todo oscuro. Te echado muchísimo de menos, Ash…

— Y yo a ti, cielo… —susurró Ash en su oído, sonrojándola muchísimo.

Era la primera vez que Serena escuchaba a Ash llamarla por un apelativo cariñoso, y fue algo que le produjo una sensación de calor y ternura en su interior. La pelimiel se separó levemente del cuerpo de su novio y, con una dulce sonrisa, le secó las lágrimas y le dio un bonito beso en los labios. Los dos enamorados estuvieron besándose durante al menos un minuto, antes de romperlo para tomar aire y darse cuenta de que Bonnie, Cal, Brock y la enfermera Joy les estaban observando.

— Qué bonito es el amor, sobre todo entre la juventud… —comentó la enfermera, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Me hace gracia que lo mencione, porque el amor se puede encontrar en el lugar más insospechado. —dijo Brock, sujetando la mano de Joy con una sonrisa de dentífrico.

Ya estaba otra vez el chico de Ciudad Plateada tratando de ligar con sus frases cutre. Por suerte, Dedenne salió a la palestra para soltarle una buena descarga a Brock usando Impactrueno, una vez más castigando su ligoteo excesivo. A los treinta segundos, el pequeño ratón eléctrico se detuvo, dejando al entrenador bien frito y con la piel más oscura aún si cabe. La enfermera Joy estaba un poco nerviosa tras ver todo aquel espectáculo de chispas, pero se aclaró la garganta para informar a Serena de su condición.

— Bueno, como le iba diciendo a Serena antes de que subierais, he estado examinando su pulso y sus constantes y todo parece en orden. —dijo Joy.

— Sí, pero me encuentro un poco floja, como si se me hubiera sentado un Snorlax encima, ¿sabe cómo le digo, enfermera?

— Es lógico, el tratamiento te ha dejado débil, necesitarás estar tres días más en reposo antes de que te podamos dar el alta definitivamente. —contestó la asistente médica— Además ya tenemos los resultados de un análisis de sangre que te practicamos ayer. Ahora ya sabemos cuál fue la causa exacta de tu envenenamiento.

La enfermera abrió la carpeta que llevaba en su mano derecha y revisó los documentos hasta encontrar la página exacta. Los cuatro miembros de los Sparkling Dreams y Cal esperaban con expectación las palabras de Joy.

— Aquí está. Los resultados concluyen que el envenenamiento fue causado por la combinación de dos elementos: el ataque Carga Tóxica de Dragalge que me describisteis, y también una infección por el hongo "Cocolious Tropicalis".

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Bonnie, completamente confundida con aquellas palabras tan extrañas.

— Es un hongo tóxico. Entre sus efectos se encuentran el mareo, temblores, vómitos y debilidad del cuerpo gradualmente. Se suele encontrar sobre todo en los bosques oscuros y húmedos y en el musgo. —aclaró la enfermera Joy, provocando una reacción instantánea en Serena.

— Entonces… el musgo del brazo también me causó el envenenamiento. —dijo la pelimiel.

— Exacto. Por suerte pudimos extraer todo el veneno de tu cuerpo a tiempo. Ahora sólo necesitas reposo en cama durante tres días y podremos darte el alta. —explicó Joy.

— Muchísimas gracias, enfermera Joy. Agradecemos de todo corazón el esfuerzo que han hecho los doctores para ayudar a Serena. —dijo Ash, con una mirada sincera.

— No hace falta que nos lo agradezcas, es nuestro trabajo, tanto con personas como Pokémon. Bueno, os dejo solos que tengo que atender algunos Pokémon en las plantas inferiores con Chansey. Si necesitáis algo me podéis avisar sin ningún problema.

Y la enfermera se marchó por la puerta echando una última mirada a Serena y a Ash. En ese momento, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Los cinco entrenadores se iban mirando los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir. Las miradas de Ash y Serena tenían cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, lanzándose vistazos los unos a otros. Bonnie les miraba de reojo, con su típica sonrisa pícara y maléfica. Cal y Brock les observaban un poco alejados de la escena, pero con atención.

— Bueno… ¿Qué me he perdido estos dos días en coma? —preguntó la Reina de Kalos, rompiendo el hielo.

— ¡Muchas cosas! —chilló Bonnie, con un salto— ¡Ash capturó a Nidoking!

— ¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar la pelimiel, boquiabierta.

— Pues sí… De hecho, fue él quien nos ayudó a derrotar a Dragalge y quien te sacó de la cueva cuando yo estaba agotado por la Sincronización. Cuando te íbamos a llevar al hospital insistió de todas las formas posibles que quería acompañarme y no tuve otra opción que capturarle. Sentí en su mirada el deseo de competir y ser más fuerte… —explicó Ash con una sonrisa de convicción en su cara.

En ese momento, se escuchó el rugido de Nidoking proveniente desde la planta baja. Bonnie se asomó a la ventana y no pudo salir de su asombro al ver el nuevo Pokémon de Ash espantando a varios hombres con cámaras y micrófonos. Parecía que se había cansado de los periodistas y empezaba a mandarlos a casa a ostias. La rubia observaba atentamente como el monstruo rugía ferozmente para asustar a los reporteros, al mismo tiempo que Pancham les perseguía y amenazaba con morderles el trasero. La pequeña no pudo aguantarse la risa al ver a esos pesados huir despavoridos.

— ¡Cómo se nota que Pancham y Nidoking se lo están pasando bomba con los periodistas! —exclamó, a carcajada limpia.

— No los estarán atacando, ¿no? —cuestionó Serena, con una mirada muy seria— Mira que como me entere de que se han pasado se me va a caer el pelo, recordad quién es mi mánager…

— No, tranquila, tienen órdenes expresas de no atacar. Aunque se lo merecerían por pesados… Desde que llegamos a Ciudad Sólica no han parado de atosigarnos a preguntas, incluso de madrugada. —explicó Brock, de brazos cruzados.

— Brock tiene razón, no sé cómo has podido aguantar a los medios desde que te convertiste en Reina… —mencionó Cal, al mismo tiempo que Ash asentía con la cabeza.

— Ya veo… —dijo la chica pelimiel, echando un respiro profundo— ¿Y al final qué pasó con la mujer de negro?

Ante aquella pregunta, el ambiente de seriedad se volvió a apoderar de la sala. La cara de Ash llegaba a mostrar incluso rabia, frustración, mientras que Bonnie y los demás mostraban simplemente algo de preocupación.

— Se escapó ante nuestras narices. Quise retenerla, pero nos lanzó bombas de humo. —explicó Ash, entre dientes— Luego Dragalge nos atacó y ya perdimos su rastro por completo.

— Será posible… —expresó Serena, frustrada ante la posibilidad de aquella criminal siguiera libre y coleando— ¿Pero quién demonios puede ser esa persona? Ni reconocí su voz ni casi se podía adivinar su aspecto…

— ¿No está claro quién es? Es la que estaba detrás de Spiritomb en la Iglesia Cristalina, y obviamente quién controlaba a Nidoking, Nidoqueen y Dragalge. Lo que no entiendo es qué propósito tiene detrás de tanta maldad y caos… —dijo el pelo pincho, recordando las palabras tan hirientes que les dijo.

— Me da mucha rabia que una persona que trata a los Pokémon como herramientas esté campando a sus anchas por Pirenia. —soltó Bonnie de golpe, diciendo lo que muchos estaban pensado.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo, es una vergüenza que alguien piense de esta manera con nuestros amigos. —comentó Cal, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bonnie— Pero de momento tenemos ninguna pista sobre ella, se escapó sin dejar rastro…

— Algo me dice que no será la última vez que la veamos por Pirenia… —murmuró el campeón de las Islas Naranja, con un tono de voz bastante pesimista.

— En fin… ¿Algo más? —preguntó Serena.

Ash, en respuesta a aquella pregunta, se sacó su mochila de la espalda, abrió la cremallera y dejó sobre la cama un objeto que extrañó completamente a su novia. Era una tabla rectangular de color morado, con bordes redondeados. A la pelimiel le costó unos cuántos minutos reconocer el objeto, hasta que por fin se percató de que era lo que Dragalge tenía incrustado en la frente cuando les atacó. La chica lo puso entre sus manos para revisar aquel extraño elemento, de tacto y materiales muy raros.

— ¿Cómo pudisteis sacarle esto de la frente? —se preguntaba la Reina de Kalos, bastante sorprendida.

— Fue fácil gracias a la sincronización con Greninja. —respondió Ash— Lo difícil será descubrir qué demonios es esto. Nos hemos pasado estos últimos días buscando toda la información posible sobre esa tabla, pero no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada…

— Ni en la PokéDex, ni la enfermera Joy ni tan siquiera los habitantes de Ciudad Sólica nos han podido ayudar a descubrir que diantres es eso. Lo único que sabemos es que fue capaz de descontrolar por completo a Dragalge y convertirlo en una máquina casi asesina. —explicó Brock, con un rostro casi gélido de seriedad.

— No sé porque, pero a mí me resulta familiar… —suspiró Ash, alertando a todo el grupo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué no nos has avisado antes? —preguntó Bonnie.

— Porque no lo tenía del todo claro, pero tengo la sensación de haber visto tabla en algún sitio. Lo que no sé es si fue en un sueño o en alguno de mis viajes por el mundo, pero tengo la sensación de que esta tabla ya la he visto antes y que incluso no es la única que existe…

En ese momento, Brock se acercó por detrás a Ash, y le susurró algo al oído.

— Oye Ash, ¿no estarás hablando de…?

— Todavía no lo sé con exactitud. Por eso no os he dicho nada hasta ahora. —contestó el pelo pincho en voz baja— Pero me recuerda mucho a aquello que pasó hace tres años, lo que precisamente me ibas a decir. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos en duda hasta que no esté seguro al cien por cien. Aquí se puede estar cociendo algo muy serio…

— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? —hizo Serena, algo molesta ante el secretismo de su novio.

— Nada, cariño, nada. —respondió Ash, volviendo a sonrojar a la pelimiel— Pero tengo una pequeña teoría: si de verdad existen más tablas, como es el presentimiento que tengo, la mujer de negro quizá está en busca de ellas. E incluso ahora mismo nos da por muertos, pero lo que no sabe es que tenemos su tabla en nuestro poder.

— Pero entonces…

Las palabras de Serena se vieron interrumpidas por varios golpes en la puerta. Los cinco entrenadores se quedaron un poco confundidos, ya que no esperaban a nadie en aquel preciso instante. La enfermera Joy se había marchado a atender a otros, y era imposible que Nidoking y Pancham pudieran llamar a la puerta en vez de montar algún estropicio. Entonces, ¿quién estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación 58? Las dudas aumentaron cuando se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

— ¿Hola? ¿Es esta la habitación de Serena Yvonne? ¿Se puede pasar?

Los cinco jóvenes se miraron con la cara descuadrada, sin saber de ninguna forma quien era aquella mujer. Obviamente no era la mujer de negro, su voz era completamente distinta, Ash pensó que no pasaría nada si la dejaban pasar. De modo que hizo una señal a Serena para que la hiciera entrar.

— ¡Sí, es esta, adelante!

La puerta se abrió poco a poco y tras ella apareció la figura de una bella mujer. Era una chicas de entre veinticinco y treinta años, con el pelo de color marrón chocolate recogido en una larga coleta. Sus ojos eran de color café, y llevaba puesto un chaleco de color azul sobre una camiseta de manga larga manchada de tierra, con unos pantalones oscuros y zapatillas deportivas. Brock y Bonnie miraron a la chica con cierto interés, pero el rostro de mala uva de Ash les cortó las ideas: al primero de intentar ligar otra vez y a la segunda previniendo de que le pidiera casarse con su hermano Clemont, como tantas otras veces había hecho en Kalos. La mujer saludó amablemente y procedió a presentarse.

— Buenos días y perdonad la interrupción. Mi nombre es Alira, y soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Sólica. Me había llegado la noticia de que una participante del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon había sido ingresada en el hospital y sentí la necesidad de visitarla, sobretodo sabiendo que es ni más ni menos que la Reina de Kalos. —dijo ella, avanzando hacia Serena— Y bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Pues mejor de lo que estado en dos días, completamente en coma. —aclaró la pelimiel— Y bueno, lo de retadora es relativo… en realidad somos cuatro retadores en un solo equipo. Nos llamamos los Sparkling Dreams.

Y la Reina levantó el puño con determinación, al igual que Ash, Bonnie y Brock. Cal les miraba en segundo con cierta admiración, viendo en sus miradas sonrientes la convicción de su viaje.

— Mira tú por dónde, así que un grupo de retadores… —dijo Alira, con interés— ¿Quién es el capitán del equipo?

— ¡Él, él! —gritaba Bonnie, señalando a Ash— ¡El subcampeón de la Liga de Kalos y entrenador trotamundos, Ash Ketchum!

— Bueno, bueno, tampoco exageremos, aquí no tenemos ningún capitán ni líder de grupo, pero en lo de trotamundos te doy toda la razón… —contestó el pelo pincho, que rápidamente vio como Alira se ponía a dos palmos de su cara.

La tensión y la sorpresa por parte de Serena eran evidentes. ¿Qué intentaba hacer acercándose de esa forma a su novio?

— O sea que tú eres Ash Ketchum… —dijo, repasándole de arriba a abajo— He oído hablar de ti. Campeón de las Islas Naranja y del Frente de Batalla de Kanto, pero nunca has ganado una Liga Pokémon. Y siempre con ese Pikachu tan mono siempre a tu lado, puede estar interesante una batalla contra mis Pokémon de tipo Tierra…

— ¿Entonces este gimnasio es de tipo Tierra? —preguntó Cal.

— Por supuesto, es bastante evidente. —replicó Alira— Como si el nombre Sólica, proveniente de la palabra suelo; nuestro lema _La tierra prometida_ y el Museo Arqueológico y Terrestre de Pirenia no dieran suficientes pistas…

— Vamos, que se lo hizo venir muy bien… —dijo Bonnie en voz baja, comentando la jugada con Dedenne y Litwick.

— Estaré encantado de luchar contra ti en un combate de gimnasio. Nuestro objetivo final es llegar a la fase final del Campeonato y no podemos dormirnos en los laureles. —dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, con muchísima convicción.

— Pues mira, de eso precisamente es de lo que venía a hablar. —dijo la líder, sacando una agenda del bolsillo de su chaleco— No sé qué ha pasado este año con las inscripciones pero se han pasado tres pueblos los del comisionado. Tengo tantos retadores que les tengo que dar hora yo misma porque si no esto es un caos. Y para vosotros el único hueco que me quedaría libre es pasado mañana por la tarde. Fijaos como voy que tengo unos seis combates al día, mis Pokémon están sobre-dosificados con pociones y demás…

— ¿Pasado mañana? Pero si a Serena no le dan el alta hasta el día siguiente… —dijo la niña rubia nativa de Kalos, con ojitos de cordero degollado tratando de ganar algo de compasión.

Una táctica que no le funcionó en absoluto.

— Lo siento mucho pero es lo que hay. Me quedan cuatro retadores hoy, tengo seis mañana, seis pasado mañana y otros seis al día siguiente. Tengo que entrenar a mis Pokémon y curarles con las pociones. Ash, sé que un día y medio para entrenar antes de un combate tan serio no es lo mejor, pero no se me ocurre otra solución que no mueva toda mi agenda. El reto ya está en tus manos, no hay otra opción posible. Ahora si me disculpáis, me marcho que he de recoger a mis Pokémon que han estado recibiendo unos cuidados de última hora.

Y la líder de gimnasio se marchó por la puerta cual vendaval en otoño. Todo el mundo se quedó a cuadros después de una situación tan rocambolesca como aquella. Aunque tampoco parecía un margen de tiempo tan corto para entrenar ese día y medio, la baja de Serena podía ser un hándicap anímico para todo el grupo.

— Jo… No es justo. Serena tiene que estar con nosotros animando a Ash, es parte del equipo. —refunfuñó la pequeña Bonnie, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia un lado con indignación.

Serena miraba al frente con un cierto tono de tristeza. Por una parte estaba extremadamente contenta de haber salido con vida del ataque de Dragalge y del musgo tóxico, pero a la vez estaba apenada por la incredulidad que le daba el hecho de perderse el primer combate de su novio. El hecho de no poder estar ahí, animándole, ayudándole con todas sus fuerzas en ese primer paso para cumplir su sueño… era francamente devastador. Ash, pero, le cambió la cara con una sonrisa de determinación y deseo.

— Quizá nos cueste, pero ella estará allí. Aunque no sea físicamente, sus ánimos, su fuerza y su alma estarán conmigo, siempre a mi lado, al igual que estuvieron junto a mi incluso después de la Clase Maestra. Serena, tú sólo preocúpate de recuperarte y de que la enfermera Joy te dé el alta. Yo me ocupo de Alira y del combate de gimnasio. Con Bonnie, Brock e incluso Cal animando soy capaz de cualquier cosa. No tengo otra opción, pero ganaré esta medalla por ti, te lo prometo.

— ¡Ash tiene razón! ¡Nuestros ánimos son muy importantes! Aunque bueno, yo sólo estoy de invitada, no podré seguir todo el viaje con vosotros… ¡Pero aun así animaré a Ash por ti, Serena! —exclamó la chica del Scraggy, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban con fulgor. Las palabras de su novio y su compañera eran lo que necesitaba para quitarse la tontería de no poder estar en el gimnasio de Ciudad Sólica. Aquel chaval que tenía por pareja era increíble, y se lo dejó claro agarrándole de la solapa de la chaqueta y dándole un tremendo beso, que dejó al pelo pincho sin respiración y a los demás con la boca bien abierta. Cuando separó sus labios de los de su amor, la Reina de Kalos le dedicó una mirada que podía llegar a ser incluso seductora, y le dijo las siguientes palabras:

— Gánala por mí y por nuestros sueños, que sé que tú puedes, amor mío.

— Por supuesto, cielo. No te voy a fallar. —contestó Ash, replicando el beso con incluso más pasión que ella.

La unión de la pareja y del grupo eran indudables. Nuestros héroes, fuera cual fuera su posición, estaban listos para afrontar el primer peldaño de la escalera hacia el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon.

* * *

 _— ¿Estáis listos para la siguiente aventura? —pregunta Ash._

 _— ¡Sí! —responden al unísono Serena, Bonnie y Brock._

 _Los cuatro, junto con Pikachu y Dedenne, juntan sus manos en una piña._

 _— ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sparkling Dreams!_

 _Y las levantan al cielo, dando paso a un fundido en blanco para mostrar imágenes del próximo episodio:_

 _— S_ _i peleas con el mismo ímpetu con el que besabas ayer a Serena, el combate lo ganas de calle._

 _—_ _¡Va-vale ya con eso, Bonnie!_

 _—_ _¡Espero que estés preparado para morder el polvo!_

 _—_ _¡Lu-cha! ¡Lu-cha! ¡Lu-cha!_

 _— ¡Ash! ¡Dale en el costado! ¡Es su punto débil!_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams, "Alira, la líder subterránea"._

 _¡No te lo pierdas y hazte con todos!_

* * *

 **Interesante cuanto menos la aparición de la primera líder de Pirenia. Será un combate apasionante el que se cierne sobre nosotros.**

 **Antes de despedirme, quisiera comentar algo importante. A día de hoy, todavía no he terminado de escribir la Ruta 8. Ha sido una semana complicada y falta de inspiración, por lo que no puedo asegurar que el capítulo esté preparado para el viernes que viene. Espero que lo podáis comprender, porque no siempre es tan sencillo mantener un ritmo semanal como un anime, por mucho que esta haya sido mi intención. :( Pero haré todo lo posible para no detener esta historia en este punto y dejarla en el olvido.**

 **Volviendo a temas más amenos, hace unos días se filtraron dos nuevos títulos de episodios de Pokémon XY &Z. Estos confirman que las semifinales de la Liga de Kalos las tendremos los días 21 y 28 de julio, y uno de los enfrentamientos será entre Ash y Sawyer/Sabino. También, en el mismo artículo, se ha hablado de Alain y como Ash nunca ha podido vencerle. ¿Será posible...? ¿Nos estarán dando la pista definitiva? ¿Estaremos ante una futura final Ash vs. Alain y la tan deseada primera Liga de Ash, después de 20 puñeteros años de anime? Todo esto levanta muchas especulaciones, incluso que si una Liga supondría Amourshipping y el final de la serie. Y también recordad que el Team Flare todavía no ha salido a escena, por lo que queda mucha tela que cortar. Ya veremos como evoluciona la situación.**

 **Pasando a noticias de los juegos, el 1 de julio a las tres de la tarde en España, 8 de la mañana en México, tendremos una nueva dosis de información de Pokémon Sol y Luna. Esperemos que esta vez se desvele el secreto detrás de las pulseras de los protagonistas, o algún nuevo Pokémon o incluso alguna mega-evolución. Si son de starters, podrían llegar a tiempo en el anime y que Ash pudiera tener, por ejemplo, un Mega-Infernape. Molaría, ¿verdad? :D**

 **Y con esto me despido temporalmente, al menos hasta que pueda terminar la Ruta 8. Hasta entonces, ¡cuidaos mucho! :3**


End file.
